a girls trouble in football
by aspiderlife
Summary: this is a female sena story . WARNING: FEM SENA find out how eyeshield 21 has deal with football as a girl. and has to deal with all the boys.
1. the girl with the golden legs

Spider: hi I haven't done a fanfic for a while…. So sorry for those who have been waiting. And for some reason I still write just one chapter really long. I'm not sure why. Right now I'm working on making a female Sena on my fanfic so don't worry. I'm working on chapter 2 also so this might take a while.

"alalala" is for talking

'bam bam' is for thinking'

Ladido is for singing

Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21. I wish I did thou.

AMERICAN FOOTBALL  
The battle is won with...

POWER...

TATICS...

and also  
SPEED.

~The girl with the golden legs~

A young girl is running fast toward the gates. In her mind she's going ' I hope I'm not late. I hope I'm not late.' she stops in front of the gates of Deimon high school. She hears someone calling her name.

"Sena!"

Sena sees her childhood friend mamori.

Mamori shouts "over here!"

Sena runs toward her nervously. Mamori walks toward and asks "what your number?"

Sena says "...21." she starts to walk back and says " I defiantly failed. I'm going home" Mamori grabs her before she can go anywhere. Mamori looks at the board while Sena starts sweating like crazy.

Mamori whispers while looking for the number " 21...21..." she finds the number and shouts "  
IT'S THERE! NUMBER 21 IS THERE!" Sena starts to cry tears of joy. "I did it! I really did it!" Mamori hugs her and says "good job Sena." Sena hugs back and says "I'm so happy I'm a 10 grader." Mamori says "you were a mess in math and English but you were Mamori senpai favorite." Sena just nods while smiling.

Mamori let's go of Sena and put her hands on her hips. "now that you go to school with me, I'm going to give you a total make over." while smirking evilly.

Sena looks at her horrified. "WHAT!?WHY!?"

Mamori then points at her and says "since you started middle school you always wore long skirts, and over size shirts." Mamori then whispered to her "you even started to bind your breast. I don't even know your size anymore." Sena blushed at that.

Mamori then says " but now that you go to school with me I'm going to make you look like a  
girl whether you like it or not."

Sena begins to stutter "b-b-but mamori-neechan..."

Mamori turns and says "I'm not listening to you." she then frowns and asks "now that I think about it, why did you change your look? You used to dress so cute and adorable!"

Sena thinks to herself ' it's because of that...'

~ FLASHBACK~

" Sena your going to carry all of our bags right?" says a boy with a evil smirk, in front of a group of boys.

Sena looks down and whispers "hai, Itou-senpai." all the boys then throw their bags at her and start to walk away laughing. Sena starts to get out of the pile of bags when "if you don't follow my orders, then something horrible will happen to you and your Mamori-neechan." Itou whispers. Sena looks down and silently cry's. She doesn't understand what Itou meant, but she didn't want to find out.

~FLASHBACK END~

'now that I think back, I still don't know what that means.' ( me: poor innocent Sena. T.T)

Mamori closes her eyes and says " oh well, it doesn't matter." Mamori then opens her eyes full with fire of determination "all that matters is that you'll look cute again!" Sena sweat drops.(me: wow, I can even see fire in the background)

~3~3~3~

A young man with spiky blond hair and a big huge guy stand behind a wall planning on getting 'candidates' for their club.

Kurita looks at hiruma nervously " hiruma are you sure we can do this?"

Hiruma looks pissed off at kurita "of course we fucking can fatty. Now get the fuck back to work."

Kurita randomly pointed to Sena " what about that guy?"

Hiruma give him a WTF face "are you fucking kidding me? That's a girl you fucking fatty."

Hiruma looks at Sena, and then Sena looks at him. Their eyes meet. Sena then turns her eyes and jogs to Mamori.

Hiruma felt weird. He never experienced this feeling in his heart. He turns away and thinks "'what the hell? What wrong with me?" hiruma shook his head and started to look for more people to 'recruited'.

~'o'~ ~'o'~ ~'o'~

Sena was sleeping peacefully when she was woken up by hearing something purring. She opened her eyes and saw her cat Pitt. She pushed herself with her elbows and began to pet Pitt. "Good morning pitt." Pitt began to purr at her. Sena look at her clock and it read 7:08. Sena sigh ' why did I get up this early? '(Me: I found out that in Japan they start school at 8:30. Lucky;-;)

Then her door was kicked open.

Sena jumped of surprised and Pitt hissed at the intruder.

What Sena saw was Mamori and her mother giving her a dark smile. Sena felt the hair of her neck stand up and asked "Mamori-neechan, okaa-San, what are you guys doing?"

Mamori and Mihae look at each other. Then turn to Sena and say "no matter what, you are going to look cute." sena pales a bit. Mihae throws Sena her uniform and says "wear this. Don't worry I got Mamori to get your size." Sena opens her mouth to say something but then closes it. She sighs knowing she wouldn't win this battle. Sena nods her head and heads toward the bathroom to change. When she noticed something was missing she ran straight toward her mother and asked. More like demanded her "where are they?" her mother gave her an innocent look. "What are you talking about?". A vain popped on Sena head. "LIKE HELL YOU DON'T! WHERE ARE MY BINDINGS!?" Mihae gave her an uninterested look and waved her hand a bit " oh those things. I burned them." Sena looked shocked and shouted to her mother "WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? "

Mihae turned to her with a 'don't give that' look." because I want you to stop using that stupid thing and use a real bra. I wonder if you even know how to use them." Mihae shook her head.

Sena blushed and half-shouted "o-o-of course I do! I-I-I just don't like to use them." she finished lamely.

Mamori came back into the room with a red lacy undergarment. She handed them to Sena. "here wear this. I bought them for you so use them." Mamori gave her a 'do it or else look'.

Sena just sighed and went back to the bathroom. When she was done changing she was creeped out. 'I'm not sure what should creep me out more. The design of my underwear or the fact that Mamori-neechan my bra sizes better then me.'

When Sena came out of the room her mother dragged her to the garden in the backyard. The backyard was full of roses and had one Sakura tree in the side. Under the Sakura tree was a pond. None of them bloomed. In the middle of the roses was a table with three chairs to eat outside. Mihae forced her to sit in one of the chairs and said "stay here. Me and Mamori are going to give you a hair style so you can look pretty."Mamori came with a 2 hair brush and a can of spray.

When they started brushing her hair she started to get bored. She saw that none of the flowers were in bloom.

'well since I'm bored and none of the flowers are in bloom, then...'

(ringo biyori by rocky check)

Seven apples on the witch's tree

With seven seeds to plant inside of me

In springtime I grew a magic song

Then skipping along, I sing the song to everyone

Mihae and Mamori smiled at Sena singing and continued to brush her hair.

I look at the world through apple eyes

and cut myself a slice of sunshine pie

I danced with the peanut butterflies

till time went and told me, to say hello and wave goodbye

Sena dad stop reading the newspaper and looked at the garden. He smiled softly then went back to read his newspaper.

A thousand sugar stars

Oh put them in a jar

And we'll whistle round the world

Oh we'll whistle round the world

I'm a little world inside a girl, you say

And off I go from June to may

Oh whistling round the world

If you look at the garden you would notice that it started to bloom when Sena started to sing.

I met a golden swan upon the road

Who was handsome prince, I was told

I asked it the way to yesterday

Then I was a sailor, and through the day I sailed away

Bluebird seas I sailed

With mermaid riding whales

Oh whistle round the world

Oh whistle round the world

I'm a little wolf inside a girl, you say

And off I go down wonder way

Oh whistling round the world

Sena then started whistling for a bit. Then Mihae and Mamori joined her and hummed a then started to sing again.

Through apple eyes

Oh there are, rose-colored sky-lines

Where flying silver spoons

Eat melting marmalade moons

Through apple eyes

I see for, millions of miles

The sun's a diamond shining

In the nighttime of a summer day

Sena could feel her mom and nee-chan putting something in her hair, but she didn't mind.

A thousand sugar stars

Oh put them in a jar

And we'll whistle round the world

oh we'll whistle round the world

I'm a little wolf inside a girl, you say

And off I go, I cannot stay

Oh whistle round the world

Let's whistle round the world

Whistling round the world  
Whistling round the world

Sena opened her eyes and saw her garden in full bloom. She smiled brightly at it.

"Done!" Mamori said happily.

Mamori then gave Sena a mirror and saw a ribbon on her hair. She smiled and said "thank you."

"Your welcome" Mamori then look at her watch. "Oh dear. It's already 8:00. Come on Sena we have to go." Mamori and sena went inside to get their stuff.

When they where about to leave Mihae gave Sena her cell phone. "Don't forget this." oh looked at it with 'aww'. Mihae smirked and said "also get a nice boyfriend while you're at it."  
Sena dad felt a vein pop out on his head. Sena just laughed nervously and ran after Mamori.

When she was running after Mamori she felt stares. She felt creeped out cause not many people stared at her. She then looked at her cell phone and saw only Mamori name on it. 'well I have to start somewhere. I only have mamori-neechan in my book for now.'

" Sena there you are. I was looking for you." Mamori ran behind her. (Me: which makes no sense since she left first, but this is my fanfiction.)

Mamori walked beside her and said "now that your all cutesy, maybe you'll make the right friends."

Sena looked at her nervously " I-I-I already have friends."

Mamori gave her the 'look' "those people are not your friends. They only bullied you and used you as a gofer." Mamori looked around and said " oh look, there's gathering. Come on and joined the." she then patted Sena back.

Sena pouted cutely and said "I'm not a kid anymore."

A lot of the boys around thought were ' cute.' 'I hope she doesn't have a boyfriends.' 'maybe a could get her picture or number." (Me: poor Sena T-T but don't worry I'll protect you from this beast * puts and armor and takes out a sword*)

Mamori then stopped her and Sena walking. "I forgot to tell you. There is one person that you must always avoid." she gave sena a caution face.

"He's name is hiruma and he is the mist devilish-human being that ever lived." (Me: wouldn't say devilish human being. I would say he is the devil or his son. )

Sena looked terrified and started to trembled. Mamori continued "they say that when you look into his eyes you will be reduced into nothing but bone."

Maori then looked at her watch and said "oh look at the time I have to go. Good luck Sena." and left.

Sena looked around with a cute scared face and thought to herself ' I-I-I can't forget this. What was his name...?' "hiruma?" she thought out loud.

People around her started panicking. "WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS HIRUMA!?"  
" WWWAAAHH!" a guy then grabbed on to her and said "MY LIFE IS IN DANGER! HE'S COMING!" the guy then noticed she was cute and was about to ask for her number but then she got out of his grip and ran for her life. The poor boy started to cry because his let a cute girl slip.

TT-TT ~ TT-TT ~ TT-TT

The class just ended and lunch started. Sena had papers which had clubs inside of them. 'I wonder which club I should join. Mamori-neechan probably wants me to join choir.' she looked down sadly. She saw her lunchbox and grabbed it.

Sena was walking around outside when she noticed three guys running out of a room. She looked inside and saw a big man inside crying. When he looked at her he had stars in his eyes. He then asked her "are you here for the football club?" Sena shook her head. He then turned depressed and said "ah... It's ok. I don't mind... Not at all... Do you want tea?" Sena then felt guilty for making him depressed. He also asked "how many dozen of sugar do you want?" Sena shook her head "no only one is fine."

Sena looked around ' soooo it's a sport club eh... Not for me at all.' Sena then started to drink her tea.

"Even after all that we're still two members. And the tryouts see coming soon too." he started eating his cake all depressed. (Me: he still hasn't given sena his name so I'm writing kurita name as him for now.)

Sena look curios and ask "you can't play rugby with only two people?"

He stopped eating his cake and said "you can't just have two people and it not rugby it's American football. You need at least 11 people to play a game."

He then stood up and grabbed a video tape. "Here a clip of last year game. Watch it. You'll see American football is fun." he smiled then played the clip.

It showed all the players getting squished or thrown around. Sena also heard "this guy in bad shape! Get the starchier!" he laughed happily and said "two guys got knocked out cold. But it was our only first lost." he continued to laugh happily.

Sena started to spit out some of her tea. 'This is defiantly not my sport. He then looked down and said "at this rate were moving the Christmas bowl is just wishful thinking."

Sena looked confused and asked "Christmas bowl?"

He looked at her and said "it's the finals. The game is only played once a year every Christmas." the he started to have a fiery background. "the stronger of all teams play there! It's fantastic it's played at Tokyo stadium with replays being shown on its aurora vision!"

When he saw Sena still interested he continued "it's the ultimate battlefield for war! Someday we will also stand on that all of us together! Just thinking about makes me fires up!"

Sena looked at the poster and saw ' need team manger. 'Sena then asked "you guys still need a team manager?"

He looks at her and said "yeah. But because we're not so popular no one wants to."

Sena thinks about it and says "I can be your team manager."

He looks at her with surprise "REALLY YOU'D DO IT!" he grabs her and swings her around "ALRIGHT! LET'S AIM THE CHRISTMAS BOWL TOGETHER! "He the puts her down and bows " my name is Kurita Ryokan nice to meet you... "Sena then bows and says "Kobayakawa Sena. You can call me Sena." she then smiles.

XD~XD~XD

Sena looks at her cell phone happily because she has another friend. Then three boys stop I front of her. They were the hah-hah brothers. They weren't brothers but everyone thought of them as brothers. They would always bully her when she was in middle school.

The oldest 'brother' called Jumonji walked up to her "hey Sena we've been waiting for you." he said threatenly. When he started to look closer at her he saw that she looked cute. She blushed a bit but Sena didn't notice. Jumonji coughed and said "you seem to have gotten all friendly with the fatty. I have business with him so don't you dare run away." he glares at her so she wouldn't run away.

Kuroki, the second oldest brother, is holding a bat and says "but... to use a bat? Is it all right? Isn't it a little to much?"

Jumonji the turns to him and smirks "well, it's not the best way, since we already have a record with the police."

Togano, the youngest brother, stops reading his manga and looks at Jumonji "police?"

Jumonji then grabs Sena cell phone forcefully and says "we have a good reason to use... Let's say that the fatty used it to attack us, then that would put out the football club."

Something inside Sena cracked

Togano looked at the phone and said "look she has a girl number too. Maybe we should leave the girl a message."

Something inside Sena snapped. She finally says "I've had enough." she jumps on Jumonji to grab her phone. Jumonji blushes for a bit cause he could feel her breast against him. 'what size is she? A C cup?' but his thought was cut off when he felt a pain no his hand. "AAARRGGH"

Sena has her phone and bag and starts running.

Jumonji shouts "BEAT HER TO THE STATION!"

Sena runs out of the alleyway and saw a lot of people. She looks up and saw there was a festival going on. "OH SHIT! NO WAY!"

Hiruma comes out of the convenient store and hears Sena. He looks and says "oh it's that chick." he sees Sena panicking.

Sena looks around panicking ' can I lose them in the crowd? No... Any detours? No... Shit no use! Which way should I go tithe station.' she then hears Jumonji and Kuroki coming after her. She looks at her cell phone and sees her friend's names. She then puts on a brave farce and squats a bit. She glares at the crowed and sees a pass way to run.

'Almost got you.' Kuroki smirks as he is about to grab her. The next second she was gone.

Sena started running and past hiruma like the wind itself. Sena start to cut through the crowd in seconds, while Jumonji and Kuroki are stuck in the crowd.

Hiruma looks at her with a surprised face ' that carry ' and starts to follow her.

Togano gets in front of her and says "got you now."

Sena does a spin move and runes past him.

Togano looks confused " hey wha...?

Hiruma is behind them smirking ' oh a spin move! '

Sena looks back and sees no one behinds her. She start to go down starts ' HEE I won't make it! '

Hiruma looks at her sitting on a fence 'not yet keep those legs moving.' he then shouts "DIVE!"

Sena then dives into the train before the door closed and says on the floor " excuse m-me."

The hah-hah brothers are going down stairs when they all trip. Then hiruma lands on them "TOUCHDOWN! YA-HA!"

:P~:P~:P

The next day Sena starts walking toward her house. 'What a tiring day today. I hope they won't pick on me. Now that I think about it they left me alone the whole day.' she then looks at her phone and smiles' oh well. At least I saved my friends." she hums happily without knowing that someone was behind with a devilish smile.

A few minutes later...

"Yup we got a new recruit just yesterday! And it's a girl!" kurita says to hiruma smiling.

Hiruma then looks at kurita smiling saying "hey I found someone too! This girl will be our running back. She's so full of energy that I had to make sure she joined."

" that great! You also got a girl. I can't wait to meet her!" says kurita

"follow me. I've arranged a meeting." hiruma then opens the door to their club house.

What kurita saw surprised him "SENA-CHAN!"

Hiruma starts shooting everywhere and says "here she is. Prepare a recruit form."

Kurita then start to help Sena uniting her. "are you ok Sena-chan?" Sena just nods her head. She then starts shouting at hiruma "PERVERT!" hiruma and kurita look at her surprised. Then hiruma breaks the silence "how am I a pervert?" with a blank face. Sena glares at him "you grabbed me and touched me where you're not supposed to!" kurita face turns red. Hiruma face is still blank. He then throws her football gear. "Put this on. I want to see if it fits." when Sena sees that they weren't leaving she grabs something from her bag. They see it was a USP gun. "GET THE HELL OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!" she then shooting at them.

Hiruma get out of that without any marks or scratches but kurita wasn't lucky.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! WHAT ARE THESE!?" kurita rolled on the ground out of pain.

Hirima looks but sees that he wasn't bleeding. He grabs one of the 'bullets' and saw that they were rock salt. He looks at them questionably when the door opens. He sees Sena with the football uniform on with the helmet also on. "Looks like it fits." he then looks more carefully. Then he points his gun to her breast. "what happened to you boobs? I swear they were bigger." Sena slapped the gun away while blushing. "PERVERT. And to answer your question I ..." she whispers. Hiruma gets closer to her "what?" Sena then says a little louder "I found bandages and binded my boobs so they wouldn't be visible." hiruma nods "it would be better that way for no one finds out." Sena looks at him confused. Hiruma reloads his gun and says "listen here. During the game you're not kobayakawa Sena. You are..."

Eyeshield 21!

Sena start to cry "but I only want to be manager!"

Hiruma smirks at her "you can do both. Now change. "hiruma get out and closes the door.

Sena scream in her mind 'WHY?' when she finishes changing she was surprised when hiruma opens the door. She says nothing and grabs her stuff to leave when hiruma stops her. "I'll walk you home. "

( )_( )

(") (")... Bunny

Sena was surprised when hiruma told her, he was walking her home. The walk was silent only until hiruma interrupted it.

"where did you learn how to shoot? And why salt rocks?" he asked without looking.

Sena though for a minute and said "you see, my dad was a champion shooter. He saw that I was getting bullied or being looked at weirdly, whatever that means, and thought I should learn self defense that requires a gun. He was an excellent teacher. But when he gave me a gun I told him that I would only use real bullets if I was in danger. So I made them. And they sting like a bitch so I thought it would be better."

Hiruma hummed and kept quiet.

When they reached her house he said "tomorrow we have practice in the morning so wake up early. Goodbye."

Sena looked his way and said "bye."

When Sena went inside she saw her mom. With an evil smirk. Uh oh

Mihae wouldn't stop asking about hiruma, but then noticed that Sena wasn't listening because she was in her own world. Mihae smiled hugely and hoped that they would become a couple. Sena dad just ignored everything and pretended he heard nothing.

*OMAKE*

The hah-hah brothers walked to schools all bruised up after the train incident and saw a group of people looking at the poster. When they saw it they saw...

'LEAVE HER ALONE, OR EVERYONE WILL KNOW - YA-HA'

It was a picture of them naked with their privet part and faces blurred.

"Hah?"  
"Haah?"  
"Haaah?"

Spider: finally I finished :D now I have to start on the second chapter and the drawing TT-TT and the drawing might take a little longer.

Spider: leave comments on how you liked it.

P.S I also wrote this in my IPad so the word design are strange

P.S.S Also for people who know katekyo hitman reborn, I did a community on female Tsuna stories. If you like to visit it go to my account and click on my community section.


	2. the five second wall

**Spider: I finally figured this thing out:D with a lot of help though. I hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21**

_'thinking_'  
"talking"  
**Singing**

* * *

** ~the five second wall~**

"the American football club!" Mamori exclaimed

Sena forgot to tell Mamori about that she joined a club. She just remembered this morning.

Sena smiled and said "Kurita is really nice person." but then she frowned and turned red. "but Hiruma is a pervert!" Sena then pouted cutely.

Mamori looked surprised " I would have thought you'd say he was a horrible person."

Sena tried to glare but turned into a pout " he's a creepy pervert!"

Mamori then laughed "HAHAHAHAHA" she was then holding her stomach.

Sena looked worriedly at her and asked "mamori-neechan, are you ok?"

Mamori then catches her breath and says "out of all the things you say, you say pervert HAHA I just *pant* can't believe it."

Mamori then coughed and stood up straight. She looked at Sena with a determined face "this American football tournament... It's not really meant or you. Why are you playing such a sports when you know you weak and fragile?"

Sena felt a stab_ 'gea thanks'_

Sena cleared her throat to get Mamori attention. "don't worry I'm not a player, just the manager."

Mamori sighed with relieved "thank goodness. Listen I'm a member of the honors society. If Hiruma does anything to you don't like tell me right away ok?"

Sena smiled softly and nodded. _**(Me: I can hearts in the background from those boys... Wait...is...that one? Oh God! You really don't want to know.)**_

Mamori then stopped and asked "wait... Why are you going so early in the morning?"

Sena looked at Mamori with a _**(me:*cough*fake*cough*)**_ smile on her face "we have a team meeting."

* * *

"SO LETS BEGAN WITH MORNING PRACTICE" "QUIT IT ALREADY YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

Hiruma tied Sena up and dragged her to the football field where Kurita was practicing.

Hiruma looked at Kurita "It's not too early it is?"

Kurita stopped practicing and looked up to see Sena and Hiruma "Oh good morning. Oh I woke up earlier then I usually do because we finally have three members. I been here since 2 am" Kurita said happily.!  
These buttons are customizable! Just long press a key to redefine it with your own characters!

Hiruma pointed at him and said "He's a bit dim."

**CRACK**

Kurita just broke the big bruiser

Hiruma looked pissed off "IDIOT! YOU BROKE IT DIDN'T YOU!"

Sena looks at them scared _'that's incredible power... It's frightening.'_

Hiruma kicks it and says "Shit. Can't do anything about it now. I'll just get our principal to get us a new one."

Sena pales and looks away_ 'this person aura is even worse'_

Sena looks around and sees something on the ground. "What is this? A ladder?"

"Oh that the ladder drill. You can practice show to step move to the side. It's a basic training to learn the movement of American football." Kurita explain while doing it.

Sena steps on the ladder. "Like this?" Kurita just nods "Yeah like that."

Sena freezes '_shit... That was bad. I almost this practice without realizing it!_'

Hiruma looked at Kurita "Let's start practice with the ladder drill then."

"Wait my neck is kinda sore. I'm done after the 40 yard dash." Kurita starts to stretch his neck.

Hiruma grabs the stopwatch "40 yard dash... It's been a long time. Ok let's clock the run." He then throws the stopwatch at Sena.

Hiruma then yells at Kurita "Show me the results of your morning training." "I can't make myself run fast so soon!"

Sena then looks at Hiruma with a curios face. "How many seconds does it usually take to run 40 yards?"

Hiruma gives her a bored face "For average players it about 5 seconds. You can say the 5 second barrier is the difference between an average player and a sprinter. If a high school student can do it in 4.8 seconds he can go anywhere." He then turns to her and grins "high school fastest student and his name is Shin, and his is 4.4 seconds."

"I'm ready" Kurita shouted.

"Ready... Set... "

**KABOOM!**

Hiruma shoot his rocket launcher. Sena jumped scared out of her wits.

Sena showed Hiruma the stop watch he read... 6.5 seconds_** (me: oh no.)**_

Hiruma then got a pissed of face and started to kick Kurita "YOU FUCKING FATASS! WHAT FUCKING TRAINING ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"I can't help it. I'm already beat." Kurita yelled while on the ground.

Sena the grabbed Hiruma from behind "he can't help it Yoichi! He's tired, so leave him be."

Hiruma stopped kicking Kurita, then turned to look at her with a smirk on his face "what did you just say?"

Sena gave him a confused face "I said that he... Can't... Help..." Sena then realized what she called him and blushed furiously. _'Oh god. Did I just call him that?!'_

Hiruma then put his face closer to her face and asked again "I repeat, what did you just call me?"

Sena just looked away with her face red "oh look at that it's your turn Hiruma."

Hiruma just smirked. "I'll show you how it's done!" The Hiruma sprinted.

Sena looked at the stopwatch and saw... 5.1 seconds

"YA-HA! I just ran my best time!" Hiruma cheered

Sena stared at him being 'awed'. Hiruma had a grin. If you looked more closely you could see a blush on his cheeks.

Hiruma turned to Sena "we'll, lastly..."

Sena started to sweat "well I can't... I'll have to pass."

Hiruma stared at her "Wha? Wanna run that much?"

Sena cried and went to the other side.

Hiruma looked at Kurita "It's possible to overcome the 5 second wall with those legs."

Kurita looked surprised "Are you... Do you really think Sena-Chan can do that?" He then looked worried "Is it really that easy to bit it?"

Hiruma rubbed his neck "Yeah maybe your right. We'll soon find out then."

"Ready... Set..."

**KABOOM**

Hiruma again shoot his rocket launcher.

Sena sprinted for her life. When she got to Kurita he exclaim "WOW! Sena just ran the 5 second dash." Sena looked couldn't believe it. "No... No way!"

Hiruma was silent. He then went over to his laptop and read "Kobayakawa physical strength test based on her junior high days was placed first only in subject reputation hopping. Hiruma the opened a bag _**(me: I'm pretty sure you guys know where this is going :/**_) "Built up quickness by running errands... That's how you do the rocket-start. But since your speed slows down quickly in the foot-trace, you never make the record." He then but a bone inside her shirt "Hope you don't make it warm." Sena looked at him confused.

"CEREBEROS!"

Sena looked behind her and saw a beast that eyes glowed.

"RRRAAARRR!" "HHHHIIIIIEEEE!"

When Sena finished Hiruma looked at the stopwatch

"YA-HA! She finally shows her true color!"

"She broke the high school record! It's top speed in NFL! No one can stop her! It's the golden legs." Kurita cheered "Sena you shouldn't hide this talent!" Hiruma started to shoot bullet.

They then heard laughter. They looked and saw Sena laughing. Hiruma really wished he let her put on her breast bindings. Because Cereberos was on her boob. He swear he saw blood coming out of it nose. Hiruma glared at the dog.

"Hiruma is this your dog? He's so funny." She then looked at Cereberos on the face. "I think the name fits you." Cereberos barked and started to lick her. Sena just laughed happily.

Kurita looked at Sena "WOW. I never seen Cereberos get friendly with someone other than you, Hiruma."

Hiruma looked at them and smiled.

Kurita looked at Hiruma "So when will the tournament start?"

"Tomorrow."

"TOO SOON!" Kurita started to panic and Sena couldn't move because Cereberos was on her lap.

* * *

Hiruma took out his big gun and looked series "We need 8 people to help us out on tomorrow game. We're going to split up and gather them."

Sena looked at Hiruma questionly "8 people? I thought you said there were 11 people in American football?"

Hiruma pointed at himself "9"

Then at Kurita "10"

Then at Sena "11"

Sena then spited out her tea. "FOR THE LAST TIME IM THE MANAGER!"

Kurita looked at Hiruma "Hiruma we can't force her to play." He then looked at Sena "we'll just have to do our best to gather up 9 people ok?"

Sena just nodded

**BAM!**

Hiruma pointed at the board he just made. "Each person 3 people! I don't care what you have to do! Just pull out anybody from the sports team!"

"3 PEOPLE BY TODAY!?" Kurita and Sena shouted

"The person with the least people gathering receives penalty!"

Sena didn't even want to think what the penalty was.

* * *

Sena first went to the basketball team

"umm.. Excuse me but could you join the American football game tomorrow?"

The boys looked at her and looked at her body._** (Me:creepy.)**_ "Are you going to cheer then?"

Sena blushed "I guess so..."

They whispered to each other "Think we should?" "Nah it's not really worth it." "But she's cute." "Yeah, but it's only one game." They then shook their heads. Sena looked disappointed and left.

* * *

Sena tried every team but they all said no. But without her knowing, Hiruma busted also and blackmailed them. She went to the last club. It was the track club.

Sena looked at her list "This is the last place." She opened the door and only saw one person in there.

"Excuse me... But can you join the American football game?"

He looked at her and said "American football game? That's fine I'll play."

Sena eyes widen "Really!"

"Sure. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! That impossible! I have a part-time job working in delivering magazine. I have to deliver them by tomorrow evening."

Sena looked disappointed. But then said with confidence "Then let me help."

He gave her a look but said "ok." He ripped up his map in half and gave her half of the magazine he had. "When your done meet me there ok. Thanks." He then to on his bike and rode off.

Sena looked and the map and marked the rode she was going to use. "Ok then... Let's go."

* * *

_**(Me: let me make this clear. I'm calling Ishimaru 'he' because he hasn't told Sena his name.)**_

"There, there, and there." He looked at his empty basket. "Oh I guess I'm done already. I guess it's because I'm on a bicycle. Maybe I pushed her to hard. I wonder if I can find her."  
He then started to ride the way they would meet. He saw her on the ground and stopped suddenly. "Owa, that was fast. You didn't throw them away did you?"

Sena gave him a tearful look "No of course not! I delivered all of them!"

He just laughed and said "I'm joking. I'm joking. Wow I'm really saved. I'll divide my pay-check with you."

Sena got up from the ground and brushed some of the dirt off her skirt. "I really don't care about the money. Instead could you..."

Sena put up a sticker on the board

Kurita gave her a bear hug "Sena you did it! Now there a total of ten people."

"We're one person short." Kurita then looked at the floor all sad. "We were so close."

Sena stayed quiet for a bit, then said "Umm... If I participate..."

Hiruma then slammed the door open, looking pissed. "THAT FUCKIN CONVENIENT STORE! They ran out of sugarless gum! Even flies wouldn't eat sugar gum!"

He then threw soda Kurita and Sena. _'Do flies even whew gum?'_

Hiruma looked at the board "Oh forgot to paste the rest of them."

They then saw 17 stickers on Hiruma side.

"WE DID IT!"

"'We' didn't do anything! I'm the one who did all the gathering you good for nothing bastards!" Hiruma then started to kick Kurita. He was going to kick Sena when she took out her gun."Kick me and I shoot you in the balls." Hiruma didn't even try.

* * *

Sena was walking home when she noticed the moon flowers, and Casablanca lily in the park haven't bloomed yet. _(Me: they're flowers that only bloom at night.)_ Sena looked around to see if anybody was there. When she felt that nobody was there she started to sing. To bad she didn't see the shadow behind the tree.

(BONNE JUSTICE by miyake kazunori)

**C'est la Chaude loi des hommes**

**Du raisin ils font du vin**

**Du charbon ils font du feu**

**Des baisers ils font des hommes**

The shadow behind the tree saw that all the flowers started to bloom when she sang. He also saw something glow on her back.

**C'est la dure loi des hommes**

**Se garder intact malgre**

**Les Guerres et la misere**

**Malgre les dangers de mort**

Sena started to add arm movement to herself and dance a bit. She spinned and twirled.

**C'est la douce loi des hommes**

**De changer l'eau en lumiere**

**Le reve en realite**

**Et les ennemis en freres**

All the flowers were done blooming and started to glow.

**Une loi vielle et nouvelle**

**Qui va se perfectionnant**

**Du fond du coeur de l'enfant**

**Jusqu'a la raison supreme**

Sena opened her eyes and saw that the whole park started to glow. She spinned around and laughed. She stopped and took out her gun.

"Who's there?" And pointed at the tree with shadow behind it.

The shadow came out of the tree with his gun on his arm.

"Hiruma?" Sena sighed with relieve. _'Why did I just feel relieved?'_

"Why?"

Sena looked at Hiruma with a confused face. "Huh?"

"Why did the flowers start bloom and glowing only when you started to sing? And why was your back glowing?"

Sena eyes widen. She covered her eyes with her hair and looked down. There was a moment of silence but Sena broke it.

"I'm not really sure myself. Ever since I was born I could sing to the flowers and they would all start to bloom. My parents didn't mind. We have a beautiful garden in the back. But I could never sing in front of people cause I would get nervous and faint." Sena heard something and looked at Hiruma. HE WAS LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF. Sena became embarrassed even further "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Hiruma caught his breath and said "I can't *pant* believe you would *pant* faint when you would try to sing in front of a crowd. HAHAHA!"

Sena face then became even redder. She went up to him and started to hit his chest. It didn't really hurt. "You big meanie!"

When Hiruma finally regained his breath he asked "What about your back glowing?" Sena stopped hitting his chest and said "Oh that's just my birthmark. For some reason it start to glow when I sing, but it doesn't hurt so we don't see the doctor." Hiruma nodded. Sena then noticed how close she was to him. He looked down at her and started to lean toward her. She felt her eyes were closing and felt his breath on her mouth. He then grabbed her shoulder and...

**RING RING**

Sena phone started to ring. Sena opened her eyes, grabbed her phone and answered. It was her mother.

"U-u-umm hello? Oh mom. Oh I'm coming home right now. N-n-no that's not why I'm late. All right, all right already. I'm coming home right now. Bye" Sena then hang-up her phone.

Sena then turned to Hiruma and blushed. "M-my parents want me home now. I-I'll see you tomorrow Hiruma. Bye." She then ran to her house.

Hiruma just standed there and cursed _'What the hell was I doing?'_ You could see there was a blush on his face. He then started to shoot me. _**(Me: STOP IT ALREADY! TT-TT)**_

When Sena got home she went straight to her room and put her face on her pillow and screamed.

='o'=

"Good morning Sena." Waved Ishimaru

Sena bowed "good morning"

Hiruma came and Sena looked away with a blush.

Hiruma looked at Sena but then looked away and grinned. "Oh so you've gathered."

One of the guys looked pissed "What's up? You're the last one to arrive."

Another guy stood up "So where are the extremely cute cheerleaders?"

Hiruma folded his hands. "Oh they'll come later" Sena looked away_ 'Full of lies.'_

One of the guys pointed at Sena and asked "Is she one of them?"

Hiruma nodded

Sena felt like her nightmare came true.

The guys looked at her like she was a piece of meat.

Sena looked around. She then looked at Hiruma "Now then that I think about... Where's Kurita-San?"

Hiruma gave her a blank face "Penalty game."

Sena started panicking "Ah now that you mention! What was the penalty game!?"

Hiruma looked away with his blank face "I wouldn't do something cruel before the game. He's just a baggage carrier." Sena sighed with relive.

Ishimaru walked up to Hiruma "I didn't bring anything. Is that ok?"

Hiruma smirked "yeah we have everything prepared."

Hiruma turned around and saw Kurita. "Oh you're here fucking fatty, now let's go."

What everyone saw was Kurita pulling, huge boxes and bags. "This is pretty heavy." Kurita said that easily. As if it was nothing!

_'I'm really glad at least found one person'_ Sena started to tremble. She peeked at Hiruma but then remembered what happened last night. She started blushing. Hiruma knew that she looked at him once in a while and smirked at that.

Mamori was studying when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw a text from Sena. _'The tournament is today! My scouting game."_

Mamori looked away from the phone "The tournament already? So American football starts in April ,huh?

Sena looked outside of the train carriage. _'I wonder why it's less crowded here.'_ On the door read a paper saying _'Cleaning move to another carriage!'_** (Me: for some reason I can hear Hiruma cackle. *shivers*)**

Sena turned to Kurita "Are the opponents in today game strong?"

"No they should be small and weak." He then said excitingly "Maybe we'll win! The Devil Bats first win!"

Hiruma looked at him with a board expression "Its not a 'maybe', we will win."

Kurita the turned to Sena "Do you have the team roster for the Tokyo tournament?"

Sena nodded "Yeah." She then started to reach for the bag that was on the top. Hiruma peeked and saw Sena trying to reach it. What he also saw was that her shirt rided up and showed her belly button and her boobs. He also saw that the other guys were having a nosebleed by just looking at her. This just pissed him off. Kurita could only feel the heat of anger from Hiruma. When she finally grabbed the bag, the guys we're disappointed. Sena got the paper out and gave it to Kurita.

"Wow! There are more teams this year."

Sena looked at the roster and said "Oh maybe we can make it to the Kantou tournament if we win a few games." She then sniffed "Do you smell fire?" She then looked at her paper and saw it was on fire because Hiruma light it with his lighter. "HHIIA!" She let go of the rooster and it turned to ashes.

"Don't be thinking of unnecessary things. Win today's game. Think only about that!" Hiruma then put away his lighter.

Sena stood up and glared at him. More like cutely pouted at him _**(me: aww, just want to hug you *squeal***_) "YOU JERK! NOW HOW AM I GOING TO KNOW WHO ARE OUR OPPONETS!"

Hiruma smirked and said "I already know who are our opponents are. They are..."

**THE KOIGAHAMA CUPIDS**

When they got there, Sena felt excited for the game.

Hiruma looked at the game and said "This game is about to end already."

Sena started to distribute the equipment to the players. "Uh... It became a bit tense..."

Ishimaru then gave her a smile that relaxed her a bit "it's a good feeling before the game. Being like this... Kinda makes you blood chill y'know."

Sena overheard the whispered of the other players "Looks scary... We might get hurt." "I just want to end it quickly and go home."

Sena looked at them worriedly_ 'The team spirit seems to be falling to pieces. Well I guess it can't be helped since the team was assembled in a rush'_

Kurita turned to the opponent side "oh look, their here."

What everyone saw was a lovey-dovey group. Their girlfriend were feeding them, kissing them, hugging them, and helping the stretch.

"Kuiogahama cupids 3rd year. All members have girlfriend & and are famous for bring them to the games." This got the team quite fired up.

They all turned to Kurita saying "we'll defiantly beat them!" "Lets do our best Kurita-senpai!" "Uh... Sure." Kurita finished lamely. _'He brought the team spirit back up'_

The players then turned to Sena "When are our cheerleaders coming?"

Sena looked away and said nervously "They'll be here any minute." She then ran up to Hiruma and said "What should I do?"

Hiruma just threw her a bag "Put this on."

Sena didn't think about what was in the bag.

"Oh hi dirty devil bats." The captain of Hatsujou came with his girl friend smirking at them. "I'm sorry about our loud cheering. They wouldn't listen, they insisted on coming to support us." He didn't look sorry at all. Basterd. He then started to look around. "OH THERE NOT ONE SINGLE GIRL HERE! Huh that weird, I wonder I Deimon is an all-boy school."

"Wait, I'm a girl." They all turned to Sena and saw her wearing a cheerleader outfit. It showed a bit of her stomach, and you can shee the shape of her boobs better, and instead of having Pom-Poms she had pistols.

Hatsujou stepped back but then said "I guess... You do. What's your name cutie?" Sena felt disturbed "I am the Devil Mistress and I will cheer for the devil bats." And blew a raspberry at him. "Well... we still have 10 girls on our side." And looked at his side and saw none.

"KYA! It's Jari-Pro's Sakuraba-kun!" "Can we really have a coed-party with him!" "Yup! If we win with you cheering for us." "deal!"

"NOOOOO!"

Sena turned to the girls and ordered "Come on girls, lets cheer for the devil bats! YA-HA!" And shoot her pistols. Hiruma thought that was cute.

He then saw that the koigahama cupids were on fire and 'helped' them with it.

Sena then went to Kurita and Hiruma and looked at the pictures. "Where did you guys get this picture?"

Kurita went to her side and said "Oh yeah... That Jari-Pro's Sakuraba-kun. Last year we forced him to take it during a practice game." Sena could already imagine Hiruma pointing a gun at him. Poor Sakuraba."The Oujou White Knight is an excellent team. They are very strong. But somehow we held on 99-0." Kurita looked proud of himself. "What! You won?! And made 99 goals." Kurita sweat drops and said "No in American football, each goal is worth 6 points or more." Hiruma gave her a stupid face. "At least learn the damn rules!"

Kurita went to his bag to grab something. "I'll explain briefly before the game."

Kurita took out a football "In short, hold the ball and run to the end zone and score 6 points."

Hiruma pointed to the sprinklers. "That's the end zone right there."

Sena then pointed to the posts "Uh, aren't those the goal post?"

"You can also kick but that only gets you 3 points."

"So there's and advantage to run... Because you get 6 points."

"But since the opponent will try to stop you by tackling you like this" Kurita then started to run toward her and out of instinct she dodge it.

Hiruma grabbed her by her shirt and said "Let's put her in today's game after all."

"HIIA! LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Hiruma then noticed that she was pulling her shirt because it was riding up. So he let her go. Sena then turned to glare at him.

Hiruma pointed at her "If it looks like we're going to win, we won't put you in. We don't want our secret weapon to break into pieces. But if it looks like we're in trouble, even by one point, your in." Sena paled at that.

Hiruma then called a group huddle. "Are you ready? If you bastards lose, it's the end of the tournament." Hiruma the put his serious face on. "Think only about bringing them down."

Sena saw his face and blushed a bit. _'He actually looks cool. Wait! What am I thinking! I need to focuses.'_

**"KICK... THEIR... ASSES! YEAH!"** 'What a huddle shout.'

The battle begun

* * *

While Sena was cheering with the cheerleader when one of them ask someone to go along with her to the bathroom. Sena went with her.

When they finished and were going back, the girl next to her shouted "SAKURABA-KUN!" And trip over the rail. Sena tried to help her, but she only got pulled. She closed her eyes while falling and waited for the pain. When she felt nothing she opened her eyes. She saw a handsome man with black hair and black eyes. "Sei-kun?"

Shin looked at her confused and then realization. "Sena?" Sena just nodded her head "Sei-kun could... You put me down?" Shin the put her down. They looked at the girl that fell and saw her faint. "I think it's better if you lay her down." Sena suggested. They both nodded.

Shin tuned to Sena "So why are you here?" Sakuraba sweat dropped at his rudeness.

Sena nervously laughed "Well you see... I joined the football club as their manager."

Shin looked at her surprised. Sena was more nervous. Then an idea came to her head. "Why don't you come to my house today and I'll explain everything there, ok?" Shin just nodded. Sena waved at him and walked back to her team.

Sakuraba stayed silent until he finally broke it. "So... Who was she?" You can't blame him for asking. Shin didn't really interact with any girls, so what made this one special. Other than being cute. Shin closed his eyes and smiled "An old friend." The smile shocked Sakuraba. "Come on we need to scout them."

* * *

Sakuraba looked at his video "Both teams are still scoreless. The cupid's offense is powerful in its own way." Shin then decided to comment "But Kurita will not stop."  
Shin hasn't spoken a word since Sena left, so that surprised Sakuraba. He thought back to one of the games "Kurita-kun even gave us trouble didn't he. The soft line is no match for him." Sakura-kun looked at Hiruma "Compared to the devil bats offense..."

Hiruma threw a pass but failed to catch it. Hiruma then started to kick him

Sakuraba looked impressed. "Nice pass." Shin interrupted "But his team mates are a bunch of amateurs." Sakuraba felt sorry for them. "It's the same as last year isn't it? Only Hiruma and Kurita are good. What a waste." Shin then said "Yeah just one more person. It would be different if they had a running back." While looking at Sena. He then whispered "Why isn't she playing?" Sakuraba then pointed the camera to Sena who was cheering for them. "Would they even let a girl play?" Shin just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Hiruma spotted Sakuraba and Shin scouting. "Damn it! Didn't take long." Kurita looked confused.

Hiruma pointed at them "See that." "Ah... It's Sakuraba-kun!" Hiruma started to chock him. "Why the fuck would I care about Sakuraba? I meant who next to him!" Kurita looked at Shin. Hiruma then explain "Shin from the White Knights. The strongest and fastest linebacker in high school. He's too strong. He's not human." This only pissed Sena.

"Sei-kun is human! He just has a hard time showing emotions to other people." She really wished she didn't open her Mouth. Hiruma pointed his gun and threatened her "How in the world do you know Shin?" Hiruma had a dark aura and was even more pissed since she called him by his first name. That meant that they were close. Sena paled. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Shin. When Hiruma pointed his gun at her, he ran straight toward them to try and protect her. Hiruma just glared at him and Shin kept his stotic face on. You could a dark aura around them. Sena just sighed and said "Just meet at my house and I'll explain everything. They both started at each other until Hiruma 't'ched' and walks off. Sena felt relieved that the dark aura was gone. She turned to Shin and said "please return back to Sakuraba-kun. I'll meet you at my house ok?" Shin just nodded and walked off. They didn't know that Sakuraba recorded the whole thing.

While Sena was in her thought she didn't notice that Ishimaru slipped and got injured only until she heard the commotion.

"Who the hell gave you these shoes?" Sena paled when she remembered that she gave Ishimaru the shoes.

Hiruma turned to her and gave her his devil face "FUCKING CHIBI! NOW THE DAMN DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE SPIKE SHOES!" "HIIIAA! I'M SORRY!"He then grabbed her and dragged her to the back of a building.

He threw her to the ground and gave her something. She paled when she saw what it was.

**~ A few minutes later~**

Kurita asked Hiruma when he came back "So what about Ishimaru-kun substitute?"

Hiruma let out a grin "A hero will come at this critical moment."

All of a sudden a person ran in light speed and went in front of Hiruma.

**THE SPEED OF LIGHT RUNNING BACK... EYESHIELD 21**

Sena cried 'Reserve me a hospital room' T-T

* * *

"That girl cute. Is she a half-breed?" "Yeah, the one by the window." **(Me: how rude :( )**

Mamori couldn't stop looking at the text from Sena. She was getting a bad feeling.

* * *

She felt nervous. She could hear their whispers "Who is that?" "I can't see the face through the eyeshield."

"Colored eyeshield aren't allowed." "He has eyestrain. Here's the **(cough*forged*cough)** permission slip from the association."

Kurita the started to run towards her. "Have you become motivated Sen-HIBABOBEBE" he was then electrocuted by Hiruma. "What's wrong with your back? Does it itch? Then use the ground to scratch!" He then dragged Kurita. "YOU FUCKING FATTY! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO IF THE OTHER ATHLETES FIND OUT! ISHIMARU ONLY CAME TO SCOUT!" He then turned to Shin direction. "Beside Shin is also here. We've gotta at least hide her identity."

He the cackling "Well let's get rid of Sakuraba at least. With a simple MISSILE."

Kurita and Sena started to panic "MISSILE!"

He then went toward the cheerleaders. "Hey, that's Jari-Pro's Sakuraba-kun."

The cheerleaders then ran straight toward him like a missile._ 'Oh that kind of missile.'_

Sakura the started to panic "Oh crap! Sorry I leave the rest of the video to you!" He then passed the video camera to Shin. But he forgot something important about Shin.

**CRACK**

He forgot Shin horrible with technology.

Shin then ran after Sakura.

"Hm? Somehow Shin has disappeared too." Hiruma turned to Sena with a smirk. "Alright run towards your heart desire... Eyeshield 21."

He looked straight at her eyes with seriousness. "Nine-seconds left! This is the last one play, so you'll either laugh or cry." Kurita looked worried. "I don't think it will work out that perfectly." "If you fall while running, we're finished." "But eleven people are tackling me!"

Hiruma then got at the end of his wits. "WE'VE GOT NO OTHER CHOICE! YOU DON'T WANT IT TO END HERE DO YOU?!"

So the game starts

"Nine seconds left. Cupids are kicking off." They kick it really high.

Hiruma then catches the ball and pass it to eyeshield. She then started to run.

"THE OTHER WAY!"

Sena then turned but she had... "THAT IDIOT! Again with the shoes!" Kurita turned to Hiruma. "Artificial grass one?" "No... Sneakers." Kurita started to cry.

When the dust cloud she created started to fade away she started to run in light speed. She then started to count the players she passed.

_'First one. Two. Three. Four.'_

"What in the world?! That's not the speed of a high school student?!" Exclaimed the players on both side.

Hatsujou then started to take it seriously. "Why are you guys just standing there! STOP HIM!" They then started to charge at her.

Sena looked at them and saw a path that she could use. She then used it and passed them. 'Five, six, seven'

"Zero-seconds left!" "Is it over!" "No... It'll continue until this one play is over." "We will be beaten and lose or the table will be turned and we win."

Hatsujou then got even more pissed off. "Take him down! Everyone all together!" They all started to try and tackle eyeshield. Sena saw a path but_ 'its to tight! I can't!'_ Then Hiruma and Kurita started to tackle them. She then saw a straight path and passed them,_ 'eight, nine, ten, eleven. There's nobody left! No one can stop me!'_

TOUCHDOWN

"YA-HA!" "Our first win! Devil Bats first win!"

Sena then smiled and turned around... Only to slip into mud. _'Why is this the only muddy place?'_ She then remembered that Hiruma hacked into the sprinklers. She turned around and saw the whole team after her.

"AMAZING! WE'RE IMPRESSED!" "We don't know who you are but please join the soccer club!" "Joined the basketball club, now!" She even saw Ishimaru stand up like a zombie. "Join the track team!" "HIIIAAA!" Sena then ran behind Hiruma who shouted to Kurita "FATBLOCK!" This translated to _'Fucking fatt ass, block them!'_

Hiruma then walked up to Sena, who was on the ground, and said "If they found out your real identity then, it'll become a violent kidnapping right?" Sena could already imagine it. All of them trying to pull her without giving her a rest.

Mamori was awestruck. She just saw someone as small as Sena win a football game._ 'There's an amazing athlete as small as Sena. If Sena works hard to then...'_ She then snapped out of it. "That right! Where's Sena?" She then ran and saw Ishimaru on the bench and ran straight toward him. "Ishimaru, is Sena here?"

Hiruma turned and put on a menacing face. "Damn it! A bothersome person is here." He then kicked Sena. "Hurry up and get back there! I'll fucking kill you if you get discovered!"

Sena started to run and hide to change back into her clothes. By doing that she accidentally tripped and fell. "Sena!" She was then pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry. This only happened because I told you to join a club. You did your best. I'm sorry." Mamori let go of Sena and glared at Hiruma. "Hiruma-kun!"

* * *

**Spider: FINISHED! Finally. It took me 2 days and 1 night to complete it. I'm sorry that I left it on a cliffhanger. Right now I'm starting to draw Sena so chapter 3 might take a while.**

**P.S also if you guys know katekyo hitman reborn check out my community of female tsuna. It's called "tsuna-hime"**


	3. That hand won't stop me

**Spider: hi :D I hope you liked the last chapter. I know it was longer than the other one but for some reason I couldn't stop only until I was satisfied. I hope you like this chapter then.**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**Singing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21.**

* * *

**~That hand won't stop me~**

Mamori stood up against Hiruma. "Your brutality toward first year, even if the school discipline club has given up on you... TODAY I WON'T LEt YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Hiruma smirked "Ho... Won't let me get away huh?" "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Hiruma then went to his bag and took out something. _**(Me: I'll give you three guess to figure out what it is.)** _"So you're going to make an appeal for the removal of the football club?"

Mamori paused and said "That's not what I meant... I will have you disqualified from the tournament."

Hiruma then became stunned. He sighed and put his black book back in the bag. Kurita then started crying of losing Sena.

Mamori then grabbed Sena and started to drag her. "I'll look for a nicer club for you. Come on."

Sena looked at Mamori hand and remembered something.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Mamori was holding Sena hand while trying to calm her down. "Let's go Sena."_

_Then a group of boys ,who apparently had crushes on Sena, started to bully her._

_"You're such a loser Sena!" "Yeah a weakling!" (Me: I can see you guys blushing on your face idiots. :( )_

_Mamori then magically pulled out a broom and waved it threatenly. The group then panicked and ran away. Mamori then magically put it away. (Me: I wish I can do that.) She looked at Sena and saw her sobbing._

_Sena then finally spoke. "I'm such a weakling. I am..."_

_Mamori tried to calm her down by giving her a gentle smile. "It's all right. You don't really have to be strong. Sena is already cute the way she is."_

_Sena looked at her and thought 'Mamori-neechan... Someday you will no longer need to hold my hand.'_

_~FLASHBACK END~_

Sena looked at Mamori hand and saw something else. A football._ 'My hand.'_ She then saw herself running across the field holding a football. She then let go.

Mamori was startled and looked back. "Sena?"

Sena then started to walk toward the football and said "It's alright. I'm sorry nee-Chan, but I'm going to stay."

Mamori looked shocked. "Bu... But!"

Sena smiled at her and said. "I'll stay here. In the football club."

Kurita then started to cry tears of joy.

Mamori still looked worried. "But... What's keeping you here?"

Hiruma then had an idea. He went to Sena side and said "Nothing! Sena-Chan place is here. No one is forcing her to stay. There is no doubt about it. Being a shumu and a team manager are her tasks. But being the manager as well could be overwhelming. If we could only decrease her workload."_** (Me: I think shumu means a person who helps the players.)**_

Mamori stayed silent. She then looked at Kurita and asked "Is there anyone else that wants the job?"

Kurita shook his head.

Mamori put on a determined face. "It's settled. I'll do it!"

Kurita started to cry tears of joys again. Hiruma started to cackle and said "Got another free person working for us."

Mamori the hugged Sena and said with excitement. "Now everything should be ok Sena!"

Sena mentally cried. _'Mamori-neechan... You are being fooled.'_

The rest of the team whispered. "I... I'm going to join the club." "Idiot... You're being fools was well."

Kurita then started to spin around on the ground. "We got our first win and have four members as well! At the rate we're going this year we're going all the way to the top! We can finally compete again with the Royal White Knight!"

Sena grabbed her bag to look for a paper. "The royals huh... With the first game over now let's see whose next..." She found it but then remembered it was burned. "Oh yeah... The tournament schedule paper is burned..." She then turned to glare at Hiruma. But as always it came out as a pout.

Kurita then suggested "Lets ask Hiruma who we'll play next."

Hiruma turned to them with a blank face. "The Royal White Knight."

"KYAAAA!"

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST VIDEO TAPING SESSION!"

The coach then turned to Sakuraba. "SAKURABA! IT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO TAPE!"

Sakuraba mentally cried. 'But I was being mobbed.'

Shin then stepped up. "No it was my responsibility as well."

Sakuraba looked surprised. Coach Shouji started thinking._ 'Uuu... Everyone clearly listens to you when you speak. Let's see how you deal with punishment.'_ He then turned around and said "Shin! You are not going to start against the Devil Bats!"

Everyone was surprised at what he said. Shin just kept his stotic face on. "I understand."

_'Well it'll be enough to let Shin play from the middle of the game against Deimon high. It'll be good practice for the others to.'_

Sakuraba looked down and thought 'This guy is the same since junior high. Why is he taking the fall for my mistake?'

"Aahh... What happen to this? Who broke the camera?"

Everyone looked at Shin. Shin pretended he didn't know anything. "Who knows? I don't know."

Sakuraba started to panic if they blame him. _'WHAT! It was you!'_

Coach Shouji then pounded the TV. "Recently you guys have been slacking off. We can't afford to let the enemy gain on us. You need to be mentally strong!" He then put on a series face. "0 point allowed means that a single point can win the game the most important thing in football is defense!" The team then started to get series. "The White Knight's defense this year will take charge this time around! We will defiantly bring home the championship!"

Shin then went to work out. While working out all he thought was this._ 'I will not fail. I will not lose stamina. I will not lose myself. I am not yet good enough. I am still not content being an average person. I still have to seize it.'_ He then stood upside down with his thumps. (Me: why do you think you're not strong enough? You're doing a handstand with your thumps!)

* * *

Kurita started to tremble while on the train. "Royal... White Knight..."

Sena then looked nervously at Kurita. "Are they really that strong?"

Hiruma answered for him in a ticked off face. "We'll get our revenge for last year 99-0. But this year we have Eyeshield 21!"

Then the other team players started to make a commotion. "Oh yeah! Just who is that eyeshield guy?" "I need to introduce him to the earth club."

Hiruma then gave an evil grin to all of them. "Who knows? After finishing his basic training at the distinguished PE school in Russia, he went to Notre Dame College to study American Football. Every match he would score 100 points. He's that tube of guy I'm telling you."

The team players were awestruck. While Sena was sweating like crazy.**_ (Me: I'm so happy I'm not in your shoes.)_**

Hiruma continued. "If they score 99 points, then you win with 100 points. The most important thing in American Football is offense!"

"I will set a block to open up a route to run on. Then the eyeshield 21 guy will take care of the rest."

Hiruma then raised his hand. "This hand will score us 100 points!"

Sena started to cry.

When everyone got off the train and went home, Hiruma started to follow Sena.

When Sena had enough, she finally had the courage to ask "Why are you following me?"

Hiruma gave her 'are you stupid face' and said "Don't you remember? I'm going to your house to talk about how you know Shin."

Sena remembered, and paled. _'Oh yeah... Oh no! How are my parents going to react when they see me with two guys!? Mom will be happy and ask me question all night, but dad...'_

They walked silently to Sena house. When they got there they met Shin. Hiruma and Shin started to glare at each other. Sena sighed and opened the door. "I'm home. And I brought two guests."

Mihae came straight forward and saw them. It was two guys. She then recognized one as the one who walked Sena home and the other one... Blank.

Shin bowed politely and said "Hello Mrs. Kobayakawa. It's good to see you again."

When Mihae heard him, she knew instantly who he was. "My Shin... You grew up to be a handsome young man." She blushed when she looked at him. "How has your mother been doing?" "Good. I think she'd be jealous that I spoke to you." Mihae giggled.

Hiruma then bowed and said politely "Hello. My name is Hiruma Yoichi. I go to school with your daughter." Mihae then bowed and led them to the living room. When she passed Sena she whispered "My... I wonder who your going to pick." Sena just blushed at that.

When Sena left to get drinks and snacks, it became silent. Shiyuma then entered the room and asked "Do you use a gun boy?" And pointed at Hiruma.

Hiruma was surprised by this. "Yes sir."

Shiyuma rolled his eyes and said "You don't fool me boy. I know your true personality."

Hiruma then put on his devil face. "And how do you know?"

Shiyuma was still relaxed. "Because you are more like your mother."

Hiruma grin fall of and was replaced with a frown.

Shiyuma smirked and continued. "I know, I know. You're asking how I know your mother, Lillian. We're friends and met at a shooting tournament. She'd try and trick me to loose, but I would always see them. She was impressed that I saw through her trick and became friends." Shiyuma smiled at the memories. "She would always get angry that she was close to winning but I always beat her. HAHA."

Hiruma then looked surprised. _'Don't tell me... This men is the one she could never beat in her stories!'_

"Dad, what are you doing?"

They all turned and saw Sena with the drinks and a confused face.

Shiyuma shook his head and said "it's nothing sweetie. I'll be going." He then left the room.

Sena set down the drinks and asked "My dad didn't say anything weird did he?"

Hiruma had a blank face on and said "No. I just found out how small the world is."

Sena gave him a confused look. Hiruma just shook his head. "It's nothing."

Sena gave up and started to put the drinks down. She then sits down and starts to explain.

"I and Sei-kun are childhood friends. Our mothers used to arrange for us to play together." Sena then looked at Shin and said "but we really didn't play. We trained. When Sei-kun found out about my speed, he forced me to train with me everytime he visited. He throw a tantrum if I didn't."

Shin had a blush on his face and coughed.

"We lost contact when he moved away, but made me promise to train myself everyday, which I did." Sena then stood up and said "That's, that. Now I think it's better if you guys go home. It's getting dark." She then followed them to the door.

Shin stopped and looked at Sena and said "I'll meet you in the next game then?"

Sena smiled and nodded.

Shin then started to jog home.

Hiruma then started and walk when Sena stopped him. "I'll see you tomorrow at the club then?" Hiruma just shrugged his shoulders.

Sena then walked up to him and stood on her tippy-toes and kissed on the cheek. She whispered "thank you."

Sena then ran inside toward her room, and fall on bed and squealed on her pillow.

Hiruma was just stunned and began to walk home. You could even see a little blush on his face.

* * *

Sena was walking with her notebook in hand. "Second game is Oujou Royal White Knights and..." Sena then looked at a piece of burned paper._ 'This paper can't be read. Stupid Yoichi! Wait why am I calling him Yoichi?!'_ Sena started to blush hard.

She then saw the clubhouse. 'There should be another tournament table around.' She then remembered how messy the room was._ 'Better go look for it.'_

She opened the door and saw... The whole room was sparkling!

"Good morning Sena." Sena turned and saw Mamori cleaning.

Mamori then walked up to Sena and said "It was a little dirty and I cleaned it up. It might not be that different from before."

Sena then exclaimed "NOT AT ALL! IT'S NOTHING LIKE BEFORE! AMAZING!"

Kurita then opened the door and said "WOW. It's sparkling. That amazing."

Mamori and Sena turned and around and exclaimed "NO, THAT'S AMAZING!"

They saw Kurita holding and carrying a whole load of sweets without breaking a sweat.

"Yay! It's Sena-Chan and Mamori-san welcome party!" They then started to eat.

"I knew it. This is Kari-Ya's Chou a La Crème. The pie ingredients and the rich 2 layer cover..." "It's crispy too!" "It add moisture to the outside because of the way the milk is used." "I really love the black grainules that are inside!" "The vanilla beans...so yum..."

Sena just stayed quite cause she didn't understand anything.

The door was them slammed opened by non-other than Hiruma.

"Oh you're all here. Then let's get started." Hiruma then kicked the table and out it as a football field. "The strategy for the upcoming match." Mamori was about to shout at him when Sena gave her some of the Crème puffs she saved to make her stay quite.

Kurita was munching on some of the cake he saved. "At least Hiruma the same as always."

Sena then said "Yeah... Scary that I'm getting used to it." Sena looked at Hiruma and turned around because she started to blush like crazy, when she remembered what happened yesterday.

Kurita looked worriedly at her. "Sena are you ok?"

She just nodded.

Hiruma smirked.

Mamori kept eating.

Hiruma then took out a box full of figures of the team.

"OOOHHH!" "Those are the models that I made for fun last night."

Hiruma then positioned to the field. He then grabbed eyeshield 21 doll and said "Let's work on our game plan." He then made the doll pass all the other dolls easily.

"HIIIAA!" Sena started to panic.

Kurita just sweat dropped by being used to this. _'This is very iffy.'_

Sena started to sweat. "I knew that would happen next... And it sure is frightening as hell... "

Mamori tuned to Sena and asked "Why are you so scared Sena? Don't you think it should be that eyeshield person to be scared? With that little body of his, facing the enemy like that. Sena should learn from him a little." She then walked off.

Sena felt a little guilty for not telling Mamori. "I'd be ok to tell Mamori-neechan the truth..." Hiruma gave her a pissed off look. "Shut the hell up! You're placing yourself in danger. Not one word!" He then tried to point his gun at her to threaten her, but Sena was faster. She took out her gun out of nowhere and pointed it to Hiruma. Sena then smirked. "You have to be faster than that, Hiruma." Hiruma looked startled. He then had a smirk on with an idea.

Hiruma grabbed Sena by her waist and put himself closely to her and whispered "Since I can't threaten you with my guns, then I guess I'll threaten you with something else." Sena could feel his breath beside her ear. She did the only thing she could to get out.

**BAM**

Sena hit Hiruma on the head with her gun. "**YOU PERVERT**!"

Hiruma crouched down holding his head in pain.

Sena was next to Mamori, who congratulated her on hitting the devil. _'What the hell was he talking about?! Wait... I don't want to know.'_

Kurita then decided to get back on the subject. "But we can't run all the time... We can't do without passing. What if it's 3rd down and 10 yards to go?"

"3rd down?" Sena asked.

"I'll explain it to you." Kurita said nicely.

Mamori then took out a booklet. "I'll lend this to you Sena. I spent all day yesterday reading it."

"Wow!" "As expected from a studious student." "So you're saying that you know the rules, inside out, from just reading last night?"

Mamori then got angry. "I remember all of it!"

Hiruma gave a devil grin and said "Oh... So you'll be able to answer any question I give you? I got 3 advanced level questions. If you get even one question wrong, you'll stop opposing me."

Mamori stood up to the challenge. "Eh... Just fine with me. And in return, if I answer the questions correctly you'll promise me this! You'll stop harassing Sena!" You could see lightning coming out of this evil aura.

Kurita and Sena just ignored them and went back to the table. "You see, American football is just like basketball, in that both teams exchange offensive and defensive positions. Both teams get 4 chances to attack. The offensive goal is to gain 10 yards."

**~with Hiruma and Mamori~**

"First question. How many meters are there in 10 yards?"

Mamori gave him a boring look. "That's easy. It's approximately 10 yards"

Hiruma then took out his gun and pointed at her. "This is not American yards. You'll have to give the exact with decimal points."

"How is this relevant to American football rules!?" Mamori the stood silent to think. "9.440189 meters."

Hiruma felt that he was on fire. _**(Me: oh look! I can see fire in the background.)**_

**~back with Kurita and Sena~**

"So this ten yards, if it's the offense 4th time, its fourth down. If they manage to cross it, they get a new set of downs. If they can't, both sides switch offense and defense position."

**~back with Hiruma and Mamori~**

"Question 2!" Hiruma started to fire bullets. "A defensive and offensive situation! It's 4th down and 10 yards to go for the defensive, how would they advance under this situation?"

Mamori holded her broom tightly. "They are trying to score! When the punted ball is caught, or if the kicked ball is out of bounds, and after the ball is touched the time will stop!"

**~back with Kurita and Sena~**

"And so, after the offense and defense switch position, the offense and defense face each other and try to advance to the goals that they are facing."

Sena then looked at the dolls and said "There isn't much room when you face off with each other... How would you be able to get through?"

Kurita then pointed to himself and said "Leave that to me! I'll be in a offensive position to block and open a route." Kurita then showed his muscles. "This position is for the world strongest person!" "Power is my worst skill."

**~back with Hiruma and Mamori~**

Mamori smirked. "Last question."

Hiruma walked out and said "Hey I'm gonna work out."

"HEY HOLD ON!"

* * *

In the training room, Hiruma explained what Sena had to do. "A manger has to be a trainer as well. I'll show you how to bench press." Kurita then set her to lay down. "You'll have to lie down and set your hands and you legs. Let's see you demonstrate it."

_Kobayakawa Sena: bench press 40kg_

_Anezaki Mamori: bench press 20kg_

_Hiruma Yoichi: bench press 75kg_

_Kurita ryoukan: bench press 160kg_

Mamori looked amazed at Sena. "How can you weight that much?"

Sena looked at her and said "My dad always made me carry the weapons on hunting trips."  
She then shivered at the memory.

* * *

"Amazing, as usual." Sakuraba complimented shin for bench pressing 140kg.

"BAHAHA! Finally I can release!"

They turned to Ootawara who can bench press 135kg.

"The White Knight is very well known our power to take people down! Oh here comes the gas!" He then farted, and people behind him fainted. _**(Me: that's just gross. *puts on a gas mask.*)**_

"There are things that you cannot beat with power alone." Shin said seriously.

Ootawara then started to pick his nose. "So you're saying you've only got power? The fastest among all the high schoolers." He then started laughing. "Shin tackles stomp our enemies to the ground! Everyone calls it a 'spear'.

**~with Sena~**

"Ha... I really have no power."

Sena walked to the field with a football in her hand. "Nope. I need to get used to catching the ball." She then threw the ball. "UWAH! There it goes!" She then started running towards it. And missed it. "I missed it!"

**~with Shin~**

"Even through it is very arrogant to say this... I ... I have yet to see a person faster then me. There is only one person who is faster then me."

"Who is that?" Sakuraba asked. You can't blame him for being curios.

Shin looked straight forward and said "Sena kobayakawa."

Sakuraba chocked on the water he was drinking. "You mean that cheerleader girl who is you friend!?" Shin just nodded.

* * *

At a football field there stood, reporters, cameraman, and girls. They then whispered something. "Here comes Oujou." When the Oujou bus came the players came out and lately Sakuraba. When he came out, the reporters, and fangirls came at him. One of the reporters said "Wow you'd think they were celebrities." "That because one of them is." "Oh here comes Deimon."

They came... IN FUCKING CARTS!

There were two cart tied together. The guys who were late were pulling them and had hats with bones on them. In the back was Cereberos chasing them while pulling their stuff. Hiruma pulled out a whip _**(Me: WTF)** _and yelled.

**"FASTER OR YOU'LL GET EATEN!"**

The reporters were shocked and shouted "WHAT AN ENTRANCE! WHAT AN ENTRANCE!"

When they stopped, they guys that were late tried to run away from Cereberos but weren't fast enough. Then they heard something. "Cereberos, over here boy!" Cereberos turned and saw Sena kneeled down with her arms spread in her cheerleading outfit. He ran toward her. And landed his face... On her boobs. _**(Me: what a pervert)**_ Sena just giggled thinking he was funny. Hiruma looked at them and got pissed of. Shin felt a vain appear on his head.

* * *

Sena looked around and saw many people on the stand. Mostly girls. She then asked "Why is the district tournament like this?" Kurita answered for her. "It's because of Sakuraba. See even the TV station is here. That's why they got this stadium. It's the first time I walk on real grass." Sena looked at Oujou side.

"Alright two more hours till the game starts. This will be their last snack!" Coach Shouji then gave them lunches and said "Carbs and vitamin C. Their energy will be maintained precisely."

On Deimon side they started to get hungry by just looking at them. Mamori and Sena took out lunchbox. "They aren't very lavish but they are homemade. If you guys don't mind." When they opened them they saw that Mamori made onigiri for them, and Sena made pudding for them. They all cried. They all ate it and were happy. Even Hiruma didn't complain.

**~meanwhile with Oujou side~**

They didn't understand why on Deimon side they were cheering but just ignored it.

Ootawara looked at Shin and saw he wasn't eating. "What's wrong, aren't you going to eat? You haven't touched it." Shin just simply said "Sorry but since I take in the required nutrition with meals on a regular schedule I can't eat it." Ootawara just grabbed it and said "Then I'll take it."

Shin looked at Sena and saw she made pudding. He couldn't resist and said "I'm going to see someone." Ootawara just nodded not really listening. Shin then started to walk toward Deimon side.

**~back with Sena~**

Sena grabbed a few onigiri and fed them to Cereberos, who was chained up. She then felt a shadow over her and turned around. She saw Shin. She instantly knew what he wanted. She took out one of the puddings she saved and gave it to him. Shin eyes started to gleam and began to eat it. "How does it taste?" Shin just nodded. "The same as when you used to cook for me." Sena smiled and giggled. Shin always liked it when she cooked.

Hiruma glared at the lovey-dovey aura and started shooting. "GET BACK TO YOU SIDE ALREADY!"

Shin then returned to his side.

Sakuraba was eating in peace when heard his fangirls. "Look over there..." "He's so cool when he's eating." Sakura just ignored them when he heard HIM.

"Hey Sakuraba, the TV crew want to interview you so enough with the food get over there." _**(Me: I really hate this guy! *pulls out a chainsaw*)** _he then looked at Sakuraba and yelled "AH WAIT A MINUTE..." She pulls something out. It was a hat he then forcefully puts it on Sakuraba head. "I've always told you haven't I? Always put on your sponsors hat when your on TV!" He then went to his gear and pulled out a sticker. "Oh I'll attach one to the helmet."

Sakuraba then went to the crew. "That's an incredible cheer from your fans don't you think? It's a cheer for the ace Sakuraba-kun, the head of his White Knights!"

Sakuraba looked away. "I'm not the one who will be leading..." The reporter then interrupted him. "You're being so modest again!" She then started to poke him with her finger.

* * *

A group of people wearing Buddha monk clothing started to go into the stalls.

One of the camera guys took out a notebook and said "It's Shin-Ruuji Naga. According this, both Naga and the White Knights are the two greatest team in Kantou." "Then we should ask them a thing or two." The camera women then went them and asked "Excuse me, do you have a minute? Your here to scout Sakuraba-kun right?"

The Naga looked shocked. Then they started to laugh but covered it. A guy with glasses answered for her. "That's right *pft* were scouting Sakuraba-kun!" _**(Me: thats agon.)**_

They then started to whisper to each other. "Where's shin?" "There he is." "Get all of Shin plays."

* * *

Hiruma slammed his gun and shouted "LISTEN UP BASTARDS! Today's game has a different aura then the previous one. We're not just going to play football. THIS IS WAR!"

The team then started to worry. "Which means, Shin will properly play right? We should seriously go home." "I don't want to remember last year practice."

Sena turned to Kurita curiously. "Last year? Did something happen?"

Kurita turned away and said "Two of our helpers got broken bones."

Sena the sweat dropped. _'As expected from Sei-kun.'_

She saw that they were even more troubled and did the only thing she could do. Sing.

**(Yume no tsubasa English Version)**

**Far in the light, I can see it**

**In every scene of the night**

**A tiny feather of love**

This surprised Hiruma and the rest because they never heard her sing. Hiruma was surprised because she said she would faint if she sang in front of people.

**I gotta to go**

**Destiny never the way for me, my love**

**Even in the night I see your face, in the dark**

**So I never lose my way to you**

**Never close my heart**

**The light is always there**

Hiruma looked around and knew what she was doing. He saw that everyone started to calm down and relax. She was only trying to give them courage. He then started to enjoy the song.

**Time goes by, we can never stay the same**

**Now we've come so far, from love memory**

**Through your smile is gone, we will never be apart**

**In our hearts we are one for love melody**

**The future arrives with your love**

The devil bats weren't the only one who heard it, but also the crowd. The fangirls stopped chatting and look at Sena direction. Even the TV crew looked at her and started to record her. When shin heard her, he smiled gently and kept eating his pudding.

**Willing to go to the place**

**Where you never need to cry**

**I take you there**

**Willing to find an answer**

**In all the winding road we have come through**

Agon heard a voice sing and looked at her. _'She has a nice body. Also big breasts and nice legs. I'll make her my target next.'_ This was all he was thinking about.

**In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here**

**So you never lose your way to me**

**Never close you heart**

**Your light is always here**

Mamori was just rejoiced when she heard Sena sing in front of people. Without fainting! She then closed her eyes and followed the melody to the song.

**Time goes by, we can never stay the same**

**In the shade of hope, in love memory**

**Through your smile is gone, we will never be apart**

**In our hearts we can hear the love melody**

**The future still shines, close to you**

Some girls from the crowed started to sing along with her

**La (x30)**

**The future still shines close to you**

Sena finished and then heard people applaud. She opened her eyes and saw everybody look at her. Even Sakuraba fans! She turned red, then ran and hid behind Hiruma. Hiruma gave her a devil grin **_(Me: because he can't be gentle in front of people)_** and patted her head. Sena calmed down and went back toward her seat.

"I take it that you guys relaxed after that performance right?" Sena blushed. "Anyway Eyeshield 21 will have ball. Shin will be tackling him only." The team made it worse by saying "So if anyone was to get broken bones it'd be him." "I'm so glad."

_'So I just got you guys to relax for nothing! I got to get outta of here!'_ Sena quietly started to grab her bag and leave. But she stopped when she heard them.

"We could retaliate and get revenge for the broken bones. Wouldn't you like that?" "That's true we made it to the second round." "If we ran away like this, it would be way to humiliating." "If its Eyeshield 21, I somehow feel things will turn out alright." "That's right! He is from Notre Dame."

Sena then started to feel like a coward for running away. She then started to run.

* * *

**THE GAME WILL START SOON**

Hiruma turned to look for Sena but wasn't there. "Hey! Where that fucking Chibi go to!?"

Mamori looked at him angry. "Fuc... Chibi? If you're talking about Sena, she went to go buy video tapes. Don't you dare say she's not doing her job!" And showed her phone to prove it. Sena sensed her a text message.

Hiruma gave off a murder aura. "YOU ESCAPED DIDN'T YOU?!" He then turned to his cage."Cereberos!" Hiruma took out a box of hair strands and gave it to Cereberos for bone. He then chopped off the chain with an axe and shouted "GET HER NOW!"

Hiruma then heard a chomp noise and a squeal. "Found her already?" He then saw Cereberos dragging Eyeshield 21 by foot. This surprised him.

"Oh it's Eyeshield 21!" "What an elaborate way of making an entrance!" "Been waiting for." "Please show the White Knights what we're made of."

"AND PLEASE BE THE SACRIFICE OF SHN'S TACKLES!" 'That's what they really want me to do.'

Kurita then ran towards Eyeshield 21 and whispered "Sena-Chan! I thought you would have left."

Sena looked at the floor and said "Well... Everyone became so motivated, it would have been lame for the Notre Dame hero to run away. Even through the true Identity of the novice false hero is a weak girl... I would like to give it my best shot."

Kurita smiled and said "Sena-Chan..."

Hiruma then kicked Sena. "AARRGGH"

Sena then rubbed her back where Hiruma hit. "What! Why is he so mad!?"

Kurita then stood behind her and said "He's not mad." Sena just gave him a confused face.

* * *

Ootawara then coughed to get the teams attention. "We pledge victory on our knight pride, we did not come to fight out enemy.

WE CAME TO BEAT THEM!" He then gave them a series look.

Glory... To... The... KINGDOM! OOOO

* * *

Hiruma then gave them a series look. "We didn't come to beat out enemy. We came to slaughter them!"

Lets... Kick... Their... ASSES! YA-HA

* * *

"The time for the kick-off! I wonder how many points the Oujou White Knight will lead by?"

The ball was kicked off and Hiruma catches it, but before he could move they tackled him.

The ditzy reporter then said "WAY THE GO SAKURABA-KUN!" "Sakuraba is on the bench. He's an offensive player." "The White Knight, are on defense now, right? Doesn't she understand..."

Hiruma just laughed it off. "Heh heh, as expected, it's not going to be like the Koigahama game."

Kurita then looked for Shin and saw he was benched. "Huh?"

The Naga then exclaimed "ACK! Shin is on bench! They really don't need him since they're playing Deimon, but..." "Seriously! I came for nothing!?"

Hiruma the let out a grin at the chance and said "Here's our chance! Eyeshield 21! Everyone in this damn stadium is taking us for fools. They think the White Knight will take the win 100-0. Go knock the, out of their seats!"

SET, HUT, HUT ...

The ditzy reporter then looked at her crew and asked "hut?" "It's the starting signal. It's been decided how many times he says 'hut' in advance so these spikes are different."

Sena then looked at her shoes._ 'So these spikes are different. I can pass hard on the ground? I want... To quickly try these out!'_

HUT, HUT, HUT!

Hiruma did a pass and Sena ran for it. She looked around and saw she was surrounded._ 'HIIA! I'm surrounded!'_

Ootawara then saw the chance to knock it out of her hands and did it.

**GET THE BALL!**

Everyone then mountained on each other to get it, but Kurita already had it in his arms.

"That was dangerous." "Only Kurita doesn't lose in match of strength."

**~on Oujou side~**

"Eyeshield 21... He's the one that wasn't on the video right? He made the comeback touchdown at Koigahama game. Why wasn't he used until that one last play?"_** (Me: I forgot his name so don't blame me. It's the one with glasses.)**_

Coach Shouji then asked his team "What do you guys think about Eyeshield 21?"

Sakuraba rubbed his neck. "Uhh... Well... I thought he was pretty fast."

Shin then answered "I can't be certain from watching just one play, but he's probably a touch football player. A self-taught player who has been playing for years without instruction."

Coach Shouji was surprised at the given information by just watching one play. "I see..."

Sakura then asked "What's touch football?" "It's football but instead of touch, you tackle to stop the person with the ball. Even middle school kids or girls can play."

Shin continued. "The way of changing directions can't be taught in a day, there-fore he can't be an amateur. But I sense fear in the way he runs he has extreme fear of collision. Dodging the enemy is not the same as running away. He's not a threat to us yet."

Sakura then looked at Shin curiously and asked "And... How do you know he didn't an have instructor?" Shin then pointed it out. "The way he holds the ball is wrong." "Ah."

Hiruma then came to Sena and asked "You there, how are you holding the ball when you run?"

Sena then showed him "How? The normal way. Like this."

Hiruma then grabbed the football and hot her with it. "YOU FUCKIN CHIBI! It's a wonder the ball doesn't get taken!" He then showed her how to do it properly. "You hold between the fingers... And tuck it under your armpit." Sena did the same thing he did.

**~on Naga side~**

"Agon what do you think of that one?" Agon was using the goggles to spy on Deimon side. "Even in an unknown team like the Devil Bats, there are rare finds like that one." He was looking at Mamori.**_ (Me: YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH!)_** He then said "Nice legs, and waist." _'Now where is that cheerleader chick?'_

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" His goggles then were taken away.

"Yeah, yeah. You're talking about that Eyeshield right? In a minor team there's a slightly fast new comer. That's all. There's really no use when the line is made up of amateurs like that. Now can you hand me the goggles back? I can't find that chick that was singing."

**~on the TV crew side~**

The ditzy reporter asked her crew "So... What this line thing?" One of them then answered for her. "It's the guys that stand in front of the line that protect the runner. If they suck, everything is hopeless. No matter how fast the runner is. He can't get past the other team without this line support."

**~on the devil bats side~**

Hiruma spoke with his series voice. "Ok it's the same as before. Eyeshield 21 will run the right side of the line. YOU GUYS IN THE LINE HAVE TO BLOCK!"

The players in the line were then shocked. "But the difference in power is to great. It's impossible to stop them."

Hiruma then gave them a stupid look. "A bunch of amateurs couldn't possibly stop the White Knights. So I'm not expecting a perfect block." Hiruma then took out his hand and gave them five fingers. "O.5 seconds. Each of you must delay your assigned target for 0.5 sec. During that time Eyeshield 21 will run through!"

Kurita then ran toward Eyeshield 21. "Sena-Chan, Sena-Chan !" When she turned to him, he said "The White Knight defense is properly #1 in Japan. Getting past it alone is properly difficult but... Think of the line as your shields!" Sena looked at him thoughtfully. "Shields?" She then looked toward them and saw them as shields._** (Me: ugly ones too.)**_

They all then got into position.

SET!

Sena started to get nervous._ 'Uhh... Even if you say that...'_ She then saw her feet start reacting on their own. _'That's right! This spikes are great! There's no slipperiness. And it feels safe. It's like my feet are protected.'_ She then imagined her leg had armor. She then looks at the ball in her hand. _'I learned the proper way to hold this too. The ball feels secure.'_ She then imagined her arm had armor._ 'I CAN DO THIS!... maybe.' **(Me: and you just lost your confidence.)**_

HUT!

The line then pushed the other team while Hiruma passed the ball to Sena. Sena then started running and saw that someone was trying to knock her over. _'Don't run... Shield!'_  
She then saw that player knocked over by her own team mate. She then continued to run.

"HE GOT THROUGH!"

Shin looked surprised. '_The fear has disappeared from his running.'_

"30YDS TILL THE GOAL!"

Shin then put his stotic face on again._ 'Its useless once you've been outrun. There's no way to stop that speed.'_

"20YDS!"

Coach Shouji started to panic. Agon was surprised.

"10YDS!"

The ditzy reporter then said something series. "Something most unexpected has occurred. 1min since the game opening, the first points have been scored by DIEMON DEVIL BATS!"

TOUCHDOWN

"OOOO" Eyeshield turned and saw her whole team coming toward her. "Amazing!" "We're in the lead against the White Knights!"

Sakuraba fangirls started to freak out. "W-what happened?" "Did Sakuraba team lose?" "It's the other team fault!"

The TV crew then looked at their information. "In the past year, the only team that scored against the White Knights is Shinruji." "Wow!"

Coach Shouji was furious. "DAMN! What an embarrassment! And against Deimon too!" He then heard Shin talk. "Coach... I missed judge the opponent. He was properly specially trained for many years to run. 40 yards in 4.6 seconds. Incredible speed and those superhuman direction change... If he's new at American football with that.

**~on Deimon side~**

"Wow! Amazing!" "He got passed those guy all by himself! I'm jealous. You were great."

Sena wanted to say something but then remembered_ 'Oh I forgot. I have to change my voice or they'll find out. I have to sound like a hero from Notre Dame University.'_ She then changed her voice, but it only scared them. She then changed it again and said "No, this score was thanks to everyone strength. If you guys didn't block I couldn't have run till the end." _'Does that sound like Notre Dame?'_

Mamori was awestruck. "This Eyeshield person I'd incredible! He has never been tackled before. Too bad... I wanted Sena to see this. And tell her that she can do this even if she's small. I wonder where she went shopping?"

**~on the Naga side~**

"That Eyeshield is really something!" Agon then put on a smirk and said "Well, that was amazing, but what happened was White Knight #93 fault. #93 started to late, and got caught by Kurita, some slow guy who has nothing but strength. If it was Shin..."

"Shin wasn't there, so they used that to their advantage. They avoided the center protected by Wadaooda, and went from the outside instead. Good decision."

Agon grabbed the goggles and laughed. "Ha! It was nothing like that. It was just a coincidence. Like a lucky punch. A team like the Devil Bats doesn't have that kind of knowledge."

Hiruma then gathered everyone. "Everyone gather around. We're gonna go for try-for-point!" He then started to explain everyone what it was.

Sena was in her own little world. _'Try-for-point? I might have read about it in Mamori-neechan rule book, but I'm not sure.'_

**~in Sena mind~**

Sena is looking in her library in central memory when a lot of book fall on her. She then sees a figure and walked up to it. "Excuse me, what's try-for-point?" The figure then turned around and she sees... **THE DEVIL BAT HIMSELF!?**

The devil bat then has an angry face. "You still haven't memories the rules, you fuckin CHIBI!" "AAAHH" Sena start to run away but almost got zapped by the devil bat. "Ok, when you get a touchdown, you get 6 points as well as..." A slot machine then appears and the devil bat is on top of it. "You get a chance to score more points! Bounces game! That is try-for-point! YA-HA!" The devil bat pulls the level and says "You get one chance to attack 3yds from the enemy line. kick, make it in, and get a bounces point!" He then gets coins for winning "Do a touchdown and get two bounces points. You can aim either one. Ok!? "The devil bat then started to chase her while breathing fire. _**(Me: I think your brain just got fucked up.)**_

**~back to reality~**

"All right then. We'll go for try-to-go with a kick. Nobody else knows how to kick, I'll kick. However I don't mean to brag, but my kick has power, but no aim. So then..." Hiruma then snatched something from Mamori and turned to Eyeshield 21. "Eyeshield 21!"

**~on Oujou side~**

Sakuraba saw that Ootawara was seething. "It's unusual for Ootawara-San to be blocked. I guess it's difficult when one is against two people even if they're amateurs."Shin then spoke. "No, he's not weak. If he tried then two guys would be nothing against him." The coach then spoke "I shouldn't have let Ootawara cover center field. He had no clue what he was doing." "He's not good at things like that. That something too complicated." "He's not a deep thinker... I mean he is..." The coach then shouted "STUPID! He's just stupid! That's his forte!"

With Ootawara_ 'mmmm... Gotta fill in the gap by Shin. Are they going to kick or run?'_ He then heard he's coach shout "OOTAWARA! Don't think! You only have one job to do. YOU'RE STUPID SO JUST SHUT UP AND CHARGE IN!" Ootawara was startled by what he said, he then started to smile. "That's right. Why am I trying to think? It doesn't matter if the kick or run. All I gotta do is blow them away."

SET!

Sena was trying to remember what Hiruma said to her._ 'When you get the ball the...'_ Then Kurita passes her the ball and she put it on a position for Hiruma to kick. When the Oujou players came closer she took the ball when Hiruma faked kicked. She then ran for it. She saw Ootawara after her and got out of bounds.

Hiruma then told the team "That couldn't be helped. I at least threw in a fake. With our abilities it was impossible from the start."

Mamori started to record them and said "the devil bats are in lead with 6-0. With the kick off, they're switching from offense or defense." She saw Hiruma then kick the ball... And hit one of the TV crew people.

The team thought to them self's _'he really only has power.'_

**~Oujou side~**

"Their switching players. It's Oujou offense."

The ditzy reporter repeated his words. "Oujou... Offense..." It then hit her when she repeated it. "That mean...!"

Sakuraba then walked out and his fans started screaming. That only startled him.

The ditzy reporter then said in front of the camera "He has finally appeared! It's Oujou ace Haruto Sakuraba-kun!"

**~on Deimon side~**

"Everyone listen with our sorry excuse for a defense, there's no way we can stop the White Knight. There's 100% chance that we'll fail to stop them when they pass the ball or run. So with all your might, pass..."the crowd then got louder for nobody to hear Hiruma upset the team. They had shocked faces and responded "WHAT!" "That insane!" Hiruma the said "Insanely perfect. There's no coincidence in American football! You have to aim for a lucky punch!"

* * *

The fans of Sakuraba then started to go wild. They started to scream **"SAKURABA THE ACE!"** Sakuraba just laughed it off.

The nagas then said "OW! This is making my head hurt." "Since when did he become the ace?"

Sena noticed something and asked Kurita. "The White Knight Members are different people from before." Kurita then answered "Yeah, usually members switch between offense and defense." Sena looked confused "Really? Our members are the same as before." Hiruma answered for Kurita "We don't have enough people!"

Sena then saw Ootawara still on the field._ 'On the other team. The only one who's playing again?'_

Agon was still using the goggles and saw Ootawara on the field. "Ootawara is playing both times?" "Of course. Taking strength and weight into consideration, the only one that can oppose Kurita is him."

Ootawara then grabbed one of the goal post and went to Kurita face. **"KU-RI-TA"** he then started to bend it like crazy and when he was finished he threw it at the ground. Kurita then picked it up and straighten it. He then gave it to the rightful owner. Ootawara just laughed it off.

"We are about to watch Sakuraba-kun first game of the year! Will we witness his incredible catch?!"

The ditzy reporter then asked around "Where am I supposed to watch? Who's throwing?" They then pointed out "The quarterback. The guy who gets the ball first. That guy in the center. Ichirou Takami. He's very true to the basics, that quarterback rarely makes a mistake. His height allows him to throw accurate passes."

SET!

Ichirou looks at the line. "What the?" He then starts to think. "It makes sense. The defense blocks the run and Kurita prevents the pass before the balls thrown. That's your plan."

Kurita says nothing while Ootawara shouts furiously "WHAT! I WON'T ALLOW IT! NEVER!"

HUT!

Ootawara then started to pushed with all his might. He was then knocked down by Kurita._ 'So strong!' 'It's no use, I can only knock him down.'_

Ichirou then did a pass to Sakuraba. When Sakuraba catches it he noticed something and started to panic. "Not good!"

"Pass is successful! 10yds to the goal!"

Sakuraba fans then started to scream.

~naga side~

Agon was surprised. "What the heck was that? He could have caught the ball and kept running." "He could have gone at least 20 more yards." "Why does he have to fall?"

They then heard the fans yell** "Ace Sakuraba!"**

Agon just laughed "He wasted that pass. If it were me, I you'd have killed it. Sakuraba the ace. Don't make me laugh." "Don't say that. The TV and the audience are making him out as the ace. But in reality he's properly the one suffering the most."

The game began again and did a total of 31 yard pass

Shin was confused._ 'Something wrong. Why don't they have a counter attack? It's almost as if they want us to pass.'_

Sena started to get dizzy and then remembered.

_~flashback~_

_Hiruma started to explain the plan. "We'll pretend we've given up on the pass. And let them throw as much as they want. If they try to run the way, then we don't stand a chance. Butt if they pass... The chance of success is small, but there's one way..." Hiruma then pointed to Eyeshield 21 "EYESHIELD 21! YOU WILL INTERCEPT IT!"_

_~flashback end~_

Sena heard a 'hut' and started to run. She then saw Ichirou threw a pass._ 'I can reach it'_

Eyeshield 21 then started to run toward Sakuraba and block him.

"Stop! Don't get in Sakuraba-kun!"

Sakuraba thought he had the advantage._ 'I can get it! With this height difference.'_

Sena then spread her fingers _'Reach out with your hand, with thumbs together'_ Sena then jumped.

"I can't see!" Sakuraba started to worry.

Sena then catches the ball. "I DID IT!" And slips out of her hand. _'That's right. I only participated a little bit. Life's not that easy'_ She then started to panic and try to get the ball.

She looked up and saw Hiruma catch the ball. He gave her a devil grin. "Thanks chibi! YA-HA!"

He then started to run but was caught. He then threw the ball to Eyeshield 21.**_ (__Me: I'm not really sure how she got there so quickly.)_**

Shin was stalled by this. Coach Shouji the started screaming orders. "TO THE SIDE! MAKE HIM GO OFF THE SIDE!"

They followed his orders and pushed her off to the side.

"AMAZING! SO CLOSE TO GETTING BOUNES POINTS!"

The coach kept screaming. "DON'T BE INTIMATED! THE ONLY ONE YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT IS EYESHIELD!"

Ootawara looked around and saw _'Same as before. Eyeshield is on the right side.'_ "I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" He then started to throw anyone who was in his path to get Eyeshield. "1~2~3" he then noticed that Eyeshield didn't have the ball. "Huh?" He then looked and saw Hiruma with the ball

"NUAHHH!"

They tricked Ootawara into thinking Hiruma passed the ball to Eyeshield, and Hiruma went to the other side and ran. Hiruma then was knocked over.

8 yards till the goal.

Sena was thinking positively 'We can do it. Maybe we can do it!'

**~Oujou side~**

Coach shinji looked series. "I didn't think this could happen against Deimon. This is all because of him. We cannot embarrass ourselves further in front of Shinruji." He then looked at Shin and said "Shin. Go put a stop to this."

"Yes." Shin then stood up.

Kurita started to panic and mumble at the horrible memory. "Owowowow"

Hiruma just kept his grin on. "Heh. He's coming out this early in the game?"

Sena looked and was shocked.

**~TV crew~**

"I just remembered. I'm the person in charge of the I league, but the coaches were always saying 'there's someone incredible in the high school football world. Every team would do anything to get him after he graduates.'"

They all look at shin then. "That's right. The strongest linebacker in Japan."

**SHIN SEIJURO**

The game beguns

Shin sees three people in the center and gets suspicious. He then spots Eyeshield with the ball. Shin then went after him and was blocked by Kurita. Shin dodges him and goes after Eyeshield again. She tries to dodge him but... He then spears tackle her.

She then collapses. _'So this is a tackle... I haven't felt pain in such a long time. I've always been avoiding pain, so I never done anything dangerous. Now I remember this pain!'_

Shin looks at Eyeshield and says "Ootawara... Those thin arms are unfitted for an athlete. I have a hypothesis."

* * *

Hiruma called a group huddle. "With Shin on the field it's impossible to break through the center."

The team then begins to worry. "But we still can't stop Ootawara." "Even with the two of us." "It can't be helped! Fucking Fatass! You stop Shin and Ootawara!"

Sena was I'm her own little world when she heard "HEY! YOU HEARD ME!" Sena just nods.

HUT

Sena saw Shin go straight toward her and she runs away.

Shin runs next to her. _'He's a newbie alright. He doesn't know how to use his arms. In that case...'_

Shin seems to tackle her... But instead holds her.

Ootawara grabs the ball and passes it to Shin. Shin then runs past all the other and makes a touchdown.

All Hiruma could say was "shit"

Oujou did a kick off and got a point.

Kurita tried to pull everyone mood up by saying "We're only one point behind!" It didn't work.

Hiruma turned to look at Sena who had a frightened look. "Oh only chance of winning, depends if that fucking chibi can defeat shin or not. The situation has gotten even more desperate."

Deimon again and again tried to stop Shin from scoring but kept failing.

The first half them ended.

Eyeshield 21 then ran quickly toward the girl's bathroom and changed out of her uniform._ 'If I didn't have my pads on, my ribs would have been broken! I don't wanna play anymore. He's going to tackle me again. I don't wanna feel anymore pain!'_

On Oujou side they check on what they did on the first half. While the coach was screaming at what they did wrong he noticed something on Sakuraba helmet.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"** Catch Shouji rips of the sticker and turns to Sakuraba manager.

**"DON'T YOU DARE CURRUPT THE EQUIPMENT WITH THIS KIND OF CRAP! YOU CAN GET THEM INJURED IF YOU DO SHIT LIKE THIS!"** Coach Shouji then throws it away.

Sakuraba manager the pulls him to the side and hands him another sticker. "Slip this on in secret before you go on."

Sakuraba was confused. "How can I...?"

His manager the grabs him by the shoulder. "Sakuraba..." He then whispered in his ear "American burger paid Jerry production 30 million yen for the contract. Can you dish out such an amount?" He then gave him a eerie look. "You got it! American football is just for FUN... This is important business." He then walked of and said "that's the last one! Don't lose it!"**_ (Me: I JUST FUCKIN HATE THAT GUY!)_**

Sakuraba then stood there alone in his own world.

* * *

Mamori then turned and saw Sena in her cheerleading outfit jogging towards her. "Ah! You're back? Looks like you went to somewhere pretty far."

Ishimaru then turned to look around and asked "Huh? Where's Eyeshield?"

Sena took out a note and said "I just passed him. It seems like he's going home."

"WHAT?!"

Ishimaru the sat down defeated. "I guess it can't be helped. He's been taking on Shin all alone. We were supposed to help him around. But we couldn't even become proper shields." Ishimaru then sighed in disappointment.

"We've been dragging him down." "He's properly pretty pissed." "Don't wanna play with us newbie's anymore." "Maybe he's abandon us."

Sena heard enough. "It's... IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Everyone then stared at her.

She nervously said "uh... No. That's not what I think. Because everyone working really hard." She then looked around and saw...

Everyone was tired and exhausted. Some even injured.

She then thought to herself _'That's right. It's not just me. Everyone trying their best. Working really hard.'_

Kurita looked at the board and said sadly "We're behind by 29 points. I think we pretty much lost."

Hiruma just looked at his paper and said "We might still win. The chances are like 0.1%."

Kurita then started to cry

Hiruma grinned. "Good enough! It's too early to give up as long as it's not 0%"

Sena looked at the note in her hand.

Sakuraba looked at the sticker in his hand.

Sena crushed her note._ 'Forget it. Stop running away from pain myself.'_

Sakuraba just placed the sticker on his helmet.

Eyeshield showed up and Hiruma said "You're late!"

All Sena could think of was _'That's right! There still 20 minutes left. Also it's not impossible to break through.'_

* * *

Sena got speared tackled again.

Kurita ran toward her and asked "Sena-Chan are you ok?"

All Sena could say was "owowow" she then said "This I do know. Sei-kun can tackle with just a single stretched hand even from a considerable distance. That why it looks like a spear tackle."

Kurita looked surprised at her saying that and said "Y... Yeah. Normally my arm isn't enough to stop runners. But Shin-kun has enough power to do just that."

He then saw her stumble off saying "I need to be faster next time. It's gonna be hard." Kurita just gave a vacant look.

Oujou then scored again.

Hiruma looked at the stopwatch and said "only two minutes left in the third quarter. Shit." Hiruma then looked series_ 'If we can't score at this rate... The game will be decided during the last 4 minutes and 50 seconds of the fourth quarter.'_

Game began

Sena began to run._ 'If running to the sides doesn't work then...'_

Sena did a spin move on shin but caught her by her shirt.

When Shin got up he looked confused. "He's been doing too much anaerobic exercise during offense and defense. He's muscle must be full of Lactic acid." **_(Me: he just basically said he's worn out.)_**

Shin then thought to himself _'That's right, yet little by little, he's getting faster!'_

Hut

Kurita then was pushing against Ootawara and broke the wall. He tried to get the ball from Ichirou but he already threw it and made a touchdown. Ootawara then started to stomp on the flow out of anger.

Hiruma looked at the board and time._ 'A 50 point margin. Even 6 touchdowns won't do it. The time left is 4 minutes and 45 seconds.'_ Hiruma then took off his helmet. "Shit. It's game-over."

Hiruma threw the helmet on the bench and said to the team "You can coast threw the rest now. I'm going home."

**"WHAAAT!"**

Hiruma started to take parts of his uniform off. "We still had a winning chance in one in a billion a moment ago. Buts it's over now. They'll just waste time with huddles and that be it."

Hiruma then grabbed his bag and started to leave. He stopped when he heard something.

"Little more..." Sena turned to Hiruma. "Um... Just a little more."

Hiruma then said "Like I've just said, trying until the end or..." He was then interrupted.

**"I MAY BE ABLE TO!"**

Hiruma was startled by her shouting.

Sena calmed down and said "Umm... Well... I might be able to take him on. Sei-kun. Just a little more."

Hiruma then looked at Eyeshield seriously. "You want to win against Shin?"

Sena then started to get nervous again. "Umm... Well... It's nothing big. It's just that I might be able to take him on with a little more effort."

Hiruma started to get irritated at her mumbling and shouted "STOP MUMBLING YOU FUCKING CHIBI!" He then put on his gear back on and shouted "HUDDLE!"

* * *

While Shin was spear tackling Sena he noticed something._ 'He's becoming faster.'_ Shin then bumped Eyeshield to knock her off balance.

Coach Shouji also noticed something. _'That's rare. For Shin to get aggregated. '_

The game continued and time was running short.

Sakuraba was puzzled at Eyeshield. _'Why? You know very well that you can't defeat him. There's to much difference in skills. Just give up!'_ Sakuraba then started to get depressed. His sticker slipped off of his helmet and fell on the field. "AH! Crap!" He went after it on the field.

Sena was running and looked up. She saw there was someone on the field but couldn't stop.

They then collided.

Sakuraba felt pain. He then remembered coach Shouji words. _'Don't do these sort of things that corrupt the gear! This fallen attitude could get them hurt.'_ He then landed on the back bench.

**"SAKURABA DOWN!"**

**"GET THE AMBULANCE!"**

**"THERE'S NO TIME!"**

Sakuraba then left in a car to the hospital.

He's fangirls then started to scream at the Devil Bats. "THAT WAS MEAN!" "WHAT THE HELL!" "HOW COULD YOU HIT SAKURABA!"

Hiruma just walked away and said "That's really loud. Nevermind them. It's the fools fault for charging into the field."

Kurita then tried to calm down Sena. "Se-Sena don't worry about it." He then saw she wasn't paying attention to him. She was just looking at Shin. "Back then I would've have been tackled anyway. Next time I'll get even more." Kurita was just speechless.

Hiruma called a huddle. "Alright. Times running out! Prepare for the final showdown! Up until now, there's Shin and Ootawara in the center. We've always went around them in the side. This time we're breaking through the center. We're going to blitz! Once we pass, run straight ahead."

Hut

Once Kurita passed the ball to Sena he started to push against Ootawara. "You really got guts! This is the final moment. Lets see who's the toughest line!" Kurita then shouted "WAAAH!" And knock over Ootawara.

Shin went after Sena.

Agon just looked at them and said "Shin already won."

Sena then started to think._ 'Crap! Can't get away from him. No. I still have a chance. This is the chance they breathed for me! I gotta... I gotta be faster. Am I going to run away? No. I'm going to win!'_

When Shin was about to catch her when the most incredible thing happened.

Eyeshield 21 outran Shin.

Shin looked at her and thought_ 'the world of the speed of light! 40 yard dash... 4.2 seconds. There's only one person I know that faster than me.'_

* * *

Agon looked shocked. "I can't believe Shin..."

When Eyeshield got to the touchdown she then collapsed.

They all ran toward her and Hiruma tried to get the others to back off. "Hey-back off! He collapsed out of exhaustion!"

Kurita then started to carry Sena and said "That's because you loosened up in that instant right?" "Sorry..."

Hiruma walked up to Eyeshield. "Hey! Fucking chibi! It's only this time. Even through its one of the many duels you had with him... You finally won." Hiruma then walked off. Sena only smiled brightly.

When Kurita left Eyeshield on the ground to rest, Mamori came by passing drinks. "Here, thanks for the hard work."

Sena changed her voice a bit. "Thank you, Mamori-neechan." Sena then spot out her water when she noticed her mistake. Hiruma glared at her.

Mamori was surprised and said "You are... Sena... Sena friend?"**_ (Me:*anime fall style*)_**  
"Did Sena tell you to call me that?" She obviously couldn't see the connection between a super jock boy, and a weak girl.

Sena started to panic "I'm not her friend. I saw her during break. That all..."

Mamori then started to look around. "Right... Sena went to do some shopping during break and she's not back yet. What happened to her?" Sena stared to sweat.

Hiruma then answered for her "She's on the bleachers taking pictures! When you take pictures for football, it's better to do it somewhere high." Mamori sighed from relive.

Mamori then looked at Eyeshield and asked "Later when you meet Sena, please tell him that for even shorter people, they can still fight hard." Eyeshield just nodded.

The game then ended. 68-12

Oujou White knight won.

Kurita then started to cry. "It's all over. Even through we won the first game with great difficulty, we lost this match." Kurita then started to cry out loud.

Cereberos howled out of sadness.

When the teams went to the middle to bow, all Shin could think off was _'if she's so fast that I can't touch him... Then it's no use no matter how strong I am.'_

Shin then told Sena "We Oujou will be the team that takes part in the Christmas bowl."

Coach Shouji heard them and smiled for Shin getting a rival.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sakuraba.

"How's the match?" Sakuraba asked slowly.

"It seems that Eyeshield made another touchdown."

Sakuraba was surprised. "Shin got thrown off by him?"

"That Oujou #85 that replaced you also touchdown once. So no worries."

Sakuraba then started to get depressed.

_'What am I doing?'_

Sakuraba then turned around and started to cry._ 'What the hell am I doing!?'_

The reporters went to ask coach Shouji "Coach, how do you feel about today's match?"

Coach Shouji looked at the camera seriously. "Today's match... There's no winner. However... In this world of wins and losses, only those who have gone through, disappointments will become strong. The year has only begun."

The ditzy reporter looked confused. "I don't understand."

The cameraman then said "Right. We gotta interview the losers as well. We gotta make them look more pitiful. It will be more interesting that."

"So we should make fun of them?"

"Lets go interview the fat-ass with snot all over his face."

They then ran toward Kurita and asked "Excuse me, may I have a word-" she was then interrupted by a person standing in front of him.

It was Sena. She was wearing her cheer leading outfit and hand two sticks, one in each hand.

Sena started to twirl them around her and threw them up in the air. When she catches them, they weren't sticks anymore. They were her pistols.

**BAM! BAM!**

She winked at the camera and shouted "I am the Devil Mistress and Deimon Devil Bats manage two touchdown against Oujou! Come here if you want to join! YA-HA!" She then put a paper in front of the camera showing the clubhouse.

When the TV crew left she collapsed.

Mamori ran toward her worried "What's wrong Sena?!"

Sena just laughed nervously and said "Fangirls are rough, Mamori-neechan."

Somehow Mamori bought it and left her alone.

Sena felt lighter and saw that Hiruma was carrying her. Before she could shout at him, he said "I'm just carrying you home. You had a rough day fighting with Shin all alone." Sena smiled at him and layer her head on his shoulders. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Hiruma looked down at Sena and saw she was asleep. Hiruma just shook his head and walked toward her house.

When he got there Mihae looked surprised and pointed where Sena room was. She also told Hiruma "Please, can you turn on the music box she has in her room. She can't sleep without it." Hiruma just nodded and left.

When Hiruma got to her room he lays her down on her futon. He then saw a music box and turned it on.

He thought the tune was weird so he check on the bottom was it was called. It was called _'Gloria by Kalafina'._

He just laughs at it and went to the door. But before he left, he checked of anyone was watching. When he saw and heard no one, he lowered himself down in front of Sena face, and kissed her... On the cheek. He blushed and stood up to leave.

* * *

S**pider: IM SO SORRY! It took me longer then I thought I would. Ad most of this chapter is about the game so not much excitement. ;-; anyway I'm doing as much chapters as I can before school starts. I start on the 24 of this month. So wish me good luck.**

**P.S. if any of you know Katekyo Hitman Reborn and like fem tsuna stories, I made a community called "tsuna-hime". Click on my account and go to the community category.**

**P.S.S. I also finished the drawing :D you can check it out on my devientart called inthenameofgodkaitou. Yeah... I'm weird for picking that user name. I'm also weird for using this username as well :s**


	4. Epilogue of prologue

**Spider: Ta-da! They last chapter was really long. Sorry :( anyway I hope this chapter is shorter. Enjoy!**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**Singing**

_** ~Epilogue of Prologue~**_

Sena came running to Deimon high all wobbly.

Sena then hugged herself to get rid some of the pain. "Ouch... I'm aching all over. But I won't have to worry from now on... Probably. The tournaments over. I won't have to go through that hellish training... Probably." Sena felt said only by saying that.

"What are you mumbling about?" Mamori came from behind and punched her lightly.

It still hurt through.

_**"YEEOOCCHH!"**_

Mamori then remembered what Sena said yesterday about the fangirls. "I'm so sorry Sena! I complete forgot about what the fangirls did! Are you ok! Do you need an ambulance?!"

Sena just waved her off. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

They walked to the club house and saw Hiruma and one of the workers talking about the rebuilding of the club house._** (Me: the one he's talking to is Musashi.)**_

Hiruma saw them and said "Fucking manager, are you done with the tape editing?"

Mamori just took out a tape and said simply "That's not a way to speak to a lady."

Hiruma just rolled his eyes.

Mamori then turned to Sena. "Right! I want to see the pictures you took during the bleachers!"

All Sena could think was_ 'Shit!'_

Hiruma then gave Mamori the pictures. "They're all here."

Sena gave Hiruma a confused look. She then remembered something.

_~flashback~_

Hiruma walked up to the fangirls and said "I'll give you pictures of Sakuraba last year in return."

The fangirls then shouted "So we only have to make one more copy of the picture we've already taken!"

_~flashback end~_

Mamori looked at the pictures in amazement "Great! There a picture for every angle!"

Hiruma turned to Sena and gave her the package. "Organize this after school. Remember to leave Sakuraba pictures behind. We can use them next time we see the fangirls. The important ones are pictures that capture the formation. Cause we can't get these pictures from the sideline."

Sena just sighed and nodded. "I'm going to clean the club before class starts."

"You can't. It's being renovated."

One of the workers then asked Hiruma "Who's paying?"

Hiruma simply said "The principal."

Everyone stayed silent after that._ 'Poor principal'_

After Mamori left, Sena turned to Hiruma and said "My mom told me you carried me home. You must have been drained from the game. Sorry... But thank you." Sena then smiled gently.

Hiruma was surprised at that.

Sena was going to turn around when a gust of wind blew. It blew her skirt upwards.

_**"HIIIAAA!"**_

Sena pulled it down before anyone could see, but it was to late.

Hiruma then smirked. "Huh. It's the same color as your cheerleader outfit."

Sena whole face was red. She then took out her gun and started shooting at him. Hiruma dodge them.

_**"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"**_

Sena then walked off toward her class.

The worker next him said "You picked a real feisty one."

Hiruma blushed and said "Shut up, Musashi." Hiruma then walked off.

Musashi just smirked and went back to work

* * *

After school Sena started to organize pictures In the class because the club house was being renovated._ 'I'll organize the pictures a bit.'_

She then started to look at the pictures_ 'There's a lot of them, but most of them are pictures of Sakuraba-kun. I should find some time to visit him.'_

She then saw something that made her chuckle. "Ah! This is the first picture of my first touch-down. I remember now! It was when the game first began. It felt pretty good."

Sena then felt the roar of the crowd. All the memories started to flood and she felt joy at them. She then shook the bag to see if there were more pictures. There was.

It was a picture of Shin.

She then remembered._ 'It's all over. These past two weeks were like a dream. Right now the White knight should be undergoing intense training for their third match. If we had been good enough we would have remain on the tournament. I'd still be playing right now.'_

Sena felt something in her eye. It was tears. She tried to wipe them off, but they kept coming after another. She tried to calm herself down.

_**(You are my love by Eri Itoh English version.)**_

**Kiss, me sweet**

**I'm sleeping in silence**

**All alone in ice and snow**

**In my dream I'm calling your name**

**You are my love**

Sena started to calm down a bit and sang louder knowing no was closed, or inside the classroom. She was wrong.

**In your eyes, I search for my memory**

**Lost in vain, so far in the scenery**

**Hold me tight, and swear again and again**

**We'll never be apart**

People outside heard a beautiful voice and wondered who was singing. Musashi looked marveled at the voice.

**If you touch my feathers softly,**

**I'll give you my love**

**We set sail in the darkness of the night, out to the sea**

**To find me there, to find you there,**

**Love me now, if you dare**

Musashi then figured out who was singing. He whispers quietly "You really have choose a wild one Hiruma."

**Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow**

**All alone, to see you tomorrow**

**In my dream I'm calling your name**

**You are my love**

**My love...**

Sena finally calms down and looks at the photos again.

Outside the classroom was Kurita and Hiruma, both having a blank or sad and guilty face. Hiruma signaled Kurita to wait 5 for minutes.

After 5 minutes, Hiruma slammed the door open and shouted "Fuckin chibi! Done with the pictures yet!" He then went to the TV.

Kurita then went in front of Sena "Sorry, we're not here to rush you. Since we can't use the club house right now. This is the only other room with a TV."

Sena then looked at Hiruma and asked "Oh by the way... Why is this classroom the only one with a TV?"

Hiruma then responded "We were in this class last year." And that said everything.

Sena felt pity for the class last year. _'He forced the class to buy it.'_

Hiruma then turned to Sena and said "Go home when you're done with the pictures. We gotta prepare for the Christmas bowl."

Sena looked confused and startled and asked "What? Isn't the tournament already over?"

Kurita then offers her pocky. "There are two tournament every year. In spring and fall. Only the winners of the fall can take part of the Christmas bowl."

Hiruma also add "The real deal is the fall games. We've only have to take first place."

Some of the pocky in Sena mouth falls off. She then remembers what Shin said to her.

_**'We Oujou will be taking part of the Christmas bowl.'**_

_'And I thought he was just showing off. But Sei-kun would have never done that.'_ Sena then started to feel bad for misjudging him.

Hiruma then turned on the TV "We gotta find a way to deal with Shin. If we wanna win the fall games, we'll have to face Oujou again."

Sena then finishes organizing the pictures and goes outside. When Sena start to go home, she sees the step ladder and a football on th_e ground. 'He left things lying around again. Then again... It's the security job to clean up.'_ She grabs the step ladder but then thinks of Shin.

**All those who have played on the field, have tasted defeat. There no player in the world who has not lost before.**

Hiruma looks outside and is surprised to see Sena training in the rain.

**However, the best players will give everything they got to stand up again. Ordinary players to get back up on their feet. While losers stay flat on the ground.**

* * *

Sena catches the football. She then says happily "Perfectly direct catch. This how I'm supposed to do it in a handoff, huh." She then throws the ball again and catches it. "It's really hard to hold it in my palm."

"Hey pass me the ball!"

Sena turns around and sees a guy with a basket full of baseballs.**_ (Me: it's Monta. Remember that Sena still doesn't know who he is.)_**

"Throw it here."

Sena looks at the football in her hand and throws it to the guy. "Catch." And by accident throws it at a truck. Sena started to panic. "Oh no! It went haywire!"

But by some miracle, the guy with the baseballs, jumps high and catches it.

When he lands, Sena was going to thank him but...

"I MEANT THE BASEBALL!" "Hiiaa!"

"Can't you tell by my uniform! I'm talking about the baseball behind you! I've been a ball boy forever you know! But does that make less of a member you fool!"

Sena then tried to speak "No, look it was just a mistake..." But she was interrupted again.

"URRGGH! I'm really pissed now! I'm used to being called clumsy, but you're worse. You got two different sports mixed up! Don't you ever confuse rugby with baseball!"

_'But you're confusing rugby with American football.'_

The guy then looked at the ball and said "To begin with, isn't this thing a club property? Why'd you swipe it anyway?"

Sena started to get nervous and said truthfully "No, you see... I wanted to get used to handling the ball, so I thought I'd borrow it and practice with it..."

"WHAT?!"

Sena was about to get her gun out when she heard him say something.

"What an amazing guy."

Sena felt a vain on her forehead. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a girl."

The guy looked at her more clearly and blushed._ 'Wow. She's cut to the MAX!'_ "Sorry I didn't mean to." To Change the subject quickly he said "Even practicing during commuting... That's what I call a 'MAXIMUM EFFORT'! I think the difference between us it's very clear... I need to put in more effort!"

Sena blushed. "Uh... Um... You exaggerate..."

The guy then started to look at the ball more closely. "Speakin' of which... This rugby ball seems like it's hard to handle if you don't practice a lot."

"It's American football."

Sena then started to explain what American football was.

The guy looked at his hand and said "Oh I can hold it with one hand! Right in the middle too!"

Sena looked amazed. She grabbed the football and looked disappointed. "I can only grip it at the end because of my small hands."

"It's easier if you hold it by the stitching."

Someone then yelled "HEY BALL BOY! WATCHA DOING?! THIS NO TIME FOR FLIRTING!"

They both turned and saw it was a man in a striped shirt and a whistle.

The guy then panicked. "Oh shit! See ya rugby club secretary." The man in a striped shirt then started to drag him. He then yelled with a blush on his face "We're playing another team today! Why don't you come and watch! Come watch me pawn the game! My name is Ramon Tarou!" They then disappear into a corner.

Sena looked at the ball and remember how he caught the ball. _'He caught the ball easier. I need to practice ball handling more.'_

Sena went to the club house and saw the construction workers leaving with their equipment in hand. She figured they must have finished and she could go inside. 'Should I buy my own ball? How much do they cost?' Sena opened the door to the club house to see... A casino?

Sena looked confused. "Huh? I am to a casino by mistake?" She then stepped out and looked at the club house more closely.

She saw a sign saying 'American football club' but in a casino style with the Devil Bat next to it. Mamori then came behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" They both shouted

Sena then noticed Mamori and saw her holding rolled paper. "Hey Mamori-neechan. What are those posters for?"

Mamori then smirked."Our secret weapon. TA-DA" when she was about to show it to her, it was taken away.

Hiruma took it and looked at it. "Oh so you did it, huh." Hiruma then showed it to Sena.

**'Eyeshield 21! He scored two points against the Oujou White Knight! Let's work together on the field! The hero from university of Notre Dame has come to Deimon!'**

Sena looked at Hiruma for an explanation.

Hiruma just shrugged it off and said "The match with Oujou is going to be on tonight. So naturally we're doing a little advertising and recruiting."

Hiruma then looked at the club house and said impressed "Man, I sure made our club room gaudy."

Hiruma then grabbed some of the posters. "Our team needs more regular members, who come to practice and play. With the state we're in right now, even if we show up to the fall meet, we'll still lose."

Kurita then put on his thinking pose. "That's true. We at need at least one more receiver. Because we lack people who are good at catching."

Sena then remembered the guy catching the football from the air, really high.

Then Hiruma said "If we're going to train, we need someone tall. A receiver needs to be tall."

Sena then was disappointed._ 'Ooh... Both of us are really short. Oh we'll. He's in the baseball team anyway. I thought we could've become real good friends.'_

Hiruma then started to give each of them posters. "Okay. Hang this up inside the school. Each person gets 20."

Sena then asked suspiciously "Don't we need permission to hang up posters?"

Hiruma then said "Just hang them up! I don't give a rats ass!"

Mamori then said like a good student "I got permission from student council!"

Kurita then went to one of the bulletin boards. "There's nowhere to put them. There's some space up there." Kurita then put some posters there.

Mamori went up to a teacher "May I please put these in the wall of the faculty room?"

The teacher just said "Oh sure. Anything Anezaki does has got to be good." _**(Me: poor teacher. He doesn't know that she's working for Hiruma)**_

Sena just posted them anywhere. _'There's no free space on the bulletin board. I think I'll just hang these up anywhere. Gotta run away before we get into trouble.'_

Hiruma just ripped other posters off then put on his.

* * *

Sena looked at the posters when school was finished._ 'Hmmm... I wonder if this gets people attention. I guess its better that we put them up, right?'_

Sena grabbed the TV and saw something written on the side.

**We're defiantly going to the Christmas Bowl! 1-2 Kurita, Musahi, Hiruma**

"Musashi?"

Cause this is the first time, since the club creation, we had three people practicing.

Sena then felt sad. _'So one member left? But didn't they share a common goal? Why...? It must've been so lonely. But the other two held the club after he left. Poor Hiruma.'_ Sena then looked outside sad.

* * *

"Aw man! What a croc! Gimme another 1000¥ worth of token!" He then gave Hiruma 1000¥ dollar bill.

The other guy whispered "Hey dumbass hush! If Mamori finds out we got the money by gambling, she'll kill us with her broom!"

Hiruma cackled and looked at the money he made. "KEKEKE! Look! Look! The club funds are just Rollin in!"

Kurita and Mamori were just eating snacks. "Oh dear. Oh club is so lively! Now that you and Sena have joined." "I don't think that's quite the reason."

Kurita then started to use his fingers to count. "Me, Hiruma, Sena, and Anezaki. So... If Musahi was here, that would make 5 people."

Hiruma then send Kurita a scowl. "You're so damn persistent! What did I say huh? Don't talk about that mother fucker! What we need now is a recover not a kicker! Soon we'll have five people. We'll just keep getting more, and more. Focus on the future and not the past damnit!"

* * *

"Hey look the game started!"

Sena looked at the baseball field and the saw the guy catch a ball. She then put her head on the window and thought 'Maybe I should at least try and ask him? What was his name again? Monta?' She then ran out of the classroom and started to run to the baseball field. "It'd be great if he could be in both the baseball club and our club! There's still hope as long as the possibility isn't zero!"

* * *

Hiruma took out his guns and started to polish them. "We're going to do everything we can to encourage people to find new recruits. Flyers, poster, website..."

Mamori picked up paper and a pencil and asked "What should the title of our flyers be?"

Hiruma said "We don't want any fucking slackers... Say 'The most ferocious team! We're the devilish bats! The name's Deimon Devil Bats'!"

* * *

Sena watched the batter hit the ball into and started to run.

"Ah! The ball not deep enough!" "We'll have to score with a sacrifice!"

Sena then started to think. 'Sacrifice? A blunt or fly ball that allows a runner to score or advance to another rare at the expense of the batter who is out.'

Then Monta showed up and ran to the ball, screaming "LEAVE IT TO ME!"

He then caught the ball with one hand and rolled off.

Sena was amazed at this. _'He's good.'_

"THROW IT BACK TO BASE!"

He then threw the ball... Right pass Sena ear, almost hitting her.

Sena started to panic. "What the hell! Watch where you throw that ball!"

Monta then started to bow and apologize. _'I can't believe I messed up in front of that cute girl. EMBARRASSING MAX!'_

Sena then overheard the team leader say "Raimon is really good at catching... If he's gonna become a defensive player..." The coach then interrupted him. "No good. His shoulder strength and throwing just suck! Baseball needs all round abilities. Not just specialization."

Sena then started to think.

The guy then came up to Sena and said "You're the girl from the rugby team! I'm really sorry what I did there!"

Sena just waved it off and said "It's alright."

* * *

"Say what!? You want me to join the American football team? I refuse."

Just as simple as that, Sena hope was destroyed. "Is that so..."

"Because it ain't cool if I do that."

Sena felt insulted and mad when he said that. "Why!"

Monta then said "Don't get me wrong. I didn't say American football is not cool, I'm not that lame as to laugh at other people passion. What I meant was that if I don't only do baseball, it'll be uncool. I've bet my entire life on this glove. So one day I'll become a hero by receiving and catching."

* * *

Back in the club, all Sena could do was sigh._ 'I wish I could play football with him.'_

Hiruma noticed her sighing and said "What then fuck are you sighing about? Get back to work!" Hiruma grabbed his gun and was about to shoot her, but nothing came out. He shoots again and nothing. Hiruma then heard a chuckle and looked at Sena.

Sena was chuckling with a smirk on her face.

Hiruma got pissed but kept his blank face on. "What the fuck did you do to my guns?!"

Sena stopped chuckling but kept her smirk on. "I tempered with them so you wouldn't try and shoot me."

Hiruma was about to shout at her when Kurita interrupted.

Kurita was looking at the clock when he said "That's right! The replay of us and Oujou is about to start."

Hiruma held his anger in and grabbed his remote control. "We'll watch it on the projector." He then pressed a button on the remote control and the projector turned on.

All everyone could think about was_ 'How much did he spend renovating?'_

**~Monta place~**

"Sakuraba debut game!" Said the TV.

Monta looked at the TV. "Huh? It's rugb- no American football." He then huffed and said "Sorry Ms. Secretary but I really like baseball."

"Sakuraba position is the wide receiver. Players in this position are responsible to catch balls passed to him. In American football the receiver is in the spotlight the most!"

This caught Monta attention. "WHAT!?"

He then watched Sakuraba having trouble catching the ball.

Monta looked strangely at him. "What's up with him? I can easily get that ball."

Monta then saw Sakuraba catch it and heard his fans cheer for him. "He's really popular!" He then imaged himself catching a football and people cheering for him. He saw his baseball mitt and shook his head. "No! No!"

"Their opponent's main player is Eyeshield 21."

Monta looked at the TV again "Eyeshield 21?"

"Right at this moment, Sakuraba had to leave the field due to injuries. We have received a replay from Eyeshield 21 himself. He said 'You've just witness my killer tackle. Accident hell no! I did it on purpose! Whoever blocks my way, I'll kill them! YA-HA!' That's what he said."

Monta looked at the TV a grey. "What an asshole!"

**~clubhouse~**

Sena exploded when she heard the reporters say that. "HIRUMA!"

Hiruma smirked and said mockly "Oh how did you guess?" He then grinned and said "In American football, you'll win if you scare the living shit out of the opponents! Yu gotta become a badass in order to deal with the enemy!"

Sena only got madder at this. "NO I DON'T YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST WANTED TO FOOL AROUND!"

Sena then started to pull on Hiruma hair without knowing she was on his lap.

**"OWOWOWOWOW! GET THE HELL OFF ME FUCKING CHIBI!" "HE'LL NO YOU DESERVE IT!"**

Someone cough caught their attention. It was Mamori. "Sena if you could kindly get off of Hiruma that would be great." Mamori aura turned onto protective mode.

They both noticed their position. Sena was sitting on Hiruma, while pressing her boobs on his chest. Sena whole face turned cherry red. Hiruma just smirked at her face and the position. He then wrapped his arms against her waist and said "Didn't think you where that kind of girl, chibi." With his smirk on.

Sena, if possibly, face turned more red. "I AM NOT! Now let go of me!" Sena started to struggle. Hiruma had a strong grip on her and was not letting go. Until...

**Bam!**

Mamori hit Hiruma with a broom.

Hiruma let go of Sena and tuned to glare at Mamori while nursing his head. Mamori glared back.

Sena face was still red.

Kurita just sweat dropped._ 'I guess that answers everything then.'_

* * *

"Did you see the TV program of Sakuraba yesterday?" "You mean the program about American football?" "When I saw him on TV, I thought he's like the greatest player there is!" "That guy with the Eyeshield." "He's really good!"

People then started to talk who Eyeshield was. Some thought he was a big Buffy guy. Other thought he was a handsome supermodel. And weirder people thought he was an alien. **_(Me: WTF! Why would you think that?!)_**

"He seems like a real badass. Even said he did it on purpose!" "He's so cool. I can't believe he said something like that!"

Sena overheard them in the shoe lockers and thought '_My reputation is getting worse every day! TV is scary.'_

Monta then showed up and said "Good morning security girl!" And went to his locker.

Sena turned and said "Good morning."

Monta turned to her when he got his shoes with his feet. "I saw the TV program yesterday. That Eyeshield guy is such an asshole!"

Sena felt a stab.

Monta continues without noticing. "He injured someone, but all he said 'You've just witness my killer tackle.' I'm never gonna forgive a guy like that!"

Sena just tried to use the wall as support while keep getting stab at.

Monta looked at Sena with pity. "Life must be rough eh? Having a terrible senpai like that."

Sena just thought of Hiruma. "Um.. I guess so. But I know how to control him."**_ (Me: with your guns.)_**

Sena then smiled a little and said "But because he's with us, we were able to win our first game."

Monta then remembered. "Right! I heard your win over Kogaoka was your first win!" **_(Me: Kogaoka is the school name for the koigahama cupids.)_**

Monta then cheered "We gotta celebrate! For your first win and me getting into Rank I!"

Sena looked at Monta excitedly "You got into rank one! Congratulations!"

Monta then gave a frown "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure yet. It'll be announced after school. It might be a bit difficult for me to make Rank I, but I should be able to climb up there from Rank II." He shook his head and started to run toward class. "Ya can't always be pessimistic about life! Come to the baseball club after school."

Sena nodded and smiled. Monta blushed at the smile and ran off.

* * *

Monta came out carrying bags of food. "Sheesh, if I bought so many things only to be stuck at rank II, it be embarrassing."

Monta then passed the club house with Cereberos tied to the posts. Well chained.

Monta then turned a bit sad. "But I guess it's a bit fitting for a farewell part eh... I mean, how can it be possible to rise to rank I, just after joining the team?"

Cereberos woke up with the smell of food and saw it. He started to pull on his chain.

Monta then saw the team leader posting the results. He couldn't see from standing, so he decided to crawl. He was surprised at the results.

* * *

Sena jumped some of the stairs in a hurry, giving some of the guys a show of her panties. She didn't care. The guys just blushed.

When she got to the baseball club she saw no one was there. "Huh? He's not here?" She then started to look at the poster. "The list is here... How did it turn out?" She then looked at Rank I. "Um... Rank I... Here, Wait... I forgot his name!" Sena started to feel bad.

The team leader and coach then came out.

Sena turned to them and asked "Excuse me, I'd like to know, a first year student with red-brown hair like this. He's really good at catching."She then did movements with her hand to show his hair shape. "Did he get into Rank I?"

The team leader and coach looked at each other. "We dun have someone like that in our team."

The team leader then pointed at a name. "You mean him?"

Sena looked and saw Raimon Tarou. "Yeah that's him."

She then saw he was in Rank III.

The coach then started to explain. "Rank III isn't really the team. It's more like a clique. To tell the truth these people failed the test."

The team leader also added "Many people like to join our team. Although it's kinda harsh, we can't let them all join."

Sena then remembered what Monta said.

**'I've betted my entire live on this glove! So one day, I gotta become a hero by receiving and catching!'**

Sena then started to walk to the club house all depressed. She saw Hiruma passing poster to Kurita and Mamori and decided to ask.

"Hiruma... Do receivers have to be tall?"

This caught Hiruma attention.

Kurita answered for him. "Not necessarily..."

Sena then asked another question. "Does American football not need people who are only good at one thing?"

Hiruma started to get annoyed by her questions. "Idiot. It's the other way around! We need people who are only good at one thing. Because this is a very specialized sport!"

Sena somehow felt joy at that. She felt she could convince Monta to join.

Sena asked Kurita "Give me more posters." But Hiruma just snatched them away. "You're not passing anymore flyers! How dare you put the posters up just anywhere. Now I know you are unfit to be a secretary." She then protested "You said you didn't give a Ratass!"

Hiruma started to tie her up and tied the other end to Cereberos. "Now hurry up and go practice! At least run every day." He then look at Cereberos and asked "Oh why is this canine so excited?" When he let Cereberos out of his locks and sees him run.

Sena screamed "HIIRRUUMMAA!"

Hiruma cackled and said "Oh nice speed."

Kurita started to worry. "Is she going to be alright?"

Hiruma just kept cackling and said "That fucking chibi. She always collapses after doing 40 yards in 4.2 seconds. That means that she usually doesn't run at that speed. I'm going to make her legs remember the speed of 4.2 seconds."

* * *

Monta was sitting on the hill all depressed. He looked at his baseball mitt and sighed. He then heard a noise and turned around. He saw Cereberos.

**"AAAHHH!"**

He then started to run when Cereberos started to bit his pants. "What the hell is up with this dog!? Don't bite me!"

Sena then kneeled down and spread her arm. "Cereberos!"

Monta and Cereberos, both turned around. When Cereberos saw Sena he started to run straight toward... Her boobs. Again! _**(Me:WTF are you?! A perverted dog?)**_

When Monta saw that, the only thing he thought was _'What a perverted dog. Poor girl.'_

Monta then gave her and Cereberos food. When they started eating, Monta said "You sure run fast. To bad you can't be a regular player. Not a lot of girls like to play football."

Sena just twitched at that.

Monta grabbed his mitt "A regular player huh... I'm not even fit to be one. This glove was given to me by a professional baseball player named Honjou."

**~FLASHBACK~**

Honjou catches the ball, and the crowd goes wild!

Little Monta is happily starring at Honjou with excitement._ 'Oh wow! I wanna be a hero! Just like Honjou!'_

Honjou teammate came up to him. "The strings on that glove broke. Do you want to change it?"

Honjou looked up and saw Monta. He then threw the glove to him. Monta was happy.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"But what awaits me is what every man faces... The first disappointment in life. Everyone will realize by then that it impossible to become a real professional baseball player!"

Monta used his glove to hide his face while he was crying.

All Sena could do was watch.

Monta then dried up his tears and stood up. "Sorry for making the mood so dismissal. I'd better get going, eat the food if you want" he then started to walk off.

Sena also stood up and went after him yelling.

"OUR TEAM IS LOOKING FOR A PLAYER WHO IS VERY GOOD AT CATCHING!"

Monta stopped walking and made a frown. "You want me to give up baseball and play American Football. That running away. So uncool."

**"IT'S NOT RUNNING AWAY"**

Monta was startled by her.

Sena looked at the floor and said "At first I hoped to become useful as a team Secretary... But I don't think I'm too fit for the job. Then I decided to try my best to become a regular player. Even through I'm a girl, it's more fun this way. Sometimes things turn out the way they are. There are no such things as coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable."  
_**(Me: that quote is from Xxxholic.)**_

Monta started to think but said "Thanks, but some fools refuse to turn back." He then started to walk away.

Sena was looking at him and started to blush. "Wait!"

Monta tried to walk faster "Say no more!"

Sena face was still red. "That not what I meant! I meant that your pants are ripped!"

Monta the felt a breeze on his butt. "Huh?"

He turned and saw, Sena closing her eyes, and Cereberos eating part of his pants. "Hey!"  
Cereberos just ran off.

* * *

Hiruma and Kurita walked to school with handout paper.

Kurita then said worriedly "It's seems there isn't anyone particularly tall amongst the first years."

Hiruma then saw a tall guy.

"Afterwards he said to me 'go to hell shortie!"

Hiruma grabbed a football and threw it to him.

The tall guy got hit.

"Junk." Hiruma passed him as if he did nothing.

Kurita apologized for him.

Hiruma then saw 3 tall guys all together. He threw footballs at them at them but they all fail.

When one finally catches it, Hiruma buried him in paper.

While they were walking Kurita decided to say "You toss the ball so suddenly, of course no one going to catch them."

Kurita then turned and saw Sena. "Oh, look its Sena."

Hiruma turned and saw she was with Monta. He then remembered what she said 'Do receivers have to be tall?'_ 'Was she talking about that monkey?'_ He then decided to throw a football at him.

Monta then catches with one hand. It's a miracle!

When Monta catched it he felt something burn in his hand. "Ouch! It burns!"

Monta then turned and saw Hiruma. "What's going on? Is that your senpai?"

Hiruma then grabbed Monta and trapped him in the football cage full of footballs.

**"YA-HA!"**

* * *

Mamori passed the handouts faster then she expected because the boys who liked her helped. "Can't believe I passed them out so soon." She then got to the club house and saw no one was there. "I guess I'll clean to pass the time." She then saw Hiruma dragging someone tied to a rope. "What are you doing!?"

Hiruma just kept grinning and said "He would like to join our team. He's a first year I believe." He then looked at Sena for his name.

Sena remembered and said "Rai... Montarou."

Hiruma looked at Monta and said "So it's Monta huh? What a fitting name."

Monta tried to protest but he was gagged. '_NO! It's Rainmon Tarou!'_

Mamori looked more closely. "As if! It's blunt that you guys forced him!"

_'Yup it's obvious.'_

Mamori then started to untie Monta. "Excuse me, does it hurt? I'll free you immediately."

Hiruma got pissed and took out his black book.

Kurita and Sena started to panic _'The Black Book!'_

Mamori then saw something. "Ah... Your pants got a hole in them! I'll sew it for you. Go find something else to wear in the meantime."

Monta looked away and huffed "No need! There was a hole to start with. I ain't gonna make you guys take the blame."

"It's alright"

"Huh?" Monta turned to Mamori.

Mamori smiled kindly and said "It doesn't matter who's responsible. I'll sew your pants for you. Stop being so insistent."

Monta eyes turned into hearts and said "Ok."

Hiruma saw the scene, and got an idea. He put the black book away.

Kurita and Sena had no idea what happened.

* * *

Monta and Sena were walking home. Monta then looked at his pants and said "Incredible! You can't tell at all!"

Sena then said "Mamori-neechan has always been good at this type of thing. I'm still practicing with my dolls." She then chuckled a little.

Monta then turned to her and asked "Is she your sister?"

While they were talking, neither of them noticed a hand coming out to grab Monta.

"We aren't really sisters. We just live really close to each other since we were small."

Sena then turned to ask Monta something but saw he was gone. 'Where did he go?'

**~in the park~**

Hiruma was holding Monta, cackling at his plan. When finally let go, Monta climbed up the slide and yelled "IT'S YOU AGAIN! ARE YOU GOING TO KIDNAP ME AGAIN, HUH!?"

Hiruma waved him off and got a cigarette. "Don't get me wrong. Actually I had to kidnap you because the 'big boss' told me."

Sena then found them and hid behind a bush._ 'Big boss?'_

Hiruma started smoking "The big boss knows we don't dare to resist him. So he always gets us to do the dirty work for him."

Monta then asked "Who's this low-down guy?"

Hiruma said "Eyeshield 21."

**"THAT BASTERD!"**

Monta then slide down the slide and asked "Why is that kind of guy the big boss?!"

Hiruma just simply lied "Because he's the main man of the team."

Sena was pissed _'WHAT THE HELL HIRUMA! Is he smoking!?'_

Hiruma decided to add more to the fire. "Anezaki Mamori because she fell for his ball skills."

All Sena could think about was to kill him and _'What a load of bullshit!'_

Hiruma decided to make it worse. "He also said 'Anezaki? I dumped her, after I played around a bit.'"

**"UNFORGIVABLE!"**

Hiruma then said "Is someone willing to take the captain position from him? Anezaki will be freed. Especially if someone is good at receiving, then it should..."

Monta gasped at this. "!"

_'You're being deceived!'_ All Sena could do was watch.

Monta then shook his head. "No, no. I can't do that. I'm the baseball team! If I run away, it'll be uncool!"

Hiruma kept lying "That's right, way uncool! A 'real man' that is willing to scarifies his coolness to save a girl?"

Sena really hoped he didn't fall for that. _'You're way too gullible!'_

Monta hid his face with the shadows. "Please, let me think about it for one night." And walked off.

Hiruma was cackling, while Sena was right behind him. He then noticed her but it was too late.

**BAM**

Sena just hit him with the butt of her pistol.

Hiruma was pissed and angrily asked "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Sena then screamed at him "FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY YOU JERK!"

When Sena calmed down she asked "You think he'll join?"

Hiruma rubbed his head and answered "I don't know."

* * *

Monta was in his room looking at his glove.

He then broke the silence by saying "Shinue Eagle, Honjou Masaru... Number 80 catching expert."

Monta then remembered what Sena said _'There are no such things as coincidence in this world, there's only the inevitable.'_

Monta then spoke. "Honjou-San, I've already given it my maximum effort right?"

Monta then started to bow to the glove and said "I'm sorry! I cannot become a regular baseball player! But now... There are finally some people who told me their team needs me! I'd like to try my luck on that team!"

**~next day~**

Sena walked up to the club house and saw the door was open. "Oh? It's open?" She then looked inside and saw...

Monta wearing a football uniform with the number 80. "Morning. This is Honjou-San number 80."

Sena just smiled happily.

Monta then cheered "Defeat Eyeshield 21!"

Sena then felt depressed. _'Is this alright?'_

Monta then also cheered "Come on! Let's give it our maximum effort!"

Sena also cheered "We'll start by running!"

"Yeah!"

They both then started to run in the same speed.

* * *

**Spider:IM SO SORRY TT-TT I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD TAKE ME A LONG TIME! I took the weekend Saturday off, so I had more work to do. Well at least I finished. I hope you guys liked it.**

**P.S. if you guys know, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and like female tsuna stories, visit my community named 'Tsuna-hime'. You can just click on my account and go to the community fill.**


	5. Declaration of war

**Spider: Yuppie! I'm back baby! :D now let's continue where I left off.**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**Singing**

** ~Declaration of war~**

Everyone was in the weight room doing exercises. Kurita was doing weight, Hiruma on a machine, and Sena and Monta... I'm not really sure what they're doing. Stretches I think?

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10"

Sena then collapsed from the exercise.

At that moment Mamori came. "Ah Sena! What are you doing!?"

Mamori then helped Sena and rubbed her shoulders. Sena tried to calm down Mamori by saying "I thought it was a pretty good chance to train my muscles with the rest of the team."

Mamori calmed down a bit. "Sheesh, don't overdo it."

Monta tried to get Mamori attention be saying "Huh? It seems my shoulder has become disjointed?"

Kurita instead answered for Mamori "Lemme push it back for you" he then started to push his shoulder.

"WAAAHHH!" **_(Me: poor Monta.)_**

Sena just looked happily at the scene._ 'Even Kurita-senpai seems happy. Because we got a new teammate!'_

Hiruma said to Sena while on the machine "Hey! Fucking Chibi! Buff up your neck a bit more! Or you'll get really fucked up in the games!"

Sena was confused by this._ 'Huh? But the games before...'_

Cereberos came in with a newspaper in his mouth. Hiruma took it and gave him a bone.

He then read the newspaper and then threw it on the floor, shouted "THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!"

Everyone look confused.

Monta decided to pick it up and read "Yikes! We got another motorcycle hit-and-snatch incident!"

Sena looked at it too and said "This is where we usually jog."

Monta then answered "It must be Zokugaku doing!"

Sena looked at Monta clueless."Zokugaku?"

Monta looked at her and said "It's that high school across the river. To tell you the truth... It much more of a gangster hide out."

Hiruma then hit Monta head, knowing that if he hit Sena, he might get shot. He really doesn't know where she hides all those guns. "I didn't mean that report! Turn to the sports section!"

Monta then turned to the sports section and gasped.

**"CLOSE WIN FOR OUJOU HIGH SCHOOL!" "The Oujou era is over!"**

When Kurita looked at it, he gasped. "7 to 6! What a close game!"

Hiruma looked pissed. "They nearly lost in their third match! Now the 'touching down twice against the Oujou defense' propaganda has lost its appeal!"

Mamori then said to the situation "Speaking of propaganda... Although posters and flyers are good idea, I think it might be good to hold a game at the school field."

Hiruma right away got on his laptop and phone. "Alright! We're having a game this weekend!"

Since Monta doesn't really know Hiruma, he gasped "That's fast!"

Sena just rolled her eyes and said "He's always like that."

* * *

Sena and Monta were running to the sport shop, because Hiruma ordered them to.

Monta saw the sport shop and said "Found it! The sport equipment is over there!" He then started to run fast.** "EFFORT MAX DASH!"**

Sena couldn't keep up and asked "Wait up! Suddenly..." She then saw someone jogging.

It was Shin.

Sena stopped and turned._ 'Was that...'_

Shin looked behind him and recognized his arms and legs. "Sena?"

Sena was startled by him "Y-yes?"

Shin turned to her and looked at her in the eye. "Why?"

Sena was confused by this. "Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sena then knew what he was asking. He was asking why she didn't tell him she was Eyeshield 21. She knew he recognized her running and was the only one to bit him. Sena started to laugh nervously. Shin was still waiting for his answer.

Meanwhile with Monta, he was still waiting for her. "What is she doing? Oh we'll. I'll go buy it myself."

Monta didn't notice the motorcycle that was going fast and was about to past him. He noticed when...

**"AH! GIMME BACK MY MONEY!"**

The money was snatched from him.

Monta started to run after the motorcycle.

Sena turned and saw Monta getting robbed. "Ah! He got robbed!"

Shin got pissed that he didn't get his answer. He then pulled on his gloves and said "Interesting." _**(Me: is it me, or did I just see Shin eyebrow twitch?)**_

Sena and Shin ran after the motorcycle. Shin ran next to her and said "There's a traffic jam near the bridge. We should be able to catch them with our pace. You ran to the right of their side, I'll run the left. Do you trust me?"

Sena looked at Shin and smirked. "Yeah, I trust you."

They both ran to the traffic jam, and after the robbers.

The robbers were startled by this. "It can't be!" When they tried to dodge Sena, they saw Shin in front of them. Shin then pulled them off the motorcycle before it exploded.

One of the robbers let go of the money and the wind blew away with it.

Monta saw this and catches every single bill. Shin was surprised.

The robbers then looked up at their opponents and said "Impossible! Who the hell are they?!"

Shin came up to them and said with his hoodie up "You picked the wrong opponent."

Sena and Monta came up to Shin and said "Thank you." Sena also said "Oh and for your answer Sei-kun... I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let me. I'm not the same little girl anymore."

Shin was surprised at her answer. He then smiled. "I see you have found a receiver. Get yourself ready before the fall tournament. We Oujou will be stronger by then. I'll be waiting for you in the finals."

Before Shin left he kissed Sena on the forehead. Sena blushed at that and shouted "Don't treat me like a kid!" She then smiled softly. When she looked behind her she saw Monta smirking at her_ 'Oh-no.'_

While they were going back to the club house, Monta wouldn't leave her alone.

"Who is he? How do you know him? Are you going out? Is he your rival? If he is then why are you guys dating"

Sena got tired of him and finally answered his question. "He's Seijuro Shin, I know him since childhood, yes we are rivals, and no we are not going out."

When they got to the club house, they heard someone was inside. "Oh, we have company."

When Monta looked inside it, he backed away quickly.

When Sena looked inside, Monta explained "Its Habashira Rui. He's their football ace, and the most fearsome man in Zokugaku." They then overheard them.

"This weekend we're gonna have a game, Zokugaku vs. Deimon"

They looked again inside and saw Hiruma dress up as Eyeshield 21. But no one could tell.

"Does that mean we send you guys back to hell?" The supposed Eyeshield said.

Habashira got pissed at this and said "What did you say Eyeshield 21! I'll get you good!"

All Sena could think about was_ 'WAAAHHH! Hiruma what are you doing!?'_

The supposed Eyeshield then said "Oh. You think you can beat us? Wanna bet 5 million¥?"

Habashira then shouted "Alright! We're in! You and your shitty team that lost to Oujou! Right now, the strongest linebacker is me, Habashira Rui! Shin? He's a piece of shit!"

Something inside Sena snapped.

Habashira then started to leave and bummed into Sena. "Fuck off! Shortie!" When he was a few yards from the club, Sena suddenly appeared in front of him. He was startled by this. Sena then said strongly "The strongest is Sei-kun!" Habashira got angry at this. "Huh?!"

Sena looked at him straight in the eye and said "He said he'll be waiting for us in the finals! There's no ways he's going to lose to anyone else!"

Habashira then stretched his arm on toward her head. She tried to dodge it, but failed._ 'His arms are long!'_ Habashira then said to Sena threatenly "What you say? Say it again if you dare." He then got a good look at her and whispered to her "Why don't I show you how a real man is supposed to be." He then licked her cheek.

Hiruma heard him with his pointy ears and growled.

Sena then pointed her guns at him and said "Get the hell away from me you pervert!"

Habashira was surprised, but didn't show it. He just smirked and said "I like that in a woman. Why don't we add this to the bet? If we lose, we pay you guys 5 million¥. If you guys lose, then you and me go out on a date."

Sena didn't care what the terms were. "Deal!"

Habashira then walked off.

Sena then turned to the others and said "**WE HAVE TO WIN!** I don't want to go on a date with him!"

Hiruma was back in his school uniform and said "Don't worry. We won't beat them." Hiruma then started to smirk "WE'LL KILL THEM! YA-HA!"

Sena felt a little relived and calm when she heard him.

* * *

"Once again, it's time for out lunch time tunes! The broadcasting club is now accepting request for songs."

While Sena and Monta were buying lunch, Monta was parsing Sena for her bravery. "That sure was scary yesterday. I didn't know you knew how to handle guns. But that guy also deserves it for acting like a pervert toward you."

Sena just sighed. "Why did I agree on that stupid bet?"

They then heard from the broadcast club "YA-HA! Explosive breaking news flash! The American football team will be having a game this Saturday on the field! Our enemy is the Zokugaku Chameleons! We've betted 5 million¥ on this game! All those that got their ass kicked by Zokugaku! The Deimon Devil Bats will fuck them up, good for you! Of course the evil hero, who uses the killer tackle, Eyeshield 21 will be playing as well! Free entrance! You've got no balls if you don't come and watch!"

Monta started to sweat like crazy. "It seems that we can longer afford to lose..."

Sena just shook her head.

* * *

They were watching a game of the Zokugaku Chameleons, while Mamori was reading information she got from a sport magazine.

"Zokugaku Chameleons. This team became a strong team when linebacker and captain Habashira Rui joined. He is mainly noted for his horrendously long arms. That pair of long arms, which can capture anything that moves, is an ability even Shin does not have."

Sena could just imagine herself getting eaten by a chameleon.

Monta asked "Ain't this spring tournament already going? If they're playing with us... Then that means they lost early as well?"

Mamori grabbed the remote "Um... That's not quite the case. Take a look at this tape." She then played a video on the projector.

It showed Habashira fighting with referee. He then started to bit him up, and the video ended.

Mamori then grabbed a magazine and said "And that's why they were disqualified this year. This book says they're 'The black horse in spotlight for the fall tournament.'"

Kurita looked at the projector video "And because of doing this, they've been disqualified for the spring tournament."

Monta turned to Sena and said "I heard that he carries a butterfly knife with him everyday!"

Hiruma opened the door with his gun and said "Alright, time to practice."

Sena smirked and bought out her guns too. "You forgot that we have to people who carry firearm everyday."

Monta just smiled nervously.

**~at Zokugaku academy~**

The two robbers that tried to rob Monta explained what happened to them and the money. "Although, we didn't quite see their faces, when we were pinned down... It was properly Eyeshield and Shin."

Habashira then stood up. "So you guys got arrested without resistance? If it weren't for, who's a senator, you still be in police custody!"

Habashira was furious at them. "For the game this weekend I've betted 5 million¥."

The robbers were scared. "5 million¥!"

Habashira them started to walk towards them. "You guys will be sure to return the favor in the match right?" He hissed.

One of the robber started to tremble and answered "Of course!... We will try?" His head then was bashed onto a desk.

**BAM**

Suddenly a knife appeared next to his face. "YIKES!"

Habashira was still holding his head on the ground. "What'd you say!? You meant we'll defiantly win right!?" He demanded.

"WE'LL DEFINATLY WIN!" The poor robber shouted.

Habashira them let go of him and looked at the video of Eyeshield. "Listen up! No matter how fast Eyeshield 21 is, they can only score with rushing."

Habashira then Started to his. "Zokugaku Chameleons style is to anticipate the opponents play style and create strategies. We'll reinforce our rushing to fend him off. I'm going to finish off that bastard!"

**~Deimon~**

The team were carrying football stuff to their club. Sena decided to ask "You sure we can beat them Hiruma? Cause I don't want to go on a date with that creepy guy."

Hiruma growled. "I wouldn't have betted 5 million¥, if we stand a chance to win. I didn't think you'd bet yourself too..." Hiruma then looked at everyone and said "Eyeshield 21 will be our bait this." This shocked them. "That guy has pissed them off, so they'll try to stop him from rushing a touchdown. But now we can..." Hiruma grabbed a football and threw it at Monta. "Score by passing as well!" Monta catches it.

Kurita was so excited "We can finally use passing as well~! Finally it's starting to look like American football!" Kurita then grabbed some of the equipment and asked Hiruma "You wanna bring Rice-kun out?"

"No we don't need him anymore." Hiruma said simply.

Mamori, Monta, and Sena looked curious. "Rice-kun?"

Kurita then brought out a wooden stand, with a football player drawn on it. "This is him. When there were two of us on the team, we made this, because Hiruma couldn't find anyone practicing passing with him."

_~FLASBACK~_

Hiruma passed the ball to Kurita. Kurita couldn't catch him because his arms were to short.

Hiruma got pissed and rolled Kurita to the ground. "**YOU FUCKING FATASS!** How are we supposed to practice passing like this!?"

They then started to build a receiver out of wood.

When they finally finished, Kurita said "It's finished! Let's give it a name!"

Hiruma said "Lets name him Jerry Rice!"**_ (Me: he's a super reciver with the most receives in NFL history!)_**

Hiruma then passed the football to rice-kun, who catches it with his bag. "Whoa Rice-kun, nice catch!"

While they were practicing, Kurita looked at the other teams who had many players. "Hiruma"

"What?"

"I wish we could find new teammates quickly."

"What do you mean 'wish'? We are going to find new teammates!"

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Hiruma hanged up rice-kun on the football post.

Hiruma grabbed his gun and said "Now we have a receiver! We don't need rice-kun anymore!"

Hiruma started to cackle evilly. "Death penalty!" He then started to shoot like crazy at rice-kun.

**BAM, BAM, BAM**

Kurita then whispered to Monta "Actually after Monta joined, the happiest one was Hiruma. Because Hiruma position requires him to pass, he's been training hard and he's very good at it. But up until now he hasn't had the chance to use it properly. But now we finally have a receiver!"

Monta pointed at himself, and Sena nodded.

Kurita tackled rice-kun.

**CRUNCH**

Mamori said "Kurita-San too!"

Hiruma shouted **"COME JOIN US AND FUCK UP RICE-KUN!"**

Mamori got in front of Monta and Sena and said "Don't get them involve!"

Monta looked at Sena for an answer. She said "Mamori-neechan will scold me so... So afterwards we'll apologize to her." Monta grinned. They then grabbed a bazooka that mysteriously appeared next to them, and shoot Rice-kun.

**BANG**

"Sena!" Mamori then looked at Sena more closely. She noticed that she was happy. More happier then she could ever be. She then grabbed a flame-thrower, that was next to her, and fired.

She accidentally put the whole field on fire.

People started to come, to see what the commotion was about. "Its the American football club." "Seems like they're doing something fun."

Hiruma noticed the crowd and shouted "WE'LL BEAT ZOKUGAKU!" He then started to shoot.

The crowd cheered for them. "If its a game then you guys gotta win!" "Go team!" "Is Eyeshield 21 here?" "Don't let them underestimate team Deimon!" "We'll watch your game!"

* * *

"Fucking-kill-you!"

"Fucking-kill-you!"

Hiruma said that will doing the ladder drill.

Mamori didn't like it. "Can't you say something nicer for a change?"

Kurita changed it to saying "Big-dumpling-Chinese-pork-noodles-Chicken-drum-st ick." it only made them hungry.

When they were finished, Mamori and Sena started to pass around the lemon slice and pudding.

While eating pudding, Hiruma said "Now's the time for overall practice."

Sena stepped on the remains of Rice-kun. "Rice-kun remains are getting in the way."

"Because someone lacking sense, light it on fire."

Sena then remembered something. "By the way, Hiruma. How did all those weapons appear next to us?"

Hiruma just ignored that question.

Kurita said excited "Lets do some real passing practice! We'll do some passing practice in form of real games."

Mamori then started to push Sena back. "It's a real game. It'll be quite dangerous, I think you shouldn't take part of it."

Hiruma interrupted by saying "I think I saw Eyeshield 21 at the club house."

Sena didn't get it.

Hiruma got pissed and shouted **"I MEANT FOR YOU TO GO FETCH HIM FOR ME!"**

Sena just rolled her eyes "Sheesh, you don't need to yell." She then started to walk off.

Monta then followed her. "Is Eyeshield 21 really coming? I'm going to give him a good scolding about Mamori!" He then heard something. "Here he comes!"

When Sena saw Monta all she thought was_ 'If Monta finds out, then he'll try and kill me!'_

When she passed Monta, she lowered her voice to a man. "Are you the newcomer? Let us both work hard together."

"Sena? What the hell are you doing?"

Sena was startled by this. "Um... I'm Eyeshield 21."

Monta also asked "Why are you using such a funny voice?"

Sena then started to do a move. "Look! This is Eyeshield turn!"

"SO YOUR THAT BADASS!" Monta tried to grab Sena to hurt her, but...

"Don't you dare try and hurt me." Sena took out her gun, and put it on his forehead.

Monta was sweating.

Kurita came and saw the commotion.

**~few minutes later~**

"So you mean... He did almost all the bad things?" (Me: he's referring to Hiruma.)

"Not just almost, it's ALL of them."

Sena looked down. "Sorry. I didn't want to trick you. But I was afraid that if I told you the truth, you'll quit American football, so..."

Monta smiled at that. He then sighed and stood up. "I've decided. I'm going to be a receiving expert in American football. I'll keep my promise."

He turned his head to face Sena and Kurita. "We're going to win this one... Against Zokugaku!"

Kurita started to cry tears of joy. Sena nodded. "Of course!"

While they were practicing, Mamori noticed Sena hasn't come back. _'Hmm? How come Sena still hasn't return?'_ She then said out loud "Every time Eyeshield shows up, Sena never seems to be around?"

Kurita heard her and started to get nervous.

Mamori gasped. "Could it be... They... Don't get along really well?"

Kurita sweat dropped._ 'That's right. So far Monta is the who instantly knew that she was Sena.'_

Meanwhile Sena was teaching Monta how to a ball. "You catch the ball, like this?" "No, it should be like this."

Hiruma came behind them. "Not like that. Just your right hand." Sena then extended her right hand. "And lower all your fingers upset your middle finger." Sena then showed him her middle finger. He then took a picture of it. Sena was confused.

* * *

Next day there was a big poster covering the school. It showed Eyeshield 21 giving the middle finger to Habashira.

**TODAY'S MATCH! ZOKUGAKU CHAMELEONS VS DEIMON DEVIL BATS**  
**5 MILLION¥ ON STAKE!**

Monta and Sena were white as ghost when they saw it.

"Wow! It's so grand~!" "The game should be quite a show."

"Humph! They're so cocky..." That voice sounded familiar to Sena. She turned around and saw... Hah-Hah brothers.

Wen they spotted Sena they walked off.

**~with the Hah-Hah brothers~**

"Goddamit! - Why do we have to spend our life in the shadows!" Said Kuroki, while stomping on the floor.

Togano reminded him. "All will be solved when we get our Hands on those negatives."

Jumonji stopped smoking a bit and said "There's a game today... Maybe Now's our chance."

* * *

st the field, everyone was there to see the game and wouldn't stop chatting.

Sena came out of the entrance where the players came out.

**(Raggs Requiem, 07 ghost)**

**Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni**

**Kimi no ashiato sagsu**

**Doka towa no yasuragi**

**Koko wa yume no tuchu de**

****This caught everyone attention.

**Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku**

**Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku**

**Hoshi ni yuki ni koiku ni**

**Kimi no ashiato sagasu**

**Doka towa no yasuragi**

**Koko wa yume no tochu de**

**Itsuka subete modorite**

**Sora no hate hitoriki**

**Anata ga matsu yasuragi**

**Hikari no ato nokoshite**

_'Just calm down. breath in, breath out. Need to focuse.'_

**Osani tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku**

**Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku**

**Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni**

**Kimi no ashiato sagasu**

**Towa no hikari nokoshite**

**Yurugi no nai tsubasa de**

**Towa no ai wo anata ni**

Sena smirked and took out her guns.** "I AM THE DEVIL BAT MISTRESS! LET'S GIVE IT FOR DEIMON DEVIL BATS! YA-HA!"** She then started shooting and ran off to let the players through.

Some how she got into her Eyeshield 21 gear and walked with them. When everyone saw Eyeshield 21, they started to scream.

"Oh Eyeshield 21 is here!" "Where?! Where?!" "Woah!" "Defeat Zokugaku!" "Use your killer tackle!"

People who didn't like Eyeshield 21 threw a soda at her. "Some-killer tackle. Go to hell!"

Monta catch with, within seconds.

Hiruma kicked him.

Monta, in pain, shouted at Hiruma. "What you do that for!?"

Hiruma gave him a pissed devil look. "You dumb monkey! Don't show your skills before the game starts!" He then shouted "Cereberos!"

Cereberos was on the top of the roof top, popping on the people who hated Eyeshield. _**(Me: that's just gross man xp)**_

Sena felt sorry for them. "It's gonna be a tough game."

Hiruma then thought to himself "I wonder how many would parish? I think we should get some replacements." Hiruma then grabbed some rope and ran off to the crowd. "I'll go find some few volunteers from the audience." He then commanded Mamori "Go get the protective gear of three from the club house." Kurita then said to Mamori "The gear is heavy, lemme get them."

**~in the club house~**

The Hah-Hah brothers were inside looking for negatives. "Negatives... Negatives..." "Search carefully." "No one will be here for a while."

The door opened, and Kurita was standing there.

Kurita remembered them. "You... You guys... You guys are finally back to join us!"

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

**~few minutes later~**

The match between Deimon Devil Bats and Zokugaku Chameleons will begin soon

The Hah-Hah brothers were dressed up in football gear. "Why's it like this?" "Do you want to tell them we were looking for negatives?"

Monta said "If I wanna be a hero, I gotta win the game!"

Sena said "We gotta go and play Shin in the finals! So we must beat all the other teams!"

Kurita said "If we win this game, and use it as propaganda, lots of people will join us!"

Hiruma said "Plus, we get 5 million¥ for funds! KEKEKE"

**"LETS CRUSH THEM!"**

**"FUCKING KILL THEM!"**

And the game began.

* * *

The game started with a kick from Zokugaku. It was bouncing all over the place!

"What going on?" "It's bouncing all over the place!" "What kind of ball is that!?"

When the ball came after them, Sena tries to catch it. "How am I supposed to catch a ball like this!?"

Habashira was getting closer to Eyeshield, but Monta catches it before he can touch her.

When Monta lands with the ball in his hand_ 'Rather than running with the ball myself...'_ He then turns Eyeshield 21. "Eyeshield 21!" He then throws the ball to her...

But flies in the opposite direction.

_'Why did the ball fly in that direction?' **(Me: I have no idea ?.?)**_

Hiruma then started to kick him. "Ite... I embarrassed myself first time I showed off my mad skills."_ 'Darn it! What the hell am I doing? I've already made a promise with player Honjou.'_

He then heard Mamori. "That was a nice catch! Don't worry about it! Keep up the good work!"

Monta instantly cheered up.

One of the robbers who tried to rob Monta remembered him catching all the money easily. "Ah! I remember!" He tries to tell Habashira but he said "What? It's alright. If they have receiving experts, they'd have already used them in their match against Oujou.

**SET**

"KEKEKE they're gathering up in front. Just to fend off our rushing." I'm pretty sure you guys know who said that.

**~Zokugaku side~**

"They scored zero-touchdowns by passing in their match against Oujou!" "We got nothing to be afraid of from a team that can't pass!"

Habashira looked at Eyeshield 21 with bad thoughts. "Eyeshield 21... He seems so puny on the field. It seems like we've over-estimated him. That's ok. As long as we can fend off your rushes."

Hiruma then passed the ball.

"Passing! Can't be..."

Habashira tried to catch it with his long arms but missed.

"Incredible speed!" "Fool! Even his teammates can't catch that!"

Monta ran toward the ball, and catches it. He then starts running. "EFFORT MAX DASH!"

"OUR BACK' EMPTY! BACK TO DEFENSE!"

**Gained 35 yards**

In the crowd, they said "Amazing!" "What just happened?" "That receiving was super cool!"

When Monta heard them, he let out a big grin.

**~Zokugaku side~**

One of the players said "It's him after all... They now know how to pass, we'd better move back?"

Habashira hit him. "Dumbass! If we move back, Eyeshield 21 will rush past is! This time Eyeshield 21 will defiantly will be rushing! I'm going to screw him up for good!" Habashira said furiously.

Hiruma overheard him with his pointy ears. "KEKEKE That guy is absolutely furious."

**HUT**

Hiruma seems to be passing the ball to Eyeshield.

Habashira smirked "Here he comes! Eyeshield 21 is rushing! So they gotta relay on him after all. It's too obvious! STOP HIM!" All the players then started to go after Eyeshield 21.

When in reality, she didn't have the ball. Hiruma didn't pass it to her. Hiruma threw a passing.

Monta was running after it. _'Player Honjou... Although I haven't got any better in baseball, I'll make a promise with you. I definitely will become a hero through American football!'_ Monta then catches it.

**TOUCHDOWN**

In the crowd they started cheering. "Hooray Monta!" "Monta, Monta!" "Monkey!"

Monta then screamed "IT'S RAIMON!"

Sena gave him high 5.

Kurita hugged him.

And Hiruma kicked him.

Monta was confused.

Sena answered him. "If he kicks you without saying anything, then he's complimenting you. I've only realized that recently."

**SET**

**HUT**

The Zokugaku scored a touchdown by kicking.

Habashira smirked "Haha the difference between the kicker skills is enough to give us the victory."

Kurita whispered "If only Musashi was here..."

Hiruma still heard him. "We'll just have to do touchdowns twice as much."

Habashira called a huddle and said "Alright! Lets do our defense! We're gonna change formation. They can only use that #80 monkey to do passing. So we'll use put three guys on the left to defend. The rest of us guard Eyeshield 21 closely. This way we can hold them off completely. Changing tactics according to the enemy strength and weakness... Battles have always favored the side attacking last!"

Hiruma started to talk "Just anticipating the enemy won't do any good. The first side to see through the enemy's battle plans win!"

**HUT**

Both Monta and Sena started running.

Monta was being blocked.

Kurita blocked them from Eyeshield 21.

Hiruma then did something.

Ishimaru then came through with the ball

"It's Ishimaru! Breaking through the center!"

"Go! The track and field guy!"

"Goddamit!"

**Gained 10 yards**

Ishimaru said "I didn't think it would be so easy. I was in a difficult spot because Hiruma covered me."

"Shit! How come we didn't see him? That #30 is too obscure." "You can't really feel his existence." "Watch carefully! How could you totally ignore him!"

Ishimaru heard all that. _**(Me: poor Ishimaru ;-;)**_

"But that Hiruma guy... He's really good at facing pass-offs." "I think that Fatass is tougher to handle. Looks like we need to hold off the center as well."

Habashira was anger was starting to get out of his control.

Every time Habashira thought that Eyeshield would score, he would get tricked. When he finally had enough he said "No need to show anymore mercy! Crush them!" He then cracked his knuckles.

They all started to attack everyone player even if they didn't have the ball.

Kurita panicked "WAAHH! We got men down everywhere!"

When Eyeshield stood up from the attack she noticed something. "Huh? I'm fine."

Monta came up to her. "This is the result of doing special training on your neck!"

Eyeshield then remembered when she played against Oujou. "But... I don't think that's all of it. There's too much difference in power." Monta looked confused. 'Because I've played a much stronger bunch. I've played against Oujou before.'

Kurita continued to panic. "What do we do?!"

Hiruma gave him a blank face. "What do you mean 'What do we do?'. We'll just have to use the three replacements."

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

Hiruma looked at them and said "It's your turn to play Hah-Hah brothers."

"We aren't brothers!" They said at the same time.

Kuroki started to complain "How bother-some."

Jumonji snapped at him "Would you rather 'he' exposes our pictures!"

Togano stayed quite.

Habshira looked at them and orders his team. "They got new players. Crush them."

**HUT**

The Hah-Hah brothers noticed that the players that they were going against we're starting to attack them. They blocked them.

Togano blocked a punch. "Hah?"

Jumonji dodge a punch. "Haah?"

Kuroki punched the player back. "Haaah!"

Eyeshield came straight Habashira. "You're finally here! I'm going to tear your bones apart!" Eyeshield kept going forward. She then saw a chameleon on his head and stopped._ 'This isn't the look of an ordinary player in a match! He's defiantly going to give me a good beating!'_

The crowd was confused at why Eyeshield stopped.

Eyeshield then remembered Hiruma words_ 'In American football, you'll win if you scare your opponents out of their wit!'_ And continued to run._ 'That's right, you'll lose if you become afraid.'_ She then remembered Shin. _'I'll be waiting for you in the finals.'_she then remembered Habashira words. _'Shin? He's a piece of shit!'_ She looked at Habashira _'Compared to our game against Oujou... Different.'_ And compared him so Shin._ 'Totally different!'_ When Habashira was in front of him_ 'We're in completely different worlds!'_ Eyeshield past him.

Eyeshield continued to run and got a touchdown.

**TOUCHDOWN**

The crowd went wild. "WOW!" "Amazing! This is the first time I've seen Eyeshield 21 run with my own eyes!" "It's much more fascinating compared to what they show on the TV!" "It all happened in an instant! I couldn't even see what was happening!" "As expected from someone from the University of Notre Dame." "Who is he? A second year?" "He totally surpasses human limits."

Hiruma took a look at Habashira. He saw he was shocked and confused. Hiruma started to cackle. "KEKEKE. Victory is sealed." Kurita overheard him and was confused. "Huh?"

* * *

The baseball team came back from their jog, and saw they were still playing their game.

They started to complain. "They're still playing American football?" "Today's the day for the baseball team to use the field."

The team captain noticed one of the players._ 'Raimon?'_

**The Devil Bats gained 25 yards.**

Habashira anger stated to get out of control again. "Bastard! All of you! Go stop Eyeshield!"

The players were scared and said "But... But the others will break through if we do that."

Kurita happily said "Great! We never won by this much!" He then started to huff from exhaustion.

Mamori replied "We can make such a difference just by the addition of an extra receiver."

Monta catches another pass. The crowd cheered for him. "Monta! Monta!"

The baseball team watched. The coach started to clap for him. "Raimon! Good job!"

The team captain was surprised.

The coach looked at him and asked "What that look on your face?"

The captain stuttered a bit. "H-H-Huh? No I... I was just a bit surprised. I didn't know that the coach enjoyed Raimon play..."

The coach gave him a weird look. "Huh? You kidding me? How can I like newbie's like him? I am the coach of the baseball team! I only like people who can play baseball well."

The captain was startled. The coach then turned back to the game and said "But now I am an 'American football spectator'. I only like people who play American football well."

The whole baseball team started to cheer for Monta."GET THEM RAIMON!" "RAIMON, RAIMON!"

The line was broken through, and the Zokugaku tackled Hiruma.

**Lost 6 yards**

One of the players told Habashira "The three who took over later in the game are pretty useless."

Habashira made a plan. "We can destroy their offensive line from where they are, this way we can tackle the quarterback before he passes."

Kurita had to hold Hiruma back before he killed them.** "YOU THREE FOOLS!"** "They're still new..."

When Hiruma calmed down a bit, he let him go. If you're gonna be broken through then do it purpose!"

The Hah-Hah brothers were confused. Hiruma then explained the plan.

**HUT**

Habashira looked carefully at Hiruma and Eyeshield. When he noticed Eyeshield didn't have the ball he ordered "He's gonna pass to the monkey! Tackle him before he does!"

They tried to anger the Hah-Hah brothers by saying "You guys are the leakage through the offensive line!"

The Hah-Hah brother didn't get angry. Instead they said calmly "Leakage? Feel free to break through." They then let them through.

Hiruma then passed the ball to Eyeshield 21.

The Hah-Hah brothers them tried to tackle the remaining two players on the line and made a space for Eyeshield to get through.

The crowd started to get excited. "He broke through their defense!" "It's the duel of the tramps again!"

Hiruma started to get up and spoke. "Hey fucking Fatass, you know when I said victory has been sealed?" Kurita nodded.

Sena went straight toward Habashira, who was huffing out of anger, without fear. She saw all the directions she could use.

Habashira stretched his arms and yelled like a mad-mad. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She then did a spin move under his arms.

Hiruma continued "In American football, you'll win if you scare the opponents out of their wits!"

**TOUCHDOWN**

**GAME MATCH 46-28**

Hiruma came up to Zokugaku. "Hey losers!" He then took his hand out. "5 million¥!"

Habashira took out his butterfly knife. "What!"

Hiruma took out his guns and firearm.

Habashira answered "We... We can't possibly have a million¥, dumbass!"

Hiruma took out a wrench and walked to the bikes. "You can probably have a sum if you sell your bikes right? Even though they been heavily modified, I can't still make a hefty amount of cash if I take them apart and sell their parts."

Zokugaku paled. They all then bowed and begged."Please spare our motorbikes."

Hiruma replayed "Them you have to be my slaves in return."

_'So that's how he increases the number of slaves.'_ Eyeshield looked at his shadow. _'Is that the devil?'_

Later Eyeshield 21 disappeared, and Sena was in her cheer outfit again. "Congrats everyone! You won!"

Habashira came up to her and said "Even though we didn't win the bet, would you still like to go on a date with me?"

Sena shook her head. "Sorry, but no."

Habashira just smiled at her gently and said "Oh well. It was worth a shot." He then grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

The team gasped.

Hiruma got ticked.

And Sena blushed.

Mamori then came up to her. "Why did you go out with him!? He was a gentle-man to you!"

Sena looked at her hand and smiled. "Cause he's not my type." And walked off.

Mamori was bewildered. "Huh?"

Hiruma just smirked.

The guys who like Sena started to go after her. "Wait Sena. You have a type?! Tell us!"

Monta and Kurita just sweat dropped.

* * *

**Spider: How was it? I'm still creeped out about Hiruma shadow. This was the fasted chapter I've ever did. It normally takes me three days and two nights to finish it, but this time it took me two days! :D I'm so happy. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**P.S. if you know katekyo hitman reborn and like female tsuna stories, cost my communit called 'tsuna - hime' you can go to my account and click the community folder.**


	6. Hell tower

**Spider: I only have like one more week till school starts :( so I won't be able to write as much. I hope I can at least two or one more chapter till school starts.**

"Talking"  
_'Thnking'_  
**Singing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

** ~Hell Tower~**

**LAST MINUTE TEAM ENTRANCE MEETING**  
**Monday after school 3:30**  
**You even get some tasty snacks!**

Sena was looking at the handout they had passed out. "So the snacks mentioned on this paper are the puffs from Kariya. How extravagant!"

Monta asked Kurita "How many should we get?"

They both then noticed that he fell asleep while standing up.

Sena looked confused.

Monta explained. "I heard he got so excited that he hardly got any sleep."

When it was there turn to order, they didn't t know how many. "Should we get 10?" "Wouldn't that be too much"

Kurita decided to wake up and order. "Gimme 100!"

When they got their order, they all gave the same of amount of boxes to each other. "Good thing three of us came."

Kurita happily said "This is great! Last year only I came, it was pretty tough!"

Monta looked curious. "Last year."

Kurita started to remember "Back then there was only me and Hiruma. We also made flyers and an entrance meeting.

_~FLASBACK~_

Kurita was ordering Creme puffs. "I'd like 50."_ 'Ah... But we not have enough. Rather than not having enough, might as well have too many left overs!'_ "Actually give me 100!"

When Kurita got his order he ran back to the club house and prepared everything.

Hiruma sat down while Kurita clean the chair or forks.

It got late and then turned into night.

Kurita cried at disappointment.

Hiruma woke from his nap and looked at the clock. "Hmm? It's already this late." He then started to leave. "It's already this late. No one's going to come."

Kurita desperately tried to convince him someone was going to come. "Wait, just a little longer..."

Hiruma was already gone.

Kurita started to eat the Creme puffs alone, while crying._** (Me: I got depressed by writing this scene.)**_

_~FLASBACK END~_

When they got back to the clubhouse, Mamori had a surprise for Sena.

"No." Sena said blankly.

"Whhhyyy? It'll look cute on you." Mamori whined.

What Mamori was holding was a maid dress that was Sena size. Sena really didn't want to wear it.

Mamori started to give her the puppy eyes. Sena stared at her.

**~few minutes later~**

Sena was sitting on a chair, while dress up as a maid. "I really hope not that many people."

Monta turned to her. "Why? Won't guys pays more attention to you this way?"

Hiruma got ticked. Now he was starting to regret not helping Sena in the maid outfit.

Sena huffed. "Guys already look at me in school. But they won't get near me, because they know I have guns."

Monta sweat dropped.

Hiruma was polishing his gun.

And Kurita was taking a nap.

Mamori was sweeping and looked at the time. It read 3:15. "15 minutes left. Still no is here."

While the time past, Kurita was still sleeping. Sena and Monta tried to wake him. Finally when Hiruma had enough, he put wasabi paste up his nose.

"UUUGGGAHHH!" Kurita started to breath fire through his nose.**_ (Me: I'm not sure if I should be fascinated or grossed out.)_**

Hiruma shouted him. "Fucking Fatass! How long are you going to sleep!"

Monta throught _'Never fall asleep in front of him.'_

Sena scolded Hiruma. "Hiruma why'd you have to do that! Me and Monta would have woken him up. If not I could have shoot at him."

Monta revised his thought_ 'Never fall asleep in front of them!'_

Kurita looked at the time and saw no one was there. He was disappointed.

Hiruma kicked him a bit and said "You too, get to work!"

Kurita was confused "Work?" He then saw Sena and Monta carrying coffee outside. He went outside and saw many students.

Mamori said in a loud voice "We'll be conducting interviews to determine the position. When you hear your number please go in."

Hiruma came from behind of Kurita. "They all couldn't go in, so we made them wait outside."

Hiruma started to shoot at Monta. "Hey! Don't eat them behind my back."

Sena just shook her head knowing this would happen. She looked at Mamori and smirked. "Mamori-neechan, you still got cream on your mouth." Sena teased.

Hiruma smirked and decided to join her. "Wow. The discipline committee officer is eating without permission."

Kurita let out a few tears of joy. "If I would have known this many people would have come I would have order 200!"

Some of the guys started to check out Sena. They remembered they heard her sing. "Hey Sena-chan." Sena looked at them. "Why don't you entertain us before you start to so the interviews." Sena was about to complain but then all the other boys supported that idea. "Come on Sena." "Why don't you sing for us?" "Yeah, sing for us Sena!"

Sena turned to her friends for help.

Kurita went back inside.

Mamori and Monta were busy.

Hiruma doesn't really count. He just looked away.

Sena sighed. "Ok."

The boys then started to cheer.

Sena took a deep breath in

**(Heartbreaking romance, Hatenkou Yuugi)**

**Tabidachi wa sou ne totsuzen**

**Guuzen no you na hitsuzen**

**Mawari dashita nmei ga kishimu**

**Totsuzen no ame ni souzen**

**Furarete zubunure boozen**

**Warai tobase michi wa hikakareru**

**Muimi na koto ni kakusareteru**

**ichiban daiji na mono wa nano**

**Kitto kiseki wa okusu**

**Mono waratte**

Sena started to add movments to her singing.

**My heartbreak romance**

**Hajikeyou omou mama ni**

**Omoshiro yukai sore ga kihon**

**Kimi no heartrending sorrow**

**Ima wa mada furenai yo**

**Mazu wa koko Kara hajimeyou**

**Am I ever**

While Sena was singing, the birthmark on her back started to glow a bit. You couldn't really see it cause the maid outfit covered it.

**Okizari no akumu ni Obie**

**Chiisana atashi ga naiteru**

**Yokan? Kioku?**

**Mune ga sawagu Yoru**

**Hamidashita kokoro no yukue**

**Dochira o muite mo iki tsumaru**

**Ten o aogou ka**

**Chi ni mogurou ka? So what?**

**Kakedasu omoi sore ga subete**

**Ushinau toki wa isshun dakara**

**Motto futeki ni daitan ni waratte**

**My heartbreaking story**

**Furueta yubi ba kataru**

**Nanimo mienai yami no meiro**

**Kimi no heartrending anguish**

**Donna asu mo tatakau yo**

**Shinjiru michi o tsuppashire**

**Am I ever**

Sena birthmark was on full glow. Luckily only Hiruma was behind her. Hiruma could see what the birthmark shape was much better._ 'Is that... Wings?'_ Hiruma was only confused by this.

**Heartbreaking farewell**

**Utakata ni te o nobasu**

**Tsubasa orete mo nakusanai yo**

**Kimi no heartrending dark doom**

**Kizuato furete mi ii**

**Negai todoite am I bleeding?**

**It's all yours**

**Heartbreaking romance**

**Hajikeyou omou mama ni**

**Omoshiro yukai sore ga kihon**

**Kimi no heartrending sorrow**

**Muryoku demo sobani iru yo**

**Taikustu nante arienai am I ever**

When Sena finished everyone started to applaud. Sena face grew pink. She was about to turn to go inside the club house, but Hiruma just dragged inside while facing the same direction. She struggled but Hiruma was stronger.

When they got inside, she asked "Why you'd do that!?" Hiruma whispered to her ear so Kurita wouldn't hear. "Your birthmark started to glow, and was transparent. Even I was able to see it clearly." Sena stood still. Hiruma went to his laptop and said "We'll talk about this later. Right now we have interviews. "Sena just nodded.

Monta and Mamori came inside to start the interviews.

"I'm going to call #1." Mamori then turned to Sena "You gotta be a good interviewer. It's time to show your talent as team secretary."

"What!?" Sena really didn't want to do this.

Hiruma started to explain. "When we determine the positions, we'll ask what the person wants. But we also need to how fitting that person is for that position."

Sena still looked confused. "So... How do you tell which one which?"

Hiruma grabbed his gun and said "From how they sit."

If a person is sitting straight, then he's offense.

If a person is slouching, then he's defense.

Sena thought to herself and said "So that means... I'm fit for offense."

Monta pointed to himself and said "I'm defense then."

Kurita kept smiling. "It's just a basis."

Then #1 came in.

It was a guy with hair on the back of his head. The top was bald. "Excuse me." The way he sit was straight. Everyone said "Offense." He didn't get it but continued. "Um... I'm Yukimatsu, second year, class 4."

Hiruma was surprised by this. "Second year?"

Yukimatsu started to get nervous. "Can't second years join?"

Hiruma bickered with him. "I'm sure there aren't any second years useful."

Sena slapped her hand over his mouth. "Why do you want to join American football?"

Yukimatsu looked down. "I've been attending cram school since first grade. My parents have forbidden me to join any kind of extra-curricular activity. Third years have to prepare for the exams. It'd be such a pity to finish my time in high school like this. Therefor I'd like to leave with some great memories."

Hiruma pulled, the hand over his mouth, over and said "What fucking memories? We're here to win fucking baldie!"

Sena then put two hands over his mouth. "Hiruma don't be mean." She then pouted at him.

Yukimatsu gained his spirits and said with confidence "I... I will of course try to help the team win! Even through I'm pretty useless, I will work hard! Even through I'm short and weak..." He lost his confidence again. "When I saw Eyeshield 21, who just as short as I am, who has become the hero of University of Notre Dame... I felt really moved. He is willing to face all sorts of difficulties. I'd like to be just like him."

Sena blushed at the compliments. "I... I think you shouldn't give Eyeshield 21 all the credit."

Mamori gasped._ 'They really don't get along well!'_

Yukimatsu left, and Mamori called for #2.

He came into the room flying and destroying the door. Everyone was surprised and shocked by this that they backed up a bit. Hiruma put an arm around Sena waist protectively and aimed his gun at him.

Kurita who regained his voice said "Wha... What the? Who's this?"

Hiruma relaxed and put his gun down. "Who knows? But I'm sure of one thing. This guy is defense."

Sena started to blush when she remembered who was holding. She started to wiggle. "Um... Hiruma? You can let go of me now."

Hiruma then also remembered who he was holding and let go. He blushed and started to clear his throat.

Sena then turned to Monta, who had a Slye face. She extended her arm and said "Give it to me."

Monta tried to act innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sena gained a vain. "Give me your phone now. I know you took a picture."

Monta just kept his innocent act.

When Sena finally had enough, she said "If you don't give me your phone right now, I'm not going to give you anymore banana pudding!"

Monta knew she was series. He really loved her pudding. And anyway he already sent it to his email, so no biggy. She gave in and gave her his phone.

Sena grabbed the phone and deleted the picture. She scanned through his photo gallery and saw most of his picture were banana desert or Mamori. She rolled her eyes and gave his phone back. They the continued with the interview.

The chibi, strong, man bowed and said "Komusibi Daikichi! First year, class one!" He then turned to Kurita and said one word. "Apprentice!"

No one understood.

Komusibi repeated the word again and again. "Apprentice! Apprentice!" Only until Mamori understood. "Are you trying... To become Kurita apprentice?"

Komusibi nodded.

Kurita was surprised. "So that means... You would like to become a lineman?"

Komusibi nodded.

Kurita was happy. "This is great! More helpers in the offense and defense line! Let us work hard together!"

Kumasi took it all in and started to cry tears of joy. He then ran out. "RRRAAAWWWHHH!"

Kurita then remembered the Hah-Hah brothers._ 'Speaking of lineman... It seems that those three still haven't come. Perhaps they don't know where the meeting held?'_

Sena grabbed a piece of paper. "Apart from the position they seek, what else do we need to know?"

Mamori said "Try keeping the track of their responses. Might come in handy for our promotions."

Sena nodded and did a graph of every position and marked one line for Eyeshield fan and powerful lineman.

The rest of the interview were mostly Eyeshield fans. Monta became depressed.

The last guy, gave Sena a bad vibe. "I'm Mitaku. First year, class three. When it comes to sports, I'm pretty good at it. Right now I'm just jumping club to club."

Monta growled a bit.

Mitaku continued. "There doesn't seem to be many members around here. If you'd be willing to let me show up now and then, I'll consider joining." He then turned to Sena and winked at her. "Especially with two pretty ladies."

Monta growled a bit louder.

Mitaku turned to Hiruma and said "Hiruma-Senpai, I really respect you. You have both plenty of funds and minions. I wish I can become like you."

Hiruma ignored him and yawned.

Sena could still feel the bad vibe from him. It made her shiver.

Kurita noticed something was missing. "In the end... The Hah-Hah brothers never came up. They probably got freaked out during the match against Zokugaku."

Hiruma had a blank face. "We don't need no wusses with no determination. If those sorts of people join in, they'll drop out real fast."

Mamori started to doubt anyone of the people who came would last.

Kurita really didn't want to lose anymore team-mates.

Hiruma started to hatch a plan. "Looks like it's time for an entered's trail.

Everyone was taken aback by what he said.

* * *

"Hell tower?"

"I hear it's both a practice exercise and a trail." "What are we gonna do?" "Seems like we gotta climb stairs." "To the top floor?" "Do we have to finish it in one go? It seems like a killer."

Yukimatsu overheard them._ 'Everyone seems so full of energy. It's clear that they're different from me, who has always been going to cram school.'_ He sat down and started to get nervous and doubtful._ 'I'm the only second year. I can't possibly pass the entrance trail. I should never have thought of joining the team!'_

Sena started to fan herself. "It's so hot today!"

Monta agreed with her. "It sure doesn't feel like May."

Hiruma looked at the sun, with black clothing. "What a lovely day! The hotter the better!"

Sena could tell that something bad was going to happen.

**~with the Hah-Hah brothers~**

The Hah-Hah brothers looked outside to see what the commotion was about. Kuroki said "There's quite a gathering down there."

Togano asked "American football?"

Jumonji just looked away. "Humph."

Komusibi came running their way. He accidentally shoved Togano and when jumonji and Kuroki grabbed him, he pulled them with him. When he noticed them he gave them wow-you-really-are-weak face and kept running.

"Hah!?"

"Haah!?"

"Haaah!?"

The Hah-Hah brothers went after him. Out of anger they did t noticed that they got to the gathering until they saw Kurita.

"Ah!" "Oh crap!"

**~few minutes later~**

They were in their football uniforms. "Not again."

Jumonji shut him up. "One last time. Just fail this on purpose and we can kiss this place goodbye."

Sena saw them and was confused. She then noticed that Mamori wasn't there. "Eh? Where's Mamori-neechan?"

Hiruma answered her. "She's at the trail central already."

Monta and Sena were confused. "Trail central?" "Aren't we gonna run school stairs?"

Hiruma cackled and made the whole gathering follow him to the subway. When they got out the students started to get nervous. "Are we gonna climb a skyscraper?" "If it's more than ten floors, then I'm not gonna do it."

When they all got to the spot, they saw where they were going to run.

**"TOKYO TOWER!"**

Hiruma cackled. "We got the place booked for a day."

Sena was creeped out._ 'This guys information...'_

Monta noticed that Mamori was next to a big refrigerated... "Are those ice cubes?"

Hiruma slammed his gun to the ground to get everyone attention. "Listen up! The rules are simple! The goal is the special observatory! The fucking Fatass is waiting there for some ice!"

Kurita went to the elevator. "I'll take the elevator up first."

Hiruma contined with a bag of ice. "Bring as many as you like. Feel free to come back for more if they melt. You pass even if you have only one speck of ice left when you arrive at the goal! Then you qualify for the team!"

Sena grabbed an ice cube and put it on her palm and saw it melt quickly. "These ice seem to melt quickly."

Mamori said "Sugar has been added to make them melt faster."

The student started to go up the stairs. "We gotta climb this?" "I wonder how long it will take."

Sena was in her Eyeshield 21 uniform when she grabbed a bag of ice. "Shouldn't we bring more?"

Monta turned to her "Nah, it'll get too heavy. The less the better, whoever climbs the fastest wins." He then imagines himself winning and Mamori kissing him. He then gave out a competing vibe. "Seems to me like a one-to-one match!"

Eyeshield was startled. "This is a match?"

Monta stretched and said "I can't beat you when it's ordinary sprinting. But vertically, I can beat you with my leaping power! Lets bet a week lunch money on this! Loser has to pay!" Monta then started sprinting and leaping the stairs.

Eyeshield remembered how she used to be bullied for lunch money and what Monta wanted. _'We're both comrades and heated rivals!'_

Eyeshield looked up and says "You want a fair match! Alright!" She then sprinted after Monta, side-by-side.

Komusibi shoved anyone in his way.

The Hah-Hah brothers were walking it.

Mitaku was jogging without worry.

Yukimatsu took too much and was slowing down.

Hiruma looked at the camera he put for security. "Hell tower isn't going to be so easy!"

Kurita was worried.

* * *

The normal students were starting to get exhausted. "I'm *gasp* exhausted." "Eyeshield 21 and Monta are amazing." They said out of breath.

Eyeshield 21 and Monta were close to the grand obsevatory.

Monta said "We're halfway through. It's actually pretty easy."

Eyeshield snapped at him. "Don't jinx us! This is Hiruma we're talking about. You never know what he's going to do!"

When they looked up, they saw Cereberos on top of that stair case. It sniffed the sugar in the cubes. "GRROOWWLL!"

"These aren't ice cones!" "It'll eat anything that smell good!"

Eyeshield grabbed a few of her ice cubed and threw them at Cereberos.

Cereberos went after them and landed on the people behind them with ice cubes.

While they were going up the stairs Monta offered her some of his ice. "I'll give you half of what you just tossed back there."

Monta threw them to her, but they landed behind her.

Cereberos heard and went after them again.

Finally when they arrived at the grand observatory, they opened the door and saw... It was full of fucking heaters!

"This is hot!" "What going on!?"

Hiruma was on the special observatory watching them through cameras. "Second trail. Helps boiling pot of oil!"

Kurita continued to eat seaweed.

Eyeshield noticed that her bag, and Monta bag, of ice melted."Shit! All the ice has melted!"

Monta went back "Damn it! Hafta go back and grab another bag!"

**~Hah-Hah brothers~**

The Hah-Hah brothers were watching everyone come down and get more ice. "Everyone going back for more because their ice melted." "They sure are working hard."

Jumonji stood up and grabbed a bit of ice. "Let's pretend to climb one more time, then go home."

When Togano and Kuroki went to grab ice Komusibi shoved them to get a full bag of ice. When he looked at how little they had, he gave them you-really-are-weak face.

That only got them pissed off. "That bastard!" They then grabbed a whole bag of ice and ran in front of him.

Komusibi didn't want to be last, so he used more energy to go in front of him. That only made the Hah-Hah brothers more angry.

* * *

Yukimatsu was done with 'Hells boiling pot of oil'. "This is too... Heavy... But my climbing speed... Is... Very... Slow... So it'll melt if I don't bring more." When he got into the fresh air, he was relieved. "Ah~~~ great! I finally got past the bells forge!"

He was then grabbed and saw that it was Mitaku. He grabbed his ice and said "Sorry senpai. But because there aren't any rules about taking someone else ice. We'll just take yours." He then dropped him and continued going the stairs. "We're so smart. Only fools bring a lot of ice from the bottom." **(Me: I really hate this bastard.)**

While Mitaku kept climbing the stairs, he noticed the elevator going up. He dodge it but didn't noticed that it came down.

Hiruma was on top of the elevator shaft with guns and amo. He then started shooting at them. "Hells watch man! KEKEKE."

**"WAAAHHH!"**

When Hiruma was finished shooting, they noticed that he didn't shoot bullets. He shoot them capsules filled with a powder.

Mitaku holded some of the powder in his hand. "What's this powder?"

Hiruma answered while going done. "The dehydrate they put in seaweed bottles!"

Mitaku then noticed it felt hot and saw his ice had melted. "Damn it!"

**~Sena and Monta~**

Sena stopped running to look down for a bit. "The staircase here is so narrow, this sure is dangerous." While she was looking Monta went front of her and said "Hehe! I win!"

When Monta got inside he looked at his bag. "I finished! That was close. One last ice cube!" He then started to gloat. "First place! One final glorious ice cube left!" His ice cube then melted.

Hiruma pointed it out. "It just melted."

**"WAAAAHHHH!"**

Sena came in next and gave her ice to Kurita. "Sena finished."

Monta dream of getting a kiss from Mamori was crushed.

**"DAAAAMMMMNNNNIIIITTTT!"** He then went down to get more ice, and ran straight back up in a few seconds.

Kurita grabbed his ice and shaved it. "Monta finished too."

Sena felt sorry for him. "That was fast."

**~with Yukimatsu~**

He was trembling with a bag full of ice. "I can't make it... The first time in my life... When I choose to skip cram school... It was a bad choice after all..." He then remembered how they pressured him to get good grades for collage._ 'Elementry, middle school, and high school... I've only been going to cram school. Next year I gotta start doing final cramming for exams as well. Even if it's only once. I'd like to do something I truly want to do... Before that. This is my final chance!' Yukimatsu_ didn't feel so well and started to throw up.

It landed on Mitaku. He was then pelted with ice. After Mitaku kept trying and trying, he finally gave up. "DAMN IT! I give up!" He then started to walk off. "I thought because there were fewer members, I could use some of the clubs funds for my own purpose! This isn't worth!"

**~with Sena~**

Sena giggled at Mitaku pain in the camera._** (Me: she was back in her uniform.)**_

Monta was a bit creeped out. "Sena... Isn't that a bit mean?"

She turned to him and said "He started to flirt with me and Mamori yesterday." Knowing that would piss Monta.

Monta went on and on he didn't deserve Mamori.

**~on the ground~**

The other student started to leave. "I'm going home too." "This is impossible."

Mamori started to worry.

**~on the special observatory~**

Komusibi busted through the door.

Hiruma was on his laptop typing. "Fucking little Fatass also passed!"

Kurita started to compliments him "You're great!" Komusibi started to blush at the compliments.

The Hah-Hah brothers came behind him. "The fucking bros passed as well!"

Jumonji snapped at him saying "We're not brothers!"

Kuroki whispered "Why the hell did we pass the trail anyway?"

_**~more time passed~**_

All of them waited if anymore people came.

Mamori came up the elevator and said "There's no one left down there. Everyone seems to have gone back."

Hiruma started to pack up "End of trail."

Kurita went up to him. "Huh? Just wait a little more..."

Monta felt sad. "You can defiantly make it as long as you bring enough ice cubes."

Hiruma looked at them and said "That was the only purpose of this trail. You will survive as long as you have determination."

**BAM**

Yukimatsu collapsed on the floor in front of the door.

Everyone went to him to check on him.

Kurita checked the bag. "It's all melted."

Hiruma saw his determination and gave it to him. He grabbed an ice cube and put in the bucket without anyone noticing. Well almost everyone. He then pointed it out. "Oh there's still one more."

Everyone cheered for Yukimatsu.

"Fucking baldie passed!"

When everyone went home, Sena stayed behind. "I saw you put that ice in the bucket."

Hiruma didn't turn around.

Sena went up to him. "Here's your reward for that." She then stood on her tipi-toes and gave him a peck.

Hiruma didn't want only a peck. He grabbed her waist and put his lips over hers. Sena eyes widen, but then slowly closed. She put her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall off of balance. Hiruma tongue licked her lips begging for entrance. Sena slowly opened her lips and let Hiruma tongue in. When their tongues touched, Sena started to moan. When they finally need air, they stopped. Sena gasped for air, while Hiruma started to kiss her neck.

Sena broke the silence. "Hiruma... What are we exactly?"

Hiruma knew what she meant. He didn't know either. But he did know this. He would never let her go.

Hiruma responded her question. "I don't know. But I do know this. You are mine and I will never let go."

Sena blushed red at that.

Hiruma gave her one last kiss and said "We better get you home. Your parent must be worried." Sena nodded and they left.

* * *

At Mamori house, she was finishing the final touches for the contact list of team members. She tried to call Sena but she didn't answer. _**(Me: she was still with Hiruma.)**_ "I wonder why she's not answering?" She then called her house and Mihae answered. "Sena? She not home yet. When she does I'll tell her to call you." Mamori just agreed with her and hanged up. _'Now where could she be?'_ Mamori just shrugged it off and faxed the contact list to everyone else.

**~Kurita place~**

Kurita got the contact and started to get excited._ 'It used to be me and Hiruma, but now...'_ He then called someone "Let's go and do some practice in the morning! Feel free to come at anytime you wish!"

**"RYOUKAN SILENCE!"** His father yelled at him while praying.

**~Komusibi place~**

Komusibi was about to go out when his mother asked "Daikichi, what's wrong with you? Why are you going out so late at night?"

All he said was "Master!"

Only his father understood him. "What? A senpai from the American football team has taken you as his apprentice, and he's already doing practice. So you not allowed to be late?"

His mother was creeped out._ 'How come you can understand that much from one word?'_

His father then put on his series face. "Listen up Daikichi, there's no such thing as a powerful wicked man. If he's someone you approve of, then he must be someone powerful. He has agreed to take you as his apprentice, then you must become an apprentice ready to make his master proud as possible!"

Komusibi got motivated by this and huffed.

**~Yukimitsu place~**

Yukimitsu was looking at his shirt for the football team. He felt proud that he was able to make the team.

His mother came into the room and asked "Oh Manabu? Why are you going to school so early?"

Yukimitsu froze. He really didn't want to tell his mother. If he did she would kill him for entering the enterance exam. "Be-be- because I can concentrate more on my studies in school then at home." He really hoped his mom bought that.

And she did. "I see. Very wise." Yukimitsu relaxed and continued packing his books. "For a moment I thought you were going to do extracurricular activities." He froze up and dropped some of his books when she said that. She then laughed. "But that impossible." He started to laugh nervously.

Yukimatsu left and started to go to school._ 'Because I have the worst sport abilities I have to be the first to come to practice.'_

When he arrived he saw Kurita and Komusibi practicing._ 'Wow! When did does two come to practice? Alright!'_ He then put on his football shirt on and joined them in running.

**~Monta place~**

An alarm clocked started ringing, but was destroyed by a hand. Monta hand to be precise. "Up & change!" He started to change and get breakfast. He then left.

**~Sena place~**

Monta was walking by when he noticed a house with the last name 'Kobayakawa'. "So she lives nearby after all." He then shouted "Sena! Let's go to practice!"

Shiyuma was about to grab his gun when Sena told him, that Monta was a friend. She finished breakfast and went to go to practice with Monta. "Why did you use the door bell?"

Monta gave her a thump ups. "I didn't wanna disturb your family."

Sena said "Wouldn't it be easier if you shout like that?"

Monta thought about it for a sec. "Ya I guess so."

Sena just rolled her eyes.

When they arrived to practice, Mamori was on a bike and told them they were all going to jog. While they were jogging she noticed something. "Only those three still haven't come." She was talking about the Hah-Hah brothers.

Hiruma tossed Sena three cell phones. "Call them."

Sena already knew what their answers were going to be, but did it anyway. And she was right.

"Hah?!" Togano was reading manga like always.

"Haah?!" Jumonji was watching TV.

"Haaah?!" Kuroki was sleeping.

Hiruma only said one word to them. "Photos." And they came jogging with them. Hiruma cackled.

When Komusibi tackled Jumonji, Jumonji cried out. "ITE!" _**(Me: it's a Japanese word for ouch.)** _"You little son of a bitch!" When it was Jumonji turn, he tackled Komusibi from above. "The best way to beat a shortie, is from above." Komusibi got mad.

In the weight room the Hah-Hah brothers lifted 65kg. When they turned to Komusibi, he was lifting 110kg. When he was finished he smirked at them. They got pissed off. They all then started to work hard.

Hiruma cackled at their hard work. "KEKEKE. Those four seem like they'll improve rabidly." He then looked outside. "Compared to them."

Outside Monta was doing a cone exercise. _**(Me: I don't know what it's called.)**_

Mamori timed him. "That great!"

When Eyeshield did it, exclaimed "AMAZING!"

Yukimatsu sparkling for admiration. When it was his turn he tripped.

Hiruma then said "That guy still has a long way to go."

Kurita encouraged him.

Hiruma put down his gun and said "But what important is that, after our summer finished, we'll go straight into the fall games. Before that, we must make every single one of them tournament ready."

Kurita then spoke "The school rules of Deimon high say no extracurricular for senior students after summer. For us... It's our last fall game."

Hiruma was still looking out the window. "Lemme remind you... I expect nothing less than first place."

Kurita looked at the sky. "We must go participate in... The Christmas Bowl!"

When they all changed back into their school uniforms, Kurita remembered something. "Ah! Speaking of the tournament, I just remembered. Springs game regional finals... I think it's today."

Hiruma took out his laptop and started typing. "Kanagawa refactore's finals just finished. The champions are you know who, right?"

Kurita got depressed. "It's Shinruji Naga, isn't it?"

Sena was confused.

Hiruma searched in his laptop. "As for Tokyo city finals... Oh! It's just getting underway!"

Hiruma showed them his laptop. Kurita looked at it. "Ah! It's the Oujou team! Their opponents are... The Seibu team? Is this a team that has just entered the regional games this year?"

Monta and Sena looked at it. Monta said "Finals... I kinda wanna watch it. Do they show it on TV?" Sena shook her head.

Hiruma stood up. "Let's take the newbie's to see the games!"

Kurita started to get excited. "Good idea! Not everyone has seen an official game after all!"

Hiruma took out his cell phone and called someone. "I need five units of transportation!"

The Zokugaku footballers arrived with their motorcycles.

Sena rolled her eyes at what Hiruma did. She got on with Habashira, which made him a little bit happy under the circumstances.

Hiruma was pissed and rode all the way with a dark mode.**_ (Me: I feel sorry for the person who is driving him.)_**

When they got to City Eikou stadium, Sena saw the score board. She gasped. It was 20 to 7. Oujou was behind.

* * *

The wild gunman cheerleaders were cheering, and the coach shoot a wanted poster sign of Oujou.

Sena was a bit jealous of the cheerleader group. "They're... So dedicated..."

Monta just gave her a blank face. "More like that coach personal bad hobby."

Kid said to himself "Our head coach sure is full of energy. I've a bad feeling about the second half."_** (Me: did he just jinx himself?)**_

When the coach stopped shooting he blew his guns. "For the second half as well. Lets aggressively charge!" He then turned to Tetsuma. "Tetsuma! Your our main force! Drink water aggressively!"

Hiruma looked at his laptop for information on Tetsuma. "Tetsuma Jou. Record for the 40 yard dash is 5 seconds exact. Bench press record is 115kg."

Everyone was a bit scared. "My god!"

Hiruma continued. "It's not just statistic that make this guy fearsome. If you tell Tetsuma the path to take, no matter what obstacles he meets, he will remain accurately on his tracks."

The coach said "He's just like a real train! In other words, a train on its unchangeable tracks."

Sena remembered how Tetsuma catch the water thrown to him. He did it like a train on a track. She turned to Hiruma. "Speaking of which, just now, Tetsuma just ran like a train."

Hiruma answered her "Thats the name of a pass route." He then started to pass papers to everyone of them. "Because the runner does not have a pre-determined direction to run, you can't pass. You guys have to remember these routes."

They saw the paper. It was really confusing and Sena really didn't want to remember them all!

Kurita saw them panicking and said "No-not all of them. Just practice some routes that you're particularly good at..."

Yukimatsu spoke while looking at the paper. "But Eyeshield 21, he remembers them all without fail, right?"

Hiruma said "Of course. He studied at University of Notre Dame after all."

Yukimatsu started to study it. "Amazing! Alright! I gotta work hard!"

Sena felt more pressure. She then glares at Hiruma for giving her more pressure. Hiruma just smirked at her.

**~Wild gunman side~**

Coach asked kid "Speaking of which, did Tetsuma eat food?"

Kid nodded and took out a paper. "I even gave him a list of things to eat."

Coach remembered how he told Tetsume not to eat too much, and he starved for three days. "He turned out terrible last year." Kid also remembered it. "Because he'll carry out orders to the word. Judging from the first half, there shouldn't be any problems." Coach reached for the water bottles. "I even told him to drink water aggressively." Kid thought for a bit. "Aggressively?" When coach grabbed a water bottle, he saw it was empty. Both kid and coach gasped and turned to Tetsume. He was drinking all the water! When they announced that the second half was going to start, kid pushed him while water was coming out of his ears.

**SET**

Monta saw the difference of position. "Whazzat offense stance? It's so spread out."

Hiruma answered "Thats the 'shot-gun'."

Monta looked confuse. "The 'shot-gun'?"

Kurita said "It means having recovers run in all directions. Just like the bullets of a shot-gun."

Hiruma said "Their strategy is focused on receivers."

Monta started to get hyped up.

Sena just sweat dropped.

Ootawara broke the line and let Shin pass through. He was about to tackle Kid but he did an incredible pass that he knew that Tetsuma would catch.

**Gained 14 yards**

Tetsuma then felt he couldn't hold it anymore and ran to the bathroom. Coach went after him "Can't play anymore today? Looks like we can't do anything now." He then told the team. They started to worry. "What should we do without Tetsuma?" The coach cocked his guns. "Don't be depressed already! We're still in the lead!"

That all changed dramatically by Shin who kept using his spear tackle.

**Match over! 20-21 OUJOU WON**

Sena thought for a bit. "If Tesuma was still playing then Seibu team would have won. All these strong teams are taking part of the Fall games too."

Monta said "If we're going to be champions, we gotta defeat these people. A hero road sure is tough." He huffed.

Sena remembered what Shin told her._ 'I'll be waiting for you in the finals.'_

**~Oujou side~**

"YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC!"

Coach Shinji smashed the water gallon. "I couldn't believe you let them score 20 points! WTF are you all doing!? Your spirit are lax!"

Shin then noticed Sena with her team._ 'I told her that I'll meet her in the finals. I did poorly in this game. What the hell am I doing here?!'_

Takami noticed Shin spirit was on fire.

When they all got onto the bus, Shin said he'll run back.

Sena noticed him run.

Everyone else was getting on the motorcycles. "Sena, waccha doing?"

Sena looked at them and said "I thought since we're out here anyway, we might as well run back to school as after-noon practice."

Monta started to get excited. "Oh! Seems like your full of motivation!"

Hiruma just smirked at her motivation.

They all began to do the routes. Even the Hah-Hah brothers!_** (Me: thou... They were being chased by Hiruma.)**_

"SLANT"

"SQUARE OUT"

"Is corner from the right? Oh you can do it both ways!"

"HOOK"

* * *

**Spider: this might be my last chapter till school. I not sure when I'll post next time, but I'll write every weekend. Please try and review some of the chapters.**

**P.S. if you like Katekyo Hitman reborn, and female tsuna, I made a community for stories of female tsuna. It's called 'tsuna - hime' if you go to my account and my community you'll see it.**


	7. Hero's must lay firm foundation

**Spider: Right now I'm nervous cause tomorrow is my first day of school. :x I hope you guys like this chapter.**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**Singing**

**~Hero's Must Lay Firm Foundations~**

_~dream state~_

_Sena looked around and she saw pitch black. Nothing was around. She didn't like it. She didn't like the dark. She especially didn't like to be alone. She started to curl into a ball. 'I want to get out of here. Please let me out.'_

_"Sena"_

_Sena looked around to see who was calling her. She saw no one._

_"Sena"_

_Sena looked up and saw a light. There was a shadow of a person, having his or her arms stretch out._

_"Sena. Come here." The person sounded kind and gentle._

_"How?"_

_"With you wings."_

_Sena was confused. But then remembered her birthmarks. "How do I use them?"_

_"Just concentrate and jump."_

_Sena concentrated. Her birthmark became wings. When she saw them she jumped to the person and light._

_"Sena"_

_"That voice sound familiar."_

_"Sena"_

_~end of dream state~_

"Sena wake up. You're going to be late."

Sena opened her eyes and saw her mother. She looked worried. "Honey? What's wrong?"

When Sena saw she was in her room she relaxed. She shook her head. "Nothing mom. Just a dream that's all."

Mihae nodded and went down stairs.

Pitt curled up to Sena and had a worried look. Sena petted her._** (Me: is it a boy or a girl?)**_

Sena turned to see the clock.

**"HIIIAAA!"**

It read 7:10. She was late to practice!

Sena used her light speed to change quickly and skipped breakfast. She ran to the club house and saw no one in there. She started to change when the door open.

**BAM**

It was Hiruma. What he saw, he'll never forget.

**For 15+**

It was Sena in her pink lacy undergarments because Mihae and Mamori ordered her to wear.

Hiruma started to have a nose bleed.

Sena completely forgot about herself being almost naked and went to Hiruma. "Hiruma why is your nose bleeding? Here I have a napkin." Hiruma took the napkin and put in on his nose. "Are you going to finish changing or what?"

Sena remembered she was changing and blushed. "Shut up! Get out!"

Hiruma nose stopped bleeding and took off the napkin. He then gave a devil smirk. "Or do you want help?"

Before Sena could shout at him he kissed her. Sena started to moan in his mouth. He took this opportunity to put in his tongue. When he was finished he started to kiss her neck. Sena was trying to contain her moans. Hiruma didn't like that. So he grabbed one of her breast.

"Ah!"

Sena covered her mouth at that. Hiruma smirked and continued to touch her. Sena tried to contain her moans but couldn't. **_(Me: I can't believe I just wrote this scene.)_**

**End scene**

"Where's Hiruma?"

They both froze when they heard how close that was to the clubhouse. Hiruma let go of Sena, and Sena changed fast.

When the door opened, they saw Monta.

Monta looked at them. "What wrong?"

Sena laughed nervously. Hiruma coughed.

Sena just went out dragging Monta with her.

When they were far from the club house, Monta stopped her. "Ok, what happened?"

Sena looked away and laugh nervously. "Nothing happened... Why do you ask that?"

Monta didn't believe her on bit. "You suck at lying Sena to the max." Monta then looked at her neck and started to blush.

Sena saw Monta starting to blush and asked "Monta what wrong?"

Monta coughed a bit and said "Sena um... You have something... On your neck."

"On my neck?" Sena put her hand on her neck and didn't feel anything.

Monta then went to her ear and said "You have a hickie on your neck."

Sena face went red. She was about to shriek when she covered her mouth.

Monta then asked "Sena... You two didn't do it... Right?"

Sena was confused by that question until she understood it. "Nononono! We just kissed and..."

Monta sighed with relieve. "Thank goodness. I thought for a second..."

Sena then noticed something. "Monta... Do you know who it is?"

Monta looked at her and said "Yeah. It's Hiruma, right?"

Sena started to stutter. "H-h-how did you know?!"

Monta gave her a are-you-series look. "Oh come on. It was obvious! Especially at how you guys look at each other."

Sena started to blush again.

Monta sighed and grabbed something from his pocket. It was a bandage. "Here. Wear this for the meantime."

Sena was still blushing but grabbed it. "Thank you." She then put it on her neck.

Monta smiled and said "Come on, let's go to practice." He then started to run.

Sena then ran after him.

**~club house~**

Hiruma was blushing and a little pissed when they left._ 'Stupid monkey. He ruined our moment.'_ He then remembered what he wanted to talk to Sena about. _'Why was she late anyway. She never late.'_ He shrugged it of and was going to ask her later. When he went outside, he saw Musashi with the biggest smirk he's seen. He didn't like it.

"So I take it the show over?" He kept smirking.

Hiruma cocked his guns. "Shut up."

Musashi kept smirking and said "I was going to talk about the construction with you before the show started. Poor girl. I wonder how she's gonna walk when you guys do 'do' it."

Hiruma blushed a bit and huffed at him.

* * *

Mamori kept asking what happened to Sena neck all day. Sena just kept responding that Pitt scratched her in the morning while sleeping. Mamori didn't buy it but let it be. When they all went to the club house after school, they were surprised.

Next to it was the construction workers, and they were building something to it._** (Me:well duh. That's what construction workers do.)**_

Sena looked at Hiruma. "What are we building now?"

Hiruma was glad she asked that question. He took out a drawing for them to look and said "Changing rooms."

"Woooow!"

"That right! Since our members increased, the team club house appears to be too small." Kurita said happily.

Hiruma then said "I made a deal with the principal. Every time we win, we may expand the office. This time it's to celebrate our victory against the Zokugaku.

_'To what degree does he want to expand the office?'_

Hiruma then walked up to Musashi. "Think you can finish in one week?"

Musashi started smoking. "Don't be ridiculous. The cement won't even be dried by then!"

Hiruma turned to the team and hit the butt of the gun to the ground. "Alright! Time for mass production! You guys get to work too!"

"You've got kidding!"

Hiruma then started to shoot his gun at them upset Sena. "Helping out with the construction will help to train your bodies! Time to build your basic strength!"

They all then started working.

Kurita and Komusibi were doing strength building.

Monta and Sena were doing agility building.

Yukimatsu was doing endurance building.

The Hah-Hah brothers were doing determination building by getting kicked on the head by Musashi.

The brothers then started to complain when they were carrying cement bags. "Damnit! We're being us as slaves! So much for doing basic training."

Monta and Sena started to complain too. "Basic training sure is tiring." "It's pretty good to do basic training, but I wanna hurry up and do receiving skills too."

Musashi looked at them and frowned.

Hiruma went up to him and said "Why do we have to mix cement anyway? Wood is good enough for the foundations!"

Musashi took this opportunity. "If you slack on the base, problems will happen in no time."

This got Monta and Sena attention.

Hiruma said "It's not as if we're going to use this building for decades."

Musashi looked at him and said "But you guys have to use this till the end of this year right?"

Hiruma gave him a blank look. "Right?"

Musashi saw that he got Monta and Sena attention and said "To be able to stand firm and un-toppled... That requires a firm foundation, no slacking off."

Monta and Sena got the message.

* * *

After they finished helping, they all started to train in the field. They were split into two groups.

Group 1 was Kurita, Komusibi, and the Hah-Hah brothers in defense.

Group 2 was Hiruma, Yukimatsu, Monta, and Sena in offense.

Hiruma started testing them on the routes but only Yukimatsu remembered.

Hiruma started to cackle evilly at Yukimatsu. "Alright! Let's try it!"

Yukimatsu started to panic. "I've only memorized them! Not actually..."

Hiruma just ignored him. He then positions them for a play.

Yukimatsu started to get nervous cause he was against Monta and Eyeshield 21._ 'Am I against t-t-them?'_

Hiruma shouted to him "Do 'hook'!"

They then played it.

Yukimatsu did a hook but wasn't able to catch the pass.

Hiruma then started explaining about how important the basic passing was. "If baldie had practice receiving, that pass would have gained 10 yards for us. Whaddou think? This are receiving basic pass routes."

They all looked at the sheet again and finally understood it. "The basic sure are amazing!" "The basic are great!" "Lay our foundation!" "Basic MAX!" The last two Hiruma didn't understand.

Musashi heard them and smiled.

When everyone was finish, they were all exhausted.

"Ugh... I'm exhausted." Mamori started to massage Sena shoulders. "Thank you."

Monta tried to crack his neck "Trainin' after construction work is a killer."

Kuroki started to complain again. "Do we hafta do this killer trainin everyday until the changing room's finished?"

They then overheard Hiruma and Musashi talking. "I'll take at least three weeks, if this old man hadn't been hospitalized, it could've been finished earlier." "He's still not out yet?" "Not yet."

When Musashi said hospitalized, Sena remembered something. "Right. We still haven't pain Sakuraba a visit yet. But we don't even know where he's at..."

Mamori said "I was going to send him some flowers from the team, so I looked it up. They probably didn't want fans him, so they enclosed it."

Musashi entered the club and said "My old man is at Joukamachi hospital. Since the middle of April, there's someone in room 418 with broken bone due to playing American football. I heard that he's in show biz. I remember that he's Sakura-something of the Jerrypro agency."

Sena stood up quickly. "That's him!"

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

Sakuraba was watching TV while his mother was going to work. She said while putting make-up on "Good grief Haruto, your always watching sports programs."

He then ran out of the house to school shouting with excitement "WOW! He's overtaken many of his opponents! Contestant Sakuraba has reached the finished line! And the crowd goes wild!"

**~Private Oujou middle school~**

He meets the new kid who has a blank face. "According to the Japanese phonetics... You're seating behind me... Do you pronounce this as Shin?"

Shin nodded while drinking a fruit bag.

They both went through a hallway where people were trying to make others join their club.

The football group went in front of them and said "Oh wow! You're so tall! Would you like to join the football team?"

Sakura nodded with excitement and started to fill the form.

They also gave one to Shin.

During try-outs, coach Shouji knew who were going to quit. "This year there's about 30 freshmen newbie's... From past experience, about half of them will quit the team today."

One of the players said "But there's a couple that are pretty good." He then pointed at Sakuraba. "For example, that Sakuraba, he's about 175 cm tall! He's got a pretty good pace; he should do pretty well as a receiver."

Coach Shouji then looked at Shin. He was surprised at the position he was jogging with. "Who's that behind him?"

The player said "Um... I remember his name is 'Shin'."

The coach demanded "Make sure he doesn't go to any other teams or clubs."

The team was confused at this demand but followed anyway.

Then all the people were in try-out we're told to run a route around the city. They were all exhausted mid-way and stop and saw that Shin never stopped running.

"Amazing!" "What did you say?" "Don't lose to a first-year!" "Otherwise we won't be able to live up to our reputation as the 'golden generation'!"

Sakura kept jogging to but more slowly. When he arrived he saw Shin doing using the 'spear tackle' on other people. _'What... Am I doing?'_

_~FLASHBACK END~_

The door opened, and he saw Sena and Monta enter. He remembered Sena. "Oh! Your that girl that Shin said you're the only one to bit him!"

Sena rubbed her neck while laughing nervously. "Hehehe... Yeah that me."

Sakuraba asked "So what brings you two here?"

Sena was about to answer when someone also entered the door.

It was the ditzy reporter. "Sakuraba!"

The boy next to them woke up. "Why has it been so noisy recently... I could hardly sleep!"

The ditzy reporter kept asking Sakuraba question and noticed Sena. "Who is this Sakuraba? Is he your girlfriend? Are you in a secrets relationship?"

Sakuraba and Sena tried to tell them that is was not true, but the ditzy reporter ignored their answers.

When the boy next to them had enough he yelled** "BE QUIET! DIDN'T ANYONE TELL YOU TO BE QUITE IN A HOSPITAL? I ALMOST FALL ASLEEP! BECAUSE I HAD NOTHING TO DO I COULD ONLY SLEEP! NOW GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!"** He then started throwing random stuff at them.

Sena noticed him and said "Torakichi-kun?"

Torakichi turned to look at her and said "Sena-neechan!"

Sena ran up to him and hugged him. "Torakichi-kun! I been so worried about you! Why didn't you call me!"

Torakichi was in lala land cause his head was in between Sena boobs.

Monta saw that and shook his head. "And here I thought I wouldn't have to worry about anymore perverts."

Sakuraba turned to alarmed "Perverts!?"

Monta nodded his head. "Yeah. I had to go with her everywhere to discourage perverts. But now she has a boyfriend who is scary and can scare all the perverts away."

Sakuraba thought of Shin. "Is it Shin?"

Monta was confused by his answer and shook his head. "No. Why would you think..."

Torakichi snapped out of lala land and asked "What! Sena-neechan is dating someone! Who is it Sena tell me!"

Sena started to laugh nervously.

Sakuraba then asked "What is Shin to you?"

Sena smiled and said "He's like my big brother!"

Sakuraba felt bad for Shin, cause he knew he had a sort of crush on Sena, but he could never figure it out.

Monta then asked "How do you know Sena anyway?"

Torakichi said "Sena-neechan used to babysit me before the accident."

Sena then turned to him "What accident?"

Torakichi was confused "They never told you what happened?"

Sena shook her head.

Torakichi started to explain "There was a car accident and I broke my leg. I was the only one injured. The doctor said that I have to wear this cast for two years." He then started to get depressed.

Sena saw this. "Torakichi-kun..."

Torakichi gasped when he saw Sakuraba. "*gasp* You're Sakuraba from the White Knight! Wait I have something for you to sign!" He then started to look in his backpack.

Sakuraba sighed and took out a pen. "Uh... On a autograph paper or a CD? If it's a CD then I'll have to be oil base pen."

Torakichi looked confused. "What? CD? Are you being plain stupid or making fun of me? Even through I've only seen the game once, I didn't think you could have caught the ball just like that! I've always remember your name!" He then gave him a football to sign. "Oujou White Knight receiver Sakuraba Haruto. You're my hero all along!"

Sakuraba was startled by this but signed it. "Would you please add 'to Torakichi'?"

Sakuraba couldn't help but ask "Do you play American Football?"

Torakichi said "I wanna play, buts there no American Football team in my elementary school. I play touch football."

Monta was confused "Touch football?"

Sakuraba explained it to him.

Torakichi continued "When last year game finished, I happen to pass the field. The Oujou team was playing the Deimon team."

Sena remembered that they lost by 99-0.

Sakuraba remembered that game because he only did one touchdown.

But Torakichi remembered it as a hero moments. "I thought you were amazing back then!"

Monta started to cry. "I-I can understand this. He's so much like me!"

Sena just rolled her eyes.

Sakuraba used his hair to cover his eyes and said "That one catch was just a coincidence."

The room was silent for a few seconds until Sakuraba continued "Other people always do as they like and turn me into a hero. You guys probably don't know how much pressure this is, eh?"

Sena understood._ 'No... I can understand this...'_

Sakuraba continued "Everyone expects so much from me, and put their hopes on me. Hero? To tell you the truth, I'm really troubled."

Monta then snapped. "How can ya say that! It's a bothersome thing when people treat ya like a hero!? How could you say that to your own fan?! Fuck! I was blinded alright! Lamer! Lamer-o-receiver! Or for short Lamer-eicever!"

Torakichi started to get angry "Damn monkey! What did you say!"

Monta started to swing like a monkey. "Who are you calling a monkey?!_**" (Me: well stop acting like a monkey!)**_

Sakuraba said nothing to the bad comments and asked Sena "Could you guys please pass this message to Eyeshield 21? Please tell him that to have involved him into this accident with a small minion with me... I'm terribly sorry."

Torakichi was depressed at how his hero was acting. "How could you be so gutless?"

Sena brought out a letter and read it. "Eyeshield 21 to Sakuraba!"

This got everyone attention.

Sena continued "Because player Sakuraba was hurt and hospitalized um.. Oujou teams passing was greatly decreased! I think I was lucky!"

This got Torakichi spirit up.

Then Monta destroyed it "That's right! He even said the strongest hero can only be defeated by the killer tackle!"

This only got Torakichi angry at him. "You sneaky bastard!" He then started to throw things at him but Monta kept catching. "He's too good." And by accident threw his football but Monta catch it and handed it to him. **_(Me: thank goodness he didn't throw it to him.)_**

Monta had a series face on. "Careful there. This is your most precise treasure."

For a second there, he looked cool.

Sakuraba decided to change the subject. "So... Sena, since you aren't dating Shin, who are you dating?"

Sena blushed red.

Monta started to snicker.

And Torakichi also wanted to know the answer.

Monta said "We'll give you a hint. He's the devil of Deimon high."

Sakura understood this instantly. "Really? Him! Why him of all people!?" She shook his head at pity for Sena.

Torakichi started to worry. "Sena-neechan! If he's a devil don't date him!"

Monta said "Actually, she's the only one who can control him, right?"

Sakuraba asked "How?"

Sena sighed and took out her guns. "My guns are filled with rock salt, and if he does anything that I don't like I can shoot him. Trust me. I always hit my target."

Monta started to sweat because he knows that true._ 'Don't remind me.'_

Torakichi started to cheer for her for ruling the devil.

Sakuraba didn't know of what to think of Sena anymore.

Sena remembered what Torakichi said after the reporters woke him up. "Torakichi... You said that you couldn't sleep. How long have you sleep last night?"

Torakichi started to get nervous and sweated. "Um... 10 hours?"

Sena knew that was a lie and glared at him.

Torakichi gave in and said "Ok 3 hours."

Sena got gave him a mother-look. "Torakichi! You have to sleep more than that, especially for a child! Why haven't you slept?"

Monta and Sakuraba were surprised by her act. They never saw Sena in mother-hen mode.

Torakichi said looking down "I've had nightmares every time I sleep."

Sena shook her head and smiled. "Would you like for me to sing a lullaby?"

Torakichi nodded and smiled. He started to get cozy in bed and made space for Sena.

Sena layer on the bed next to him and put his head on her head so he could hear her heartbeat and started to sing softly.

**(Once upon a December by Deana Carter)**

**Dancing bears, Painted wings, things I almost remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

Torakichi started to blink to keep himself awake, and Sakuraba also started get sleepy. Monta just sat on a chair and closed his ears to hear her sing.

**Far away, long ago**

**Glowing dim as an ember**

**Things my heart**

**Used to know**

**Once upon a December**

Some of the patients there heard her and started to clam down and hear the singing. Some of the nurses stop working and started to look for who was singing.

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memories**

**Far away, long ago**

**Glowing dim as an ember**

**Things my heart use to know**

**Things it yearns to remember**

**And a song**

**Someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

When Sena opened her eyes, she saw Torakichi fast asleep. She then turned and saw Sakuraba and Monta asleep too. She sweat dropped. Sena started to move carefully so she wouldn't wake up Torakichi. She then shook Monta to wake him up. "Wh-what?" She then made a signal to go to the door. Monta rubbed his eyes and yawns. They then started to leave. Before Sena left she kissed Torakichi cheek.

* * *

The next day they started their training of 'hell' again.

Hiruma gave a 'block of hell' to the lineman with a bulldozer.

He also gave a 'pass of hell' to Monta, Yukimatsu, and Eyeshield 21. Most of them were caught by Monta.

They all then started to help with the construction. While Sena and Monta were carrying bags of cement, Monta saw Mamori carrying a bunch of shovels. "Mamori it's very heavy aye? Lemme help you with that." He said trying to impress her with his strength. Mamori gave them to him and he cracked his back. Mamori helped him to the club house and put a cooling pad on his back. Monta just blushed at this and whispered "Actually... I think its better this way." Sena just shook her head.

When they all finished helping, they started to do simple and slow practicing. Hiruma thought it was too slow and started to shoot them. Including Sena since she didn't have her guns in her Eyeshield uniform _'You bastard!'_

They did the same thing for the next week until the locker room was finished.

"YA-HA!" "Great it's finish!"

They all then looked inside and saw it was shining. "Wonderful!" "Everyone has their own shelf!"

Yukimatsu was joyful when he saw his own shelf.

The Hah-Hah brothers saw they had share._ 'Why do the three of us have to share one shelf?'_ But they didn't complain because they were scared of Hiruma.

Monta was furious when he saw that they names his shelf 'Monta'. "I'll use this opportunity to say it clearly. Stop calling me with such a ridiculous name as Monta!"

Hiruma answered "The name comes from Joe Montana. He's the greatest super star in NFL history. And is also a man closet to god. People describes his many miracules comebacks as... Montana magic."_** (Me: I actually looked this up and saw he was telling the truth.)**_

Monta mood turned 180 and said "Feel free and call me Monta."

The Hah-Hah brothers then saw how big Eyeshield 21 locker was. I had a separate locker that you could see what was inside._** (Me: just think of how spacious a shower is for schools and has a door instead because Sena a girl and they still don't know.)**_

They then started to complain. "Hey! Why is Eyeshield locker bigger?!" "Yeah why hah!?"

Hiruma cocked his gun and pointed it at them. "Because Eyeshield 21 is our ace player. If you want it, you have to become ace players." The Hah-Hah brothers shut up.

Only Monta and Kurita knew why Eyeshield 21 had a different locker. Sena tried to open the door and saw it was locked. "Why is it locked?"

Hiruma said "Because only Eyeshield 21 can open it." He later gave the key to Sena.

Mamori brought some of the stuff to the locker room and said "It suddenly feels so spacious. I can finally do some cleaning." She accidentally dropped a magazine.

Kurita picked it up and saw it was the monthly American football. "Ah! It's the monthly American football. I haven't seen the latest issues yet." He then opened it and saw "Monthly American football cup...? Oh! You get to play against a team from American high school!"

Mamori kept passing clothing and said "The game is in two weeks. It's right in the middle of the Kanto prefectures tournament? Is any team going to participate?"

Kurita said "As long as you're not in the prefecture games, it's fine to join."

Monta laughed nervously "Challenging a team without being qualified for the Kanto games... No one's gonna be that reckless."

Hiruma broke his hope by saying "I've already applied."

**"HOW RECKLESS!"**

When everyone left, Sena started to his Hiruma chest and again somehow sitting on his lap. "Why!? Why would you do that!?"

Hiruma smirked at their position and said "Don't you have something else to worry about?"

Sena was confused and saw their position. She started to blush red._ 'Why does this keep happening!?'_

Hiruma wrapped his arms around her waist and layed his head on her shoulder. "Why have you been late to morning practice?"

Sena froze at that question.

Hiruma waited patiently for her answer.

"I've... Been having dreams."

Hiruma looked at her in the eyes and asked "What kind of dreams?"

Sena closed her eyes and said "I'm in the dark, all alone, and a light appears above me. It tells me to fly to them. Then my birthmark turns into real wings and I fly to them."

Hiruma kept quite.

Sena continued "and... I'm scared." She then layed her head on Hiruma chest.

Hiruma tried to comfort her but didn't know how. He then thought of something. "Why... Don't I sleep with you?"

Sena was confused "Huh?"

Hiruma started to feel embarrassed at saying this. "If I sleep with you, do you think they'll go away?"

Sena looked at him and saw his blush and giggled.

Hiruma started to get pissed.

Sena said "I'm not sure... But it might help." She then smiled and layed her head again.

Hiruma was still blushing. "So were do you want to sleep? At my place or yours?"

"At my place. My dad might kill you if we go to yours." Sena stayed at that position.

Hiruma nodded.

They then stood up and went to her place. She started to regret she said her place. Her mother kept trying to embarrass her with cute baby pictures many telling embarrassing stories. Hiruma didn't help by asking for more information. Sena swears her blush would never disappear. When it was time to sleep, her father became a problem.

"Sena are you sure you want to sleep in the same room? What happens if he tries to do anything inappropriate?! Your room is soundproof so we can't hear!"

Hiruma looked at Sena puzzled. "Soundproof?"

Sena nodded and said "Yeah. It's because I always sing loudly and used to pesters the neighbors."

Hiruma kept this information in his head for later.

Sena really wish her father said nothing.

Mihae slapped Shiyuma on the head with a slipper. "Good night Sena. Good night Yoichi." And dragged her father.

Sena blushed again. Mihae and Hiruma made that blush worse by saying "Good night Kobayakawa-San." "Dear, call me Okaa-San." "Mom!"

Mihae laughed and flossed the door to their room.

Sena was covering her face and went to her room.

**For 15+**

When she finished putting the futon and turned... She saw Hiruma only having his boxers on and shirtless. She blushed like crazy again. "Hi-hi-Hiruma! W-w-why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Hiruma smirked and said "Cause we didn't go to my place and get pajamas for me. Anyway I always sleep like this."

Sena threw a pillow at him. "Pervert!"

Hiruma caught it. He then pushed her on the futon and pinned both of her arms softly to the floor. He also but his leg between her legs and trapped her. Sena tried to struggle but Hiruma started to kiss her and her struggle stopped. He then started to kiss her neck and groped one her breast.

"Ah! W-w-wait Hiruma!"

Hiruma stopped and looked at her. She had an innocent red face and couldn't look at him. He knew what she wanted to say. "*sigh* don't worry. I won't do anything until you're ready." He then kissed her gently and took his hand off her breast. She didn't like it and broke the kiss. "We could do small stuff, but that it." Hiruma smirked "Like this?" He then grabbed her breast again.

"Ah!"

Hiruma kept groping her and kissing her most of the night.

**End scene**

* * *

When the morning came, Sena was sleeping on Hiruma chest and Hiruma had one of his arms around her waist.

Mihae giggled when she came to their room to wake them up.

Hiruma heard her giggle and woke up slowly. Hiruma saw that it was 6:39 and knew it was time to wake up. He then started to shake Sena.

"Hmmm."

"Chibi wake up."

"...no..."

"Come on. If not we're going to be late to practice."

Sena ignored him and continued sleeping.

Hiruma rolled his eyes and whispers to her ear "Sena, if you don't wake up, I'll leave something on your neck for everyone to see."

Sena woke up instantly. She blushed again when she saw Hiruma shirtless. "Wow. You must be really innocent if you can't look at me shirtless even through you saw me like this last night." "Shut up!"

Hiruma laughed and that cause Sena to look at him surprised. He was laughing like a normal person. Sena smiled at him.

Hiruma then asked "Did you have that dream?"

Sena still smiled and shook her head. "No. I guess I needed you to sleep with me after all." She then covered her mouth.

Hiruma smirked and said "Ooohhh... Does that mean I have to sleep with you every night to keep that dream away?"

Sena refused to answer.

Hiruma gave her a peck and went to the showers.

Sena stayed on her room with her face red as a cherry. She then started to change and check if any hickies were visible.

When they both went down to breakfast, Shiyuma wouldn't stop glaring at Hiruma. Hiruma just ignored it, and Sena sweat dropped. They both looked at the clocked and chocked. Well Sena did. Hiruma doesn't chock. It read 6:55. They had 5 minutes till practice started! They both grabbed their stuff and ran to practice and got there in time. Hiruma went inside the locker room and saw that everyone was staring at him. This just pissed him off. "What!?" Everyone looked away and continued changing. Only Monta noticed that Hiruma and Sena came at the same time. When they were finished changing, Monta pulled Sena aside and starting interrogating her. "Why did you and Hiruma get here at the same time, and don't even try to lie your way out this. I will know."

Sena gave in and said "Hiruma came to my house to help me with something and he sleep with me also."

Monta took that in another way and started to blush red.

Sena then refaced her words "He sleeped next to me, not do 'that'!"

Monta blushed calmed down but still there. "So what did he help you with?"

Sena blushed and looked away. "It nothing Monta. Could you get out so I could change?"

Monta shrugged and left.

Sena sighed. This was going to be a long day.

~line~

After school practice they checked if they any email from the American Football Monthly.

Thank you very much for applying. However, after a fair draw, we decided on the Taiyou Sphinx team as the Japanese representatives.

Kurita felt disappointed. "*sigh* I don't know if we should feel grateful or regretful."

Hiruma took out his phone "KEKEKE. I knew it. This is too much of a coincidence that they just happen to be chosen for this game." He then called someone. "Hello? Is this American football editing division? Would you like to interview the widely discussed Eyeshield 21?"

Sena was going to kill him.

When Eyeshield got there all she could think was_ 'Why am I doing this? Oh yeah... For the game. And also that Hiruma a bastard!'_

They wanted her to take off her helmet and take of picture of her face. She refused. The guy with the afro defended her. While they were arguing, Sena noticed her phone began to ring, and picked it up. I was Hiruma. "Alrightly. HQ to 0021. Pretend that you're going to the toilet, and infiltrate the computer room." Sena really didn't want to this.

She then did what he told her to do and went to a computer room. She noticed that there was only one person there and used her speed light run. He didn't noticed her and continued working. Hiruma gave her instructions "First input INCOGFIB TRACER. Then type NETSTATE." Sena glared at the phone and said "Hiruma. I'm smart but not that smart!" Hiruma response was "You fucking chibi! Here, I'll use SMS to tell you how to do it step by step. Just follow my instructions." She then started to do it.

The Afro guy started to get worried. "He's taking a long time in the toilet, was he sick?"

On the computer showed a lot of text. "Wow. That's a lot of text." She then took a photo and sensed it Hiruma. "Oh. Now you use your brain." Sena glared at the phone again. "Alright I got it now." All the computers then showed a video.

**"YA-HA! KEKEKE I've taken over all the computers in here!"**

Sena was startled by this and looked at her phone. "We're all set! Now we have to set it right by forging an email." Sena rolled her eyes and said "Why am I dating you again?" "Because I'm smart, strong, and powerful." "I'm pretty sure that's not it." Hiruma gained a vain. "Just get out of there." Sena decided to tease him. "Sure thing. Yoichi." She just knew that Hiruma was blushing a bit.

Hiruma hanged up and sent the email.

In a few hours they went to the editing division. "Hello. I've got an email saying that the American football team will go against us."

The chief in editing started to pull his remaining hair out of frustration. "What's going on!?"

The Taiyou Sphinx team was also there. Their captain asked "What is going on? Are we not here to discuss about the monthly American football cup? One has come here for this matter." He then saw Sena. "But then again we could wait a little longer." He went up to Sena and said "Well hello there Egyptian goddess." Sena blushed at that. Hiruma growled and pulled Sena behind him. The captain noticed and said "My, my. It looks like you fell for a devil. Why don't you join my Harem and we'll keep you safe?" This only pissed Hiruma more and said "Stay away from her! And it'll be us playing the American, not you. So run back to your mummies."_** (Me: see I can make jokes. *stuff gets thrown at me* alright fine I won't make any more jokes!)**_

This pissed off one of the lineman. "A weak-ass team like you can't possibly beat them!" "Indeed, the shame of Japan."

Hiruma started to cackle. _'Kekeke. He fell for it.'_ "Oh? So you mean you guys are tougher then we are?"

"OF COURSE!"

Hiruma gave them a devil grin and said "Wanna play a match and see who's better? The battle for Japanese representative?"

* * *

**Spider: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I just found out that Japan school starts in January and ends in December I'm not sure if I should say that their luck of not. Anyway I had a great summer vacation doing fanfiction for you guys.**

**P.S. if you know katekyo hitman reborn and like female tsuna stories, then go to my community 'Tsuna - hime' you can just go to my account and find it there.**


	8. Fight Linemen

**Spider: I'm really sorry that this took so long to put up. School has been keeping me busy because I have one accelerated, two honors classes, and 2 AP classes. I already have a quiz this Monday and I have to study. I'll take me longer to write stories cause of it.**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**Singing**

* * *

**~Fight Lineman~**

It was nighttime and everyone was practicing. Especially the lineman.

"Lineman group! Work harder! Half of the game depends on your efforts!" Hiruma cackled.

They all then started to practice harder. Kurita then started to explain how lineman work. "When our team is pushing forward, we lean forward to make a path. When our team is about to pass, we lean back."

Monta started to understand. "So the lineman also play an important role. If our line is leaking, then we won't be any use."

Kurita nodded. "Yup! The Taiyou Sphinx team of Kanagawa prefecture became a strong team because of their furious offensive and defensive line. If we all practice hard, a formidable line will be formed by fall! Before this, I was only one, and I couldn't do much. But now, I finally have partners." He then pointed to Komusubi and the Hah-Hah brothers. "We have 5 lineman!"

The next day, Komusubi waited for the Hah-Hah brothers, so they could start practice. They never came.

Monta and Yukimatsu noticed this. "Huh? Weren't they full of determination the day before? How come there is only Komusubi in the lineman group today?" Yukimatsu threw the ball to Monta. "Kurita-senpai went to the editing division of the Monthly American Football." Mamori asked "But what about the Hah-Hah brothers?" Monta took a guess. "If Hiruma-she pain not around, they'd slack around."

Komusubi remembered what Kurita said_ 'If we all practice hard, a formidable line we'll be by the fall games!'_ And started to get angry.

**~at the locker room~**

In the locker room, Sena was changing out of her Eyeshield uniform when she heard someone coming. She started to panic and try to find a place to hide._ 'Shit! Someone coming! What do I do? What do I do?'_ She then hid in her locker and locked it.

She heard the Hah-Hah brothers come in. She heard Jumonji say "The pesky duo has headed off to the editing edition. Now's the chance to find those pictures." Then Kuroki say "Would they put the negatives in the club house?" Then Togano "I found the poster." She thought to herself _'So that's what he meant by photos! They were being blackmailed by those sort of stuff?'_ She then heard another person come in. It was Komusubi. He tackled Togano with one of the pads they used for practice and pointed at it. "Practice!" Jumonji then tackled him. "Bastard!" Sena peeked and saw that Komusubi threw Jumonji off. Kuroki and Togano took hold of Komusubi but he was to strong and started to slip out of their grip. "Beat him up quick!" "He's too strong!" Jumonji grabbed a bat. Sena was about to stop the, with her gun in hand when she saw Jumonji stop. He put his bat down and walked off. Kuroki was confused and angry "Hey! What's up with you?!"

Mamori saw them walk out of the club house and said "Huh? Where are you guys going?"

Jumonji said "We're quitting! Some bullshit training. We never planned to join this team anyway." Kuroki was scared and said "What about the pictures?!" Jumonji just said "Fuck that!"

Mamori looked depressed and said with hope "Then... If you guys feel like playing again... Can you please come back?"

The Hah-Hah brothers looked surprised and turned to look at her.

Mamori just said "We'll all be waiting for you... Especially Kurita."

They then walked off.

* * *

Three of the Taiyou Sphinx were eating at a family restaurant. Banba was scolding Kasamatsu."Foolish one. How could you have been easily tricked by them?" Kasamatsu started to apologize. Harao started to complain. "Forget it. It's too amusing to quash rebellions upstarts. Nevertheless why did we come hither to such a crude restaurant?" Kasamatsu started to apologize again.

The Hah-Hah brothers entered and saw them. They then overheard them say "Senator Habashira contacted our company privately already. He said his son hath played against Deimon before. It seems that No. 51, 52, and 53 on their line are all trash." The Hah-Hah brothers were furious.

"Hah!?"

"Haah!?"

"Haaah!?"

Kasamatsu laughed and said "As long as those useless noobs don't quit the game..." He was them interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. It was Jumonji. He looked pissed. "I'm No. 51!" Kuroki started to take out his bat but Jumonji said. "No need dot the bat. We'll beat him with real strength!" Harao said to Banba "Banba... Thou has one minute to do away with them." Banba kept his poker face on. "One minute to long." **_(Me: why does Harao speak like a pharaoh. I'm pretty sure you're not dude.)_**

**~10 seconds later~**

The Hah-Hah brothers were in an alleyway thrown like trash.

Harao looked at his watch. "Exactly ten seconds."

Kasamatsu snickered at them. "What a bunch of useless noobs."

Jumonji crawled toward them.

Harao looked and said "Still not given up? Let them know what it means to be a real blocker."

Jumonji remembered what Kurita said on the first day_ 'When you push a blocker, you gotta use the bottom of your palm to push his armpits.'_ Then he did that to Banba.

Banba was taken aback but still pushed him back._ 'For that one moment... He suddenly became stronger.'_

**~weight room~**

Everyone was doing bench press, when suddenly the Hah-Hah brothers came in. Mamori started to worry. Kurita just helped them set up and looked at their records.

Jumonji remembered Banba face.

"UGGGHHHOOO!"

They all improves their bench press by 20kg.

Kuroki was surprised by this. "We've improved our records." Togano was also surprised. "The training is finally paying off!"

Jumonji faced Kurita seriously. "Tell me... What does it take to win a war of lineman? To tell you the truth, we don't like losing to others all the time!"

* * *

Everyone was walking to Prefecture Taiyou when they felt a heat wave there. Everyone started to sweat and some of the guys took off their shirts. Sena was about to flap her skirt but Mamori scowled her saying it wasn't lady like._ 'Fuck lady like! It's too hot!' _Monta huffed and said "There are already cicadas in June." Sena starts to complain. "Hot... We didn't really have to play on a day like this." They then started to build a stand. Sena asked "What did we make this for?" Kurita replied "This is the stand for taking pictures and videos of the game."

Monta looked at Taiyou stand and gasped "Wha.. What's with the pyramid?!"

Harao saw Deimon stand "One can observe better in higher places."

Kasamatsu replied "Deimon stand is so puny! It probably reflect the size of their penisis."_** (Me: I swear the manga says this '/' )**_

Hiruma heard them and got pissed. He called for someone to bring a crane for them.

"WTF!"

Hiruma started to cackle and said "KEKEKE! The Taiyou stand is so fucking small! You guys said it reflects the size of what?!" Sena shook her head.

Harao started to boast about the cheerleaders. "My, my. How pitiful. Thee Deimon doesn't have cheerleaders, while we have ours." Their cheerleaders started to cheer for Harao, which turns out their are part of his harem. He turned to Sena, who was dressed in her cheerleader outfit, and said "Why don't thee come to our side? I think we have an extra uniform for thee."

Sena got pissed. She took out her gun and started to shot him. "YA-HA! Like I'm going to leave my team! We'll beat you with our power!"

Steam came out of Harao ears, and stomped off.

Hiruma smirked.

Mamori saw that Kurita was trembling a little. "Kurita are you nervous?"

Hiruma saw this too and said "What are you trembling for!?"

Kurita said "Well, when you talk about the Taiyou Sphinx... If you're a lineman, you'd know very well that every team would like to have a powerful line like they do. Especially that third-year over there. The renowned Banba." They looked at Banba and saw he was bandaging himself like a mummy.

Monta grabbed the figure of Banba and saw it was heavy. "So this huge ass figure isn't an exaggeration." He then accidentally let it slip out of his hand and land on Eyeshield 21 figure. It was smashed to pieces. Sena starts to get scared. Monta felt sorry for her. "Sorry. That's really unlucky..."

Harao wanted revenge against Deimon team and said to Banba "Show them the difference between the lines. Make them lose their will to fight in 10 plays." _'Maybe then she'll regret what she said to me.'_ Banba cracked his knuckles "10 plays are too long. One will be sufficed."

"We gotta win." Eyeshield turned to Kurita. "Even through the Sphinx are strong... If our line is too weak, then there's no way we can play in the Christmas Bowl!" Eyeshield stayed silent.

"A qualifier for the seats of Japanese representatives against the American team... The Taiyou Sphinx VS Deimon Devil Bats game will began soon!"

**"Taiyou Sphinx!"**

**"FUCKING KILL THEM!"**

When everyone got to their position and saw how big Taiyou was, they started to get scared. Hiruma ordered them "We won't have a chance of winning if we don't break through this heaviest line! Charge up like your going to die!"

**HUT**

When the lineman battle started to begun, Kurita started to get scared._ 'He... He won't even budge! Words can't describe this strength! I can't even move him!'_

Harao passes the ball to the receiver and he catches it. He started to run to make a touchdown but looks to his side and sees Eyeshield 21. He was startled. Eyeshield then tackles him.

Everyone from Prefecture Taiyou was surprised. "That's the..." "Ace from the University of Notre dame!" "Eyeshield 21!"

Kasamatsu started to insult Kurita. "Your body is huge. How could you let yourself fall sky high in the beginning of the game!? What a noobs!" He then walked off to his side leaving Kurita depressed.

Banba was looking at Sena and said "Indeed, the Deimon line is no match for ours, but their back is rather fast."

Kasamatsu just laughed it off. "Force them forward. All we need to do is crush their line."

Banba looked at Kurita who was being kicked by Hiruma. "Push them forward huh? That's a good idea too." He then called a group huddle. "Drill this into them in the next play. That the Deimon team has no chance of winning at all!"

When they all got to their position, Hiruma saw Kurita tremble._ 'That fucking Fatass! He got totally overwhelmed by their line!'_

**HUT**

When the Taiyou lineman were pushing Deimon, they all fell sky high. All of Prefecture Taiyou started to laugh at them because they were noobs.

Kurita bowed to his lineman and said "I'm sorry everyone. It's the first time since I was born that we've managed to gather five lineman. We all practice so hard, I thought we might have a chance. I guess it was to reckless to challenge the Taiyou team after all. Sorry guys, I made clowns out of all of you." He then started crying.

Hiruma then came up to them and said "'Common folk always laugh at challengers.' So said someone who ignored all the criticism around him, and challenged America successfully."** (Me: he actually sounds cool.)**

Kurita took a guess at who it was and said "Is it Mr. Nomo?"

Hiruma said "No. It's Eyeshield 21!" **(Me: I take it back.)**

Monta whispered to Eyeshield "Didya something as cool as that?"

Eyeshield shook her head and glared at Hiruma.

Kurita said "What are you talking about, Sena never went to Ameri-" Hiruma stabbed both of his eyes because he was saying that Eyeshield 21 was Sena.

Hiruma then pointed to them and said "Too reckless as to challenge the Taiyou Line? No matter what, we have to kick every single team ass, including Taiyou, in the Kanto area!"

Kurita remembered his dream to going to the Christmas Bowl. "That's true... You're right. Even if we beat the Taiyou team, is it going to be any good in the tournament? Can we proudly declare that we have five linemen?"

Hiruma gave his devil grin and said "You don't say. We're going to the Christmas bowls!"

This got their spirits up and tried again.

**HUT**

The lineman on Deimon tried again and again but kept laying sky high. Hiruma said to not give a shit but the Hah-Hah brothers did.

Togano looked at the sky. "The sky sure is high and blue. No wonder it's called sky high."

Jumonji then noticed something. "That's funny. I can longer hear the spectator laughter. Right... Now that we've been embarrassed so much, it doesn't matter anymore how many times we get defeated."

**"LET'S BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THOSE ASSHOLES!"**

**HUT**

When the lineman battle began, Taiyou noticed something. "What the!?" They couldn't push Deimon anymore.

**TOUCHDOWN**

When the lineman at Taiyou looked at their feet, they saw that they were pushed back.

Monta said to Eyeshield furiously "Let's make sure they can't laugh anymore! Score double their points!"

Sena understood and held her fist. "Gotcha!"

Hiruma called Harao and Banba. "Hey! Fucking one and fucking baldie!"

All Eyeshield could think was_ 'Why? Just why that name?'_

Hiruma remembered what they talked about before the game _'Make them lose their will to fight, in ten plays.'_ "Now it has been exactly ten plays." He then gave a devil grin. "That's funny. I don't see anyone who has lost their will to fight yet."

This pissed off Harao but didn't show it. "Thou hear that?"

When everyone got back to their position, Kurita heard Banba tell him "I apologize. I thought that only brute force would be enough to break Deimon line. He then looked Kurita in the eye. "Your name is Kurita? I recognize your power. From now on I will use all my techniques to take you down!"

**HUT**

When Kurita was going to tackle Banba he wasn't there. Banba went under him and flipped and sacked Hiruma. Banba then noticed that Hiruma never let the ball go. 'It seems that quarterback is better than ours.'

**HUT**

Hiruma tried to make a pass to Monta, but was about to be tackle by Kasamatsu. He dodged him and made a pass to Monta. When Monta was about to land he was tackled and let go of the ball, which became Taiyou ball.

**HUT**

The lineman battle began again. All Kurita could think was_ 'I'm not skilled as Banba, so I have to use my strength against him! By uniting our power of 5, we'll push the pyramid line defense wall!'_ Deimon then pushed them with all their might. Taiyou noticed that they were being pushed back again. The player with the ball passes through the hole but was tackled by Hiruma.

Harao saw that they only advanced two yards. "Only two yards! What are thee doing! Are thee skiving!?" One of his lineman said "This is not something simple. That Kurita is strong!"_** (Me: I know that you are thinking 'wow spider doesn't have any grammar.' It's not the grammar, but their accents. If it's not the accents then I'm sorry.)**_

Hiruma saw them starting to fight and cackled. "Excellent! Damn fatty sudden strive gave them something to remember." He then turned to the Hah-Hah brothers. "Hey! Fucking trio! Now's your turn. Use that 'technique'! The 'Delinquent death blow'!"

**HUT**

Kasamatsu started to insult Jumonji "Useless piece of trash! I'll let you know the difference between our power!" Jumonji ignored him._ 'I admit that you team has more power, but... I'm only interested in your sleeve!'_ Jumonji pulled of Kasamatsu sleeve and pulled him to the floor.

**"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN BEING A LOSER EVERY TIME!"**

He then ran to tackle Harao but the ball fumbled. A dog pile got on the ball. "God damnit! Just when finally we broke through!"

Komusubi saw that he starting to be useless and ran to the dog pile. He noticed that there was a gape there for him to fit and get the ball. When he got it he threw it into the air and landed it on the floor. Taiyou running back was about to pick it up but Eyeshield was faster. Kurita made sure that his lineman stayed strong for Eyesheild to pass through a small gape. Se did but when she got to the other side, Banba was about to destroy her._ 'I'm doomed! There isn't space for me to dodge!'_ She heard Hiruma and Kurita shout "Don't let go of the ball!" "Escape through the side line!"_ 'Thats right! All I need to do is run through the sideline!'_ She looked to the left of Banba and saw a small narrow space for her to pass_. 'If I want to be a runner, I'm going to have to match him in strength! What am I thinking I have to get out of here!'_ She then heard someone_ 'Are you running away again?'_ It was Eyeshield 21._ 'Charge straight ahead! The hero of Notre Dame isn't afraid of anyone!'_ _'WTF are you!? Anyway none of that Notre Dame bullshit stuff is true!' 'Bullshit? Don't you want to get strong?' '... Yes. In order to make the lies into reality!'_ She then ran to face Banba. Banba noticed this and threw her to the sides. "Huff... That was no good. I can't match him in strength after all." Hiruma came up to her and said "Rather than running out of bounds... You gained us an extra yard!" She smiled and said "Yeah... That was one hell of a yard!"

Everyone in the crowd was shocked. "The pyramid line... Was penetrated."

Kasamatsu was having a fit on the ground for being defeated. "It... It was only once!"

The Hah-Hah brothers came up to him and said "But who did it this time, huh?" "You've been looking down at us a lot..." "And you call us noobs this, noobs that." They all then a gathered air into their lungs and shouted...

**"HUH?"**

**"HUUH?"**

**"HUUUH!?"**

They then went to their sides and started to starch a bit. Jumonji said "But... Then again. He's right in a way. Only once. Only winning once is just... It doesn't make the cut." Kuroki started to be a bit arrogant and said "Then let's keep on defeating him! After how many times should we call it victory?" They all then started to argue how many times they should defeat them and finally came up with an answer. "It's our victory as long as we win the game!"

When they started to go to their position, they insulted Kasamatsu. He insulted them back but they manage to pissed him off. Hiruma managed to make him snap by calling him slow.

**HUT**

Kasamatsu went after him, but noticed something was wrong. Banba noticed but it was to late to warn him. Komusubi tackled him from the side and ground him. Hiruma passed the ball to Eyeshield and she managed to gain 12 yards. Sean kept looking at the sky._ 'American football isn't scary after all.' 'See, it can be fun! Even for a girl.'_ _'Shut up.'_ The team had a group huddle and planned the next play. Sena didn't like this plan.

**HUT**

Kasamatsu went to tackle Hiruma but was blocked by Eyeshield and Ishimaru for a few seconds. It was enough time to pass to Monta and gain 16 yards. They kept doing passes and ended up doing a touchdown. Harao was starting to imitate an evil aura that even his harem girls didn't want to get close. "What at they doing!?"

Taiyou was somehow able to get the ball back and get a touchdown. Then Deimon got it back and got another touchdown. Zokugaku gang started to cheer for them and Hibashira glared at them. "Why are we cheering for Deimon?" They scratched their heads and said "We'll... We did practice with them..."

Jumonji was about to do his 'Delinquent Deathblow' but Kasamatsu dodged him. Jumonji used the bottom of his palm and made him sky high. Hiruma tackled the quarterback and got the ball. Kasumatsu started to get annoyed and angry at the Hah-Hah brothers.

The first half ended with 13-12. Deimon was just one point behind.

Kurita started to cheer and say "We can actually take them on! We haven't won yet, but we can take Taiyou line on!"

The Prefecture student started to get upset and say "Why is the score like this?" "Hurry up and get done with it." "We can't go out and surf like this." They all then took out their surfing boards. Eyeshield exclaimed "They all got dark skin because of surfing?!" Yukimatsu then remembered something._ 'That's right! Shoumen is south of Prefecture.'_

Harao started to yell at his team. "Ye art all fools! How dare thou get pushed back by such a weak line!" Banba said "Harao, chill." Harao ignored him. "To chill in this situation, is impossible!" Banba said "Just shut up." Harao ignored him again. "If one doth go up and defend by oneself!" Banba then gave him a death glare and said** "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP."** That silenced him. Banba then started to explain. "American football key is in the line, but it's impossible to win with just the line power. Harao, you should reflect on your own actions more! When you pass, you instinctively raise your arm to high." Harao started to think.

Hiruma saw this and frown. "Humph! That fucking baldie. Looks like we can't cause them to fumble by tackling their quarterback." He then pointed to his team and gave a grin. "Alrighty! Listen up guys! Next half, intercept Harao passes as much as possible!"

Banba said to his team "Let Kamaguruma play." Kamaguruma was puzzled by this. "Kamaguruma? He's only a freshman." Harao backed Banba up. "Ney. He should be worthy of a real match. During the semi finals of the spring games... We lost to Shinryuuji. If Kamaguruma was on the field at that time, maybe we might have won."

Kamaguruma stood up and exclaimed "Yahoo! It's my turn to come up!" He then pointed to Deimon team. "Hey you! Over there!" This got their attention. "Don't be naive as to think Taiyou a team totally reliant on line! If senpai are the pyramid line, then..." He pointed to himself "I am the chariot corner-back!" _**(Me: chariot in Japanese is said 'sensha'. It also mean tank.)** _Sena and Monta didn't get it. "Tank?" Kamaguruma started to get angry. "Ah! Your getting it wrong! That's a modern weapon! Ah! Goddamit! You guys are thinking of the wrong 'sensha'!"

The second half started.

When Monta started to go against him, he started to get scared of him._ 'Why da heck am I afraid of him! Sure he's big and tall, so there's no way he's fasts as me!'_ But he was wrong. Kamaguruma bumped him and threw Monta off. Hiruma threw an incomplete pass. Both Hiruma started to get frustrated. Taiyou got the ball back and got a touchdown. Hiruma started to get even more frustrated. Monta started to curse at himself. _'Damnit! How could I have been surpassed by that sort of pass. I gotta... I gotta do something. I gotta win!'_

Deimon tried everything to block them but couldn't. They only had five minutes left to even the score. Monta tried everything he could think up, but kept getting bumped. The lineman tried to make a line for Eyeshield, and she saw it. They gained 11 yards. Monta was starting to feel useless._ 'Wha da hell am I doing? I'm... I'm not good as Sena in dodging. I'm also not strong as Kurita in overwhelming opponents. Can it be... That you can't make something out of just catching in American football as well? Is there no place more in American football as well?'_

They only had one minute left and they started to panic. Hiruma pointed at Monta and said "Pass the ball straight onto the fucking monkey! Score a touchdown in one goal!" Monta started to mutter "But I... Can't deal with the bumping myself." Hiruma was confused by this. "Deal with? Do you have any idea what position your in?" Kurita continued for him. "The way for a receiver to play is different from us, who play in places where people run and push into each other a lot." Hiruma continued "Screw that bumping! Just run into the field!" The entire outfield is your backyard... Isn't that right? No.80?" Monta felt motivated again.

Kamaguruma tried to irate Monta "Yahoo! Are you for more of my chariot bumping?" Monta ignored him.

**HUT**

Monta tried to run past Kamaguruma but got bumped. He got up and passed Kamaguruma taking him by surprise._ 'Mr. Honjou. There is a player who is not afraid into bumping into these walls. There is a player who dominates the wide outfield.'_ Hiruma made a pass. Monta tried to catch it but was bumped. He then rolled on the floor and threw himself to catch it. They scored a touchdown. He then said "From now on I shall defeat all the defensive backs in Japan... No, in the entire world with my catching and receiving!"

They only had 35 seconds left. Taiyou didn't worry because they were on offense.

Hiruma explained his plan. "We are still down by two points. Even if we kick it, we'll still lose. In front, all tricks fail. So everyone, move towards the center and rush! We're only three yards from the enemy line. Let break through them with pure force!"

Banba started to gather more people for the line to create more power and strength.

Before starting, Hiruma pointed at Eyeshield. "I'll leave the ball to you. Don't you dare try to run in the side like usual!" Kurita explained "If you try to dodge or hesitate for one second, you'll lose the power I'd your charge. So charge forward with all your might!" Hiruma then said "As long as you keep the Devil Bats looking straight ahead, we'll surly win!" Sena was confused._ 'Devil Bat? Looking straight ahead? What that mean?'_

**HUT**

The lineman battle started again. Kurita put all his strength and pushed Banba for 3 yards. But then stopped moving. They all lost hope until Eyeshield understood the message._ 'I see! I gotta hold on tight to the ball and charge straight forward!'_ She let the devil bat logo on her shoulder point forward.

**"FLY!"** Hiruma yelled.

Sena then fly. She flew over Taiyou. They tried to catch her, but she was fast. She landed a touchdown.

"YA-HA!" Hiruma grabbed a hose and sprayed it over to everyone. Cereberos was dehydrated and when Hiruma sprayed him over with water he drank some of it. When he was finished he pissed. Mamori was shocked and thought it was Sena. "Sena?" Eyeshield said "I-I-it's the hose! The hose is stretched up the ladder truck!" Hiruma called for a huddle. "Alright! There's just 30 seconds left! Until the final second, aim for interception!"

**HUT**

For the rest of the time they intercepted and blocked. When they knew time was over, looked up on the sky. "Woah!" "It's because of the water spurt just now!" It was a beautiful rainbow.

**Game over. 20-20 Draw.**

Yukimatsu turned to Mamori and asked "A draw is... Something to celebrate, right?"

Mamori nodded and said "Of course it is! Because you tied with such a strong team!" Everyone then started to cheer upset for Hiruma. "Stop cheering like idiots! Tying is not much different from losing." He then heard a crack.

"ITE!" Sena started to cradle her shoulder. Monta and Kurita turned to her. "What's wrong?" "Are you alright?" Sena said "I'm alright. When I was diving head first, I kinda twisted my shoulder."

Hiruma didn't like that. "Hey, fucking chibi. That's the 'Devil Bat Dive'."

Kurita said "He means your flying attempt."

Hiruma said "You can use it once or twice in a match. But only as a game breaker at the end of a match!"

Eyeshield and Monta were confused. Kurita explained "Because its dangerous." Hiruma added "If Eyeshield 21 gets injured in the beginning of the game, then Deimon will have no chance to win. Eyeshield smiled_ 'I guess he really does care about me.'_ He then ruined it. "In the last quarter you better throw yourself around like a red-headed stepchild!"_ 'On second thought, I take that back.'_

Monta remembered something and put his fist on his hand. "That right! If the game was a draw, then who gets to play the American team?" They then started to discuss about what to do when Banba showed up all bandaged up. "Deimon played on unfamiliar ground and climate. Against Taiyou advantageous conditions and with that you forced a draw. Brilliant! The game with the Americans is yours."

They were all surprised.

Kamaguruma started to complain."Whys it like this? I wanna play the American team! I wanna be in a magazine!" _**(Me: what a big baby.)**_ Kasamatsu said "The game with the American team is tomorrow. You really think that we could win when we're this beat up?" Harao added "It's because we didn't think that Deimon team would be able to exhaust this much. If we play again, we'll only expose ourselves to more embarrassment."

Banba stepped in front of Kurita. "Kurita... This time it's a draw. The final result, for the team battle, and our personal battle will be decided at the fall tournament." Kurita nodded. Banba walked off to his team and said "The Taiyou Sphinx must first stand and heal. For that reason, the game with the American team is too soon."

Kurita started to get nervous and tremble. "For us, the game is even more soon!" Hiruma went up the crane into their stand and said to Kurita while still going up "It's fine. We got no pride, we can lose anyway. Right now, we need all the experience we can get!" When he got to the top, he shouted in his megaphone "Deimon Devil Bats! Are now the Japanese representatives!"

Everyone started to back up and go to Enoshima.

Monta was confused and asked Mamori "What going on? What happening in Enoshima?" Mamori was looking around and said "We're going to Enoshima too. Have you seen Sena?"

"I'm right here." Mamori turned and saw Sena. She was wearing a yukata with flower patterns on her. Sena said "I knew it was going to be hot, but not this hot. So I brought a yukata just in case." Mamori went into fangirl mode and hugged Sena to death. "You're so cute! Why can't you always wear a yukata?" Deimon was starting to get creeped out because they never saw Mamori like this. Hiruma didn't like it cause he wanted to be the only one to hold Sena. Monta decided to break the award moment and asked "Why are we going to Enoshima?" Hiruma asked another question "Did you we got think that many spectators just to see our game?" Kurita answered Monta "Enoshima is close. We're just the opening act. In Enoshima is the finals. Shinruuji VS Oujou!"

* * *

While they were in the bullet train, everyone was looking in the outside view. Hiruma sat next to Sena, and Mamori was eating her cream puffs that she packed.

Sena was laying her head on Hiruma shoulder. Hiruma didn't mind.

Hiruma asked to her in a low voice so no one could hear them "How's your shoulder?" Sena had her eyes closed and said "It's fine. I just need to put some cream on it when I get home and maybe a hot bath." Hiruma smirked and whispered to her ear "Can I join with you on that?" Sena blushed and kept silent. Hiruma cackled silently and let Sena rest.

When they got to Enoshima, Monta was amazed at how many people came. "Wow! Amazing! All these people are going to watch..." He was then interrupted by a kid in a wheelchair.

"Move, move!" It was Torakichi with Sakuraba behind him. "Stop it! We just escaped from the hospital! Don't cause anymore injuries!" "We'll be fine!" Torakichi then saw Sena and stopped. "Sena-neechan! Are you here to see the game too!?" Sakuraba thanked Sena for stopping the killer wheelchair. Sena sweat dropped and nodded. Torakichi was that she was wearing a yukata. "Sena-neechan, you look pretty in that yukata." Sena thanked him and asked "Are you guys going to be fine? You know you're not supposed to be out of the hospital." They both laughed nervously and said " We'll be fine. I'll be back before they noticed."

In the hospital, there was a nurse cursing at them. "You'll be cursed."

When they got into the field they noticed something. "This has a different atmosphere." Sena also noticed "It's not just the followers who are here. Other teams are here. Even collage teams."

* * *

Coach Shoji was giving his speech to the team "For the past year... All our efforts was directed towards defeating Shinruuji. The moment has finally arrived. Believe in the training you have all undergone."

"GLORY TO THE KINGDOM!"

Everything was silent until...

**"KATSU!"**

This blew everyone. Even Hiruma had to hold Sena so she couldn't fall to trip!

Shinruuji coach was proud of them. "Hmmm. Not bad."

One of the players named Ikkyuu was excited. "Incredible! Yamabushi senpai and everybody, you guys were simply amazing! Look! The Oujou guys are shaking in fear!" He didn't point to Oujou but the girls. "Even that manager girl is scared. Ah the girl beside her is cute!"

All the players looked at Mamori and Sena. "I like the girl in the kimono!" "No way! The girl with orange hair is cutter! But then again, the one in the kimono has a bigger bust."

Their coach shook his head "Good grief. I knew I should have made the school co-ed."

Kurita was looking like he didn't want to be there. "Hiruma... Why do we have to be here?"

Everyone was confused at why his mood changed. Normally he'd like to go to other games. But now...

Hiruma explained and simply said "He's an ex-Shinruuji student."

"EEEHHH!?"

Kurita started to get nervous and stuttered "I-I-It's not like that! I-I-I couldn't have been in the most strongest team!"

Mamori started to explain about how Shinruuji was the strongest team, and they Oujou lost within 5 minutes because of the Kongou twins. They were pretty shocked._** (Me: I'm to lazy to write the explanation. Sorry.)**_

They heard shouting and saw a commotion in the Shinruuji team. Unsui was shouting in his phone for Agon to here.

Sena looked to Mamori and asked "Mamori-neechan, could you go with me to the bathroom?" Mamori nodded and went they went off.

When they reached the bridge they crossed with Agon. Agon remembered them. Mostly Sena because he was looking for the cheerleader chick. He smirked and took his glasses off. He went up to Sena and smiled sweetly. "Excuse me miss, where is Enoshima stadium."

Sena looked at him and felt a bad presence but shrugged it off. "You just go straight from here." She then went to walk off but Agon wouldn't let her. "Why don't you take me there?" Mamori tried to help her, but again pushed her off. Mamori tumbled and hit her head to unconsciousness."Mamori-neechan!" Sena struggled against Agon but he wouldn't let go. "Keep still you bitch!" Sena had enough and put her gun on Agon forehead. She glared at him. "Let. Me. Go. Now!" Agon was surprised came up with a plan. He let her go, and Sena put down her gun. Agon slapped her hand and made her drop her gun. He grabbed her waist tightly. Sena was starting to get scared and tried to push again away but he was stronger. He used his other hand to hold her face and started to get close to her lips. Out of desperation, Sena whispered "Yoichi..." When Agon heard this he got furious. "That bastard!" Then a bullet stretched Agon cheek and they turned to who it was.

It was Hiruma.

And he did not looked pleased. All he said was "Let her go."

Agon knew he was serious and let go. Before he did, he kissed Sena on the cheek and said "When you get tired of this loser, come to me to have fun." And walked off.

Sena collapsed to the ground and trembled.

Hiruma came to her side and tried to comfort her. Key-word is tried. He only hugged her. But this was enough for Sena.

They just stayed silent until they heard a mumbled. Sena turned and saw that Mamori was starting to wake up. "Mamori-neechan! Are you ok!?" Mamori nodded and started to rub her head. Sena helped Mamori stand up and told Mamori to go back to the stadium. Mamori just nodded and walk off not noticing Hiruma.

When Mamori was gone, Hiruma started to talk. "From now on I'm walking you home, got that?" Sena was confused "Why?" Hiruma said "Because that dreadlocks will stalk you and do anything to be alone with you." Sena nodded slowly. Hiruma grabbed her hand and went back to the stadium.

When they got back, they were shocked.

"Overwhelming lead by Shinruuji! A total untouchable 28 point lead!"

The Hah-Hah brothers and Kurita stared in 'ahh' "Amazing!" "They seem even heavier then Taiyou!" "That line not just about mass.

They all saw that Shinruuji line broke Oujou in a hit.

And when Oujou tried to pass, Ikkyuu intercepted it.

When the crowd cheered for Ikkyuu, his teammates acted like him in practice. "It's really all thanks to me, the great Ikkyuu! I still have to suck on those foolish senpai though." "What the fuck!"

Hiruma looked in his computer for information on Ikkyuu. "40 yards in 4.9 seconds." Sena then remembered Ishimaru time. "That's the same record as Ishimaru." "Oh what...? Then it's not that great then." Poor Ishimaru overheard it._** (Me: I feel sorry for him.)** _Hiruma hit Monta with his bazooka. "You fucking chibis, listen to what I have to say. That's 40 yards in 4.9 seconds... Running backwards." That then saw Ikkyuu running backward and keeping up. "Running backwards is an essential skill for all cornerbacks. You have to watch and accurately mark you enemies at the same time. Hosogawa Ikkyuu, he's the master of running backwards. The best cornerback in the Kantou district." Monta was amazed by him.

On Oujou side, Torakichi was giving Sakuraba a pep talk.

Coach Shoji looked at Sakuraba. "Sakuraba is already exhausted?"

Takami also turned to Sakuraba. "After all, he just recovers from his injury. Isn't he just supposed to sit and watch?"

Coach Shoji said "He said he'd like to take on 'the best' no matter what."

Takami was surprised by this but smiled.

Shin speared tackle someone but Unsui was still able to pass the ball.

Takami wrote looked at his notes. "Unsui a great quarterback. He got all his teammates position covered, and his field of vision is wide. But he's not anywhere near as Agon. The distance to touchdown is far..."

Shinruuji made another touchdown and Ootawara was starting to get mad again.

Shin turned to coach Shoji and asked "Coach, if we want to turn this around, there's no other choice. Please let me use the 'Ballista'."

Sena was curious about this. "The 'Ballista'?"

Yukimatsu explained to them what a ballista was. "Certainly... It's a siege weapon. One that fires huge logs of spears to break the wall."

Kurita said "Could it be the name of a new tactic?"

Sena started to think. "Firing a spear... Firing a spear?"

Monta exclaimed "I got it! Ootawara while throw Shin-san to them!"

Sena shook her head._ 'I'm pretty sure that's not it. And it sound pretty creepy to me.'_

Coach Shoji responded. "I won't allow it!"

This shocked Shin. He was so sure that the coach would allow them so they could win!

Coach Shoji looked at him and said "You should understand too. The fact that we still can't use that in real battle."

"No, it seems very natural to me." Shin didn't want to understand for once. He just wanted to prove himself like always.

Coach Shoji said "You're the only one who thinks so!"

Takami backed up coach Shoji "The ballista is... A revolution in Oujou battle technique. However every is still lacking practice."

Shin made a fist in his hand but kept it down. "I understand."

Shin just took his anger on the players who took his spear tackle.

Sena could recognize that he was angry. She knew him for years.

Ikkyuu saw that they lost a few yards and came up with a plan. "Unsui-san! Please let me go in the center!"

Unsui looked at him with a series face and said "What are you saying? I thought we decided to avoid Shin by attacking on the outside."

Ikkyuu looked at him in the eye and said "But if it's in the air, I won't lose. I won't let them carry the title of the strongest that easily."

**HUT**

Ikkyuu ran up to shin and started to run backwards. Ikkyuu was about to complete the pass, but Shin spear tackled him. It was a complete pass and gained 4 yards. Ikkyuu was out of breath. "That was close! I was a little unprepared."

Shinruuji saw Agon just seating and resting and started to complain. Their coach just said to calm them down "I'll say this just in case. I any one of you copy this kind of behavior... I'll drown you under the waterfall. Agon is an exception. He is one with true strength in this world." This quite them down.

Coach Shoji tried to encourage Sakuraba. "Unsui... Was raised being compared to his genius younger brother. He's known this as long as he can remember. The existence of natural talent in his brother, and the lack of it himself." Sakuraba looked down. "But that guy hasn't run away." Sakuraba saw Unsui keep trying to make a pass. "He's awaken his strength, and is known as the strongest average person. Even now he continues to polish himself a bit further." Sakuraba saw them make a touchdown and understood the message.

**End of game 41-3 Shinruuju wins**

People started to bad mouth Oujou, and this angered Torakichi.

He shouted at Shinruuji "Just watch Shinruuju! Today was just because Sakuraba was still recovering! We'll bring you down, in the fall you stupid! Shinruuji shit-heads!"

Agon had enough of his cursing. He saw that he wasn't able to walk and threw a football that could put him in a coma.

**"WATCH OUT!"**

Agon turned to walk away but stopped when he didn't hear pain. What he saw surprised him.

Sakuraba and Monta holding the football at the same time. This confused them. But this didn't surprise him. What surprised him was Sena, who ran at the speed of light to save Torakichi from the hit. She glared at him and asked Torakichi if he was ok. "Looks like we found new trash to defeat." Ikkyuu said to himself. They then turn to leave.

Monta started to get angry at them for not apologizing. "**MUKYA**! Don't mess around! Apologize before you leave!"

Hiruma decided to add more oil to the fire. "To become the number one receiver, you have to beat Ikkyuu, the strongest receiver."

Monta started to get pumped. "To be stronger then the strongest! Max Effort!"

Sakuraba was speechless and made up his mind. "Torakichi... Oujou will win the champion ship in the fall. It's a promise to become stronger. To defeat Ikkyuu."

Torakichi smiled with joy, and coach Shoji smiled with exception.

* * *

Hiruma was walking Sena home when he noticed that Sena was looking at the sky. "What are you doing?"

Sena didn't respond and kept looking at the sky.

Hiruma tried again. "Oi. Fucking chibi?"

Sena responded "I wonder if the gods are suppose to be cruel." This confused Hiruma. "Because they say that Agon is a god. But... He's not a god. He's evil. As if he'll kill all humanity on his own." Hiruma didn't know how to respond. Sena wrapped one her arm to his. "*sigh* nothing... Pretend I didn't say that." Hiruma looked forward and said "He's always been like that. He thinks because that he's a god he can destroy anything in his path or just take anything without need. But there's one thing I won't let him have." He looked at Sena in the eye. "You." Sena blushed cherry red and looked away. Hiruma just laughed at her all the way home.

When they got to her house, Sena looked at Hiruma. "Do you want to come in?" Hiruma shook his head. "No thanks. I have to take care of some fucking trash." He then started to walk off before "Yoichi." He turned to look at Sena surprised. She usually didn't call him by his first name, unless she was going to do something series.

Sena stood in front of him, and stood on her tippy toes, and kissed him on the lips. Hiruma couldn't resist and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were about to make it into a full make-out session until...

"*cough cough*" they stopped and saw Sena parents. Mihae was grinning and taking pictures, while Shiyuma looked a little pissed.

Sena blushed. "MOM! DAD!" She covered her face with her hands.

Mihae just giggled and told Sena to go inside. Hiruma was about to leave when Shiyuma called him. "Hiruma" Hiruma felt scared for some reason._ 'Shit!'_ Hiruma turned and saw Shiyuma smiling. He didn't feel any bad aura but didn't lower his guard down. "Your mother called me." Hiruma was surprised. She usually didn't call him. "She was surprised that I knew you and said that she was sorry she couldn't call you. She was also surprised about Sena. Your just lucky I didn't pass it to my wife, if not they'd be planning a wedding already." Hiruma rolled his eyes. This was typical of his mother. "Something bad happened today didn't it." Shiyuma looked serious. "Yes, but I'll talk about it with you guys tomorrow." Shiyuma nodded and let him walk off. Before Hiruma could leave, Shiyuma said "If anything happens to Sena, you'll find out why I was the best in shooting." Hiruma shivered.

* * *

**Spider: I hope you enjoyed it. Keep following me.**

**P.S. if you like katekyo hitman reborn and like fem tsuna, then check out my community called 'tsuna - hime'.**


	9. Aim to be a Hollywood Star

**Spider:sorry that I didn't add a song in the last chapter. I was just to busy and trying to get used to my classes.**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**Singing**

* * *

**~Aim To Be A Hollywood star~**

Sena woke up and started to do her usual things in the morning before practice. When she started to go to practice she noticed something. Something with a dark aura. She turned a bit and saw Agon. They made eye contact. Agon smirked and Sena felt scared and creeped out.

Sena started to run in light speed and Agon tried to catch up.

When she thought she finally lost him, she turned around to go to school. That was a big mistake.

Agon was in front of her and pinned her to the wall with one hand. He used his other hand to cover her mouth. Sena tried to struggle but he was too strong for her.

They then heard gun shots directed to Agon. Agon dodged them but had to let go of Sena.

Sena ran towards the guns shots and hid behind him. It was Hiruma.

Hiruma was glaring at Agon and Agon glaring back.

Agon sneered and left.

Hiruma sighed and looked at Sena. She was holding on to his shirt and trembling. "Sena." She didn't look at him. "Sena look at me." Sena lifted his head and looked at him. He saw that she was trying to hold on to her tears. He sighed again and lifted her and carried her bride style.

Sena yelped and blushed.

Hiruma started to walk towards school and said "You'll skip practice. You won't be any good if your emotionally unstable." Sena glared at him. "I'm going to your house today to talk to your parents about something." Sena asked "Why?" "You'll find out." Sena just left it alone

* * *

At practice everyone noticed that Sena was a bit on-edge and Hiruma would never leave her side.

When it was lunch, he dragged her toward the club house, leaving a complaining monkey._** (Me: poor Monta.)**_

After school practice, Hiruma and Sena walked to Sena house.

Hiruma then explained what was happening with Sena.

"WHAT!" Shiyuma wanted to shoot him but Mihae glared at him to stop.

When Hiruma saw that he relaxed he explained his plan.

**~the next day~**

During practice in the morning, Monta noticed something. "Where's Sena?"

They all then noticed too and turned to Mamori. "I don't know." Mamori then started to panic thinking bad situation for Sena. "What if she's sick! Or lost! Or..." Hiruma interrupted her. "She's fine. She's just packing some of her stuff up." They all got confused. Before they could ask they had to change and go to class.

When they got to the club house, Hiruma said "Practice is cancelled today because I have to do something." Mamori started to rant that it wasn't a good excuse but the other didn't mind. A day off from the devil was just fine.

When they went to Sena house to check on her, they saw a truck.

Mamori saw Mihae and asked "Auntie, are you changing houses?"

Mihae chuckled and said "No it's not me, just Sena."

"Sena! Why just Sena?!" Mamori was starting to panic again.

"Because." Mamori saw Sena in the doorway with a box of her stuff in it. "Why Sena?! Why!?" Sena said "I think it's better if none of you knew." They were all confused again.

Monta went up to Sena and whispered "You will tell me right?" Sena smiled and nodded. "Of course." Monta was satisfied with his answer.

When Sena was finishing packing the truck went off.

"Come on chibi. We have a meeting with the american football monthly today about why the fucking Americans never showed up." Hiruma just started to walk and Sena behind him.

When they got to the editing department, the Afro guy started to explain that the American said that it was a waste of their time and were weak. _**(Me: can someone remind me what his name was again.)**_

Hiruma gave a devil grin and cackled evilly. "KEKEKE! I didn't think... There would be anyone who thinks he can get away with treating the devil bats like this!" Sena sighed and shook her head.

* * *

When Sena was finished with her bath she was still shocked at how she started to live in this elegant place.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Hiruma looked at Shiyuma in the eyes dead series. "The only way for her to be save is if she were to stay with me."

Shiyuma looked at him and was about to say something but Hiruma interrupted him. "You can't just shoot him. He has the gift of a god that gives him the reflects of a god. Sena already said 'no' to him many times but he won't give up until he gets what he wants."

Shiyuma wanted to say something but Mihae interrupted him. Again. "Ok."

**"WHAT!"**

Shiyuma was shocked. He looked at his wife and saw that she was series. He knew that she knew what she was doing to keep Sena safe. Shiyuma sighed and nodded. "Ok."

**~FLASHBACK END~**

She was kinda of shocked that her parents agreed but then she remembered how desperate her mother was for her to get a boyfriend. She felt arms circle around her waist and someone nibbling her neck. "Hiruma" she could feel him smirk on her neck. "Ah ah ah, it's Yoichi when we're alone. Especially here in our place." Sena blushed a bit. "Do you really think I'll be safer here?" Hiruma buried his face in Sena hair. "Lets hope so." Sena felt a little depressed. Hiruma felt her depression and lifted her bridle style. Sena yelped and turned cherry red. "Now is not the time to think about depressing things. Lets have some fun! KEKEKE!" "HIA!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. A guy named Agon, the bastard who threw the football at then brat, is now stalking you so he can rape you." Monta looked at Sena with his arms crossed.

Sena nodded.

Monta continued. "So you had to move in with Hiruma so he can protect you."

Sena nodded.

Monta thought of something and said "And the chances of you getting pregnant are high."

Sena was about to nodded but then turned beet red and hit Monta with her school bag. "N-N-NO! H-He promised that he wouldn't force me and wait till I was ready!"

Monta laughed "But the chances are still high." Poor Sena face, was red for most of the day.

When they got back to the club house, they saw that Hiruma was on a director chair and hat and yelled "Lets get this movie cranking!" Everyone was confused, upset Sena who knew what was going on. "What I meant was that we're making a Devil Bats advertisement video."

All Monta could think about was that he could show off his moves and maybe get a date with Mamori. "Sounds good! Lets start filming right away!" Monta got into an elegant suit and catch a football.

Hiruma only video taped a part of it and moved on to Yukimatsu. "Stomp your feet like in sumo wrestling and then you salute with both your hands!" Yukimatsu did what he was told, and Hiruma filmed that part.

He then went to the weight room and saw the Hah-Hah brothers and Komusibi doing push ups. "Hey fucking Fatass Jr. You did 200 push ups this morning but the fucking brothers did 10." Komusubi gave them a_ 'you really are pathetic look'_ while the Hah-Hah brothers started to fight with him.

He shot more shots of Cereberos shitting and Kurita landing on his butt. He also sent Mamori to film a chicken and a monkey in a zoo. And lastly he film Eyeshield 21 running at 4.2 seconds.

Kurita came and shouted "Everyone! I bought us some lunch!" They all changed out of their uniforms and started to eat chicken drum sticks. Sena noticed that Hiruma was video taping eating the chicken._ 'I know that this is going to make the Americans mad, but he never told me what kind of film he was making.'_

**~Hiruma/Sena place~**

When they got home and finished dinner, Hiruma showed Sena the film. When it finished, Hiruma wouldn't stop laughing and Sena had a bad feeling. But she still giggled at a few scenes. _'I feel bad for Monta. I know he looks like a monkey but...'_

Sena remembered something and asked "Hey Yoichi, who was that man who you talk to every morning when the construction was happening." Hiruma just kept silent. "I know that he's means something to you." Hiruma didn't look at her. Sena gave up. "*sigh* Ok. Just tell me when you are ready." Hiruma put his head on her shoulder. "Thank you." Nothing could ruin this moment.

**RING RING**

Upset for that.

Hiruma growled and Sena giggled. Sena stood up and let Hiruma lay in the sofa. She answered the phone and said "Hello this is Hiruma Yoichi residents. How may I help you?" Hiruma laughed quietly. _'Just like a fucking housewife.'_ When Sena finished with the phone she went to Hiruma and said "The American football monthly said that Apollo called and wanted to talk to you about it." Hiruma nodded and closed his eyes. Sena flicked his forehead gently and said "Don't fall asleep here. Go to bed. I'll join you later." Hiruma gave her a smirk. "That sounds dirty." Sena blushed. "That not what I meant!"

**~NEXT DAY~**

When they got there, the Afro guy explained it them about the bet that if Apollo didn't win by 10 points then they would never return to America. Hiruma gave a devil grin and said "KEKEKE! How interesting. Tell them that if the Devil bats don't win by a 10 point difference, then all of us will leave Japan!" Sena glared at Hiruma.

When they got home, Sena gave him a shooting lesson, but he dodged all of them.

* * *

Kurita had a box full of passport and dumped them to the team.

"Passports?"

Hiruma clicked his gun and smirked. "Didn't I say before. We have to win against the American football team with a ten point difference. Otherwise everyone will have to leave Japan." Everyone started to sweat. "If you guys wanna stay in Japan... Then in this one month before the playoffs, practice like you're going to die!"

**~later at night~**

The Hah-Hah brothers were outside a convenience store. Togano looked at the time. "2 O'clock Huh. Should we go home and sleep already?" Jumonji layer down and said "Going to bed early Huh?"

"Waking up early sure feels good!" Kurita yelled with Komusubi while jogging. They then saw Yukimatsu jogging up ahead. "Ah! Good morning! Hey Yukimatsu, you also start practicing at 2 am?" When Yukimatsu turned, they got spooked. Yukimatsu looked like a ghost and wasn't breathing to well. He then collapsed.

The Hah-Hah brothers saw that Kurita and Komusubi were panicking over something. "What happened?" Togano then remembered something. "Ah. It seems like that baldy has been running laps for a while now." The Hah-Hah brothers were surprised by this.

Yukimatsu was on the ground and turned to Kurita a bit. "*pant* It's already *pant* past midnight?" He then remembered how long his been running for. "That's right. *pant* before I collapsed." Kurita then remembered yesterday. "Eh, then, you've been running since yesterday! How can you over work yourself!" Yukimatsu looked away. "It's because... I don't have much time left. During the Taiyou match, I was the only one on bench throughout the game. I was jealousy of everyone fighting." Kurita tried to cheer him up. "That's right! It's more fun to take part after all! I'll also try to ask Hiruma." Yukimatsu shook his head. "No. That actually not what I meant! Because I understand that I lack real strength. And beside I know that Hiruma will say no." Kurita also knew that it would be Hiruma answer. "Although its impossible for me to play in next weeks American match, there's three months till the fall tournament." He then started to get up. "And that is, the very last chance for me!" He then passed out. Kurita and Komusubi carried him to the football field and put ice on his head.

The Hah-Hah brothers were stunned by him.

**~Jumonji place~**

Jumonji was watching TV when his father came in and dropped his passport in front of him. "When did you get a passport? Are you planning on traveling abroad without saying anything to your parents?" Jumonji ignored his father. "...With who?" He kept ignoring him. "Is it those two piece of trash again?" This struck a nerve and Jumonji glared at him. "I've been saying it since middle school. At any rate, they seem like the drop out type, even in high school." His father started to walk off and said "Remember this. Cut yourself off from useless trash and throw them away. It's common sense in society." He then left to leave Jumonji in thought.

**~next day~**

The Hah-Hah brothers were walking to school when they saw the American football monthly. "Are we also in it?" "We won against that watermelon head skin head guy in the end, didn't we?"When Jumonji opened the magazine, he was shocked.

The magazine was saying that him, Kurita, and Komusubi were strong but also saying that Togano and Kuroki were weak. The others tried to see what was inside bit Jumonji threw it on the floor startling them. When they read it they were angry.

Jumonji took out a cigerates and said "Only us three were crap. We won't allow them to write this again. Lets go to practice!" Jumonji threw away his cigerates and went to practice.

**~practice~**

Sena, Monta, and Yukimatsu were in front of Hiruma who was holding a bazooka pointing to the air. "Ready... Go!"

**BAM**

They started to run backwards but only Monta made it, while Sena and Yukimatsu tripped. "Sena!" Mamori came running toward Sena and tried to put bandages on her. Sena stopped her and pointed toward Monta. Mamori turned and saw that Monta was bleeding a bit. She then ran towards him to bandage him up. Monta felt that he was in heaven.

They heard something and saw that the lineman were practicing hard. "Those three... They've been coming without having to be called. They're really motivated."

Hiruma looked at them with a blank face.

When the Hah-Hah brothers went to change, they saw something different. They all had their own lockers.

Sena looked at Hiruma and smiled.

* * *

"Fuu~ who were you looking for again?"

"A guy named Musashi who is legendary for doing the 60 yard magnum! That smart!" **_(Me: it's really hard to write their dialogue.)_**

Sena looked at them and saw that they weren't from Deimon. She walked up to them and asked "I couldn't help but overhear you, but are you looking for Musashi?"

They looked at her and the man with a hair comb asked "Yes, do you know where he is?"

Sena nodded._ 'How could I not after what happened yesterday.'_

**~FLASHBACK~**

Sena was walking home after she picked up grocery's. She blushed._ 'I can't get used to the fact that I'm living Yoichi.'_ She stopped and felt a dark aura. She knew who aura this belonged too. She ran at light speed. She saw a construction and hid there. When she thought she was safe... She was wrong.

A hand covered her mouth from behind and the other trapped her wrist tightly.

She tried to scream but Agon just muffled her mouth with a cloth.

Agon started to pull up her shirt and smirked a her undergarments. Sena started to cry. He was about to pull her skirt down also, when he let go of to dodged a coming object. When he looked at the object he saw that it was a ball and that Sena was gone. He growled and started to curse.

Sena was being dragged to who knows where, but it would be safer then staying with Agon. When they stopped we noticed that a man saved her and that it was the same man who talks to Hiruma during the construction.

Musashi was out of breath and saw that Sena still had tears in her eyes. He really didn't know what to do. He never had a girlfriend so... "Are you ok?"

Sena just stayed silent and nodded.

Musashi didn't know what to do. He saw Sena moving to go somewhere and followed her, just in case.

When they got to their location, he saw that they were at the park. Sena was sitting on a bench and made space for him. He sat and stayed silent.

The routine kept going until Sena broke the silence. "Thank you. For saving me from him."

Musashi just nodded and stayed silent.

Sena didn't look at him but asked "Do you Hiruma?"

Musashi was startled by this question. "Yes."

"How do you know him?"

"We used to go to the same school." He saw Sena surprised face and explained. "Even through I don't look like it, I am the same age as him." He saw Sena face relax a bit. "I... Used to be on the football team. I was the kicker." He saw that Sena was going to ask something but cut her off. "I had to quit for family reasons." Sena kept quiet and asked "Could you ever come back to the team?" Musashi had a fire in his eyes but vanished. "I feel like I betrayed Hiruma and Kurita." "I don't think you did." Musashi turned to her. "I think... That they understand your situation but... Are still hoping for you to come back." Musashi chuckled a bit. Sena looked at him confused. "Lets make a Deal. If you guys win against the Americans then... I'll return to the team." Sena happily nodded.

Musashi stood up. "Come on. Lets get you home. I'm sure Hiruma must be going crazy of where you are."

Sena paled a bit. "Oh no! My grocery's! I think I must have left them in the construction!" Sena was about to run back there but Musashi stopped her. "I don't think it's a good idea. What happens if that guy is still there." Sena understood nodded. "Why don't I walk you home instead." Sena smiled. "I live with Hiruma." Musashi was shocked and laughed loudly. "Does that mean I'm going to be an uncle any time soon?" Sena blushed and fled her arms around.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

_'Why does everyone think I'll get pregnant? Oh yeah... I'm dating a Incubus.'_ Sena sweat dropped.

The guy with the hair comb was excited. "My name is Kotaro Sasaki. I am here to challenge Musashi! Do you know where he is?"

The guy with the guitar shook his head. "I'm sorry for his not in rhythm attitude. My name is Akaba Hayato. You are...?"

Sena bowed and said "My name is Kobayakawa Sena. But you can just call me Sena."

Akaba smiled and asked "Do you sing Sena? Your aura is of music."

Sena was confused by what he said but understood a bit. "Yeah. I sing a bit, but not much anymore."

Akaba smiled turned brighter and started to drag Sena somewhere to sit while Kotaro was left behind. "Don't leave me behind! Not smart!"

When they found somewhere to, Akaba brought out his guitar and asked Sena "Would you sing for me?"

Sena was confused at this request but did it anyway. "What song do you want me to sing?" "Anyone you like." Sena thought for a bit and asked him "Do you know a song called 'fake wings'?" Akaba nodded and readied his guitar.

Sena took a deep breath and started to relax.

**(Fake Wings by Yuki Kaijura)**

***47 seconds of guitar playing by Akaba.***

**Shine bright warming light,**

**Now in the air the spring is coming**

**Sweet blowing wind,**

**Singing down the hills and valley**

**Keep your eyes on me,**

**Now we're on the edge of hell**

**Dear my love, sweet morning light**

**Wait for me, you've gone much farther**

**Too far**

When Kotaro got catched up to them, he heard Sena and Akaba sing and play together that he left silent. _'For once, Akaba looks happy. Smart.'_

**Shine bright morning light,**

**Now in the air the spring is coming**

**Sweet blowing wind,**

**Singing down the hills and valleys**

**Keep your eyes on me**

**Now we're on the edge of hell**

**Dear my love, sweet morning light**

**Wait for me, you've gone much farther**

**Too far...**

When they finished playing, Kotaro started to clap for them. Sena blush. Kotaro then remembered what he asked Sena. "Hey, do you know where Musashi is?" Sena nodded and said "He's working. He doesn't go to school anymore, sorry." Kotaro felt disappointed. Sena looked at the sun and saw that it was going down. She stood up and dusted off the dirt on her skirt. "It's getting late. I better go home. It was nice meeting you guys." When she started to walk off, Akaba grabbed her hand. "Wait, why don't I-I mean we walk you home. I hope that your parents wouldn't bothered." Sena was about to say something when...

"What are you doing to my chibi?"

Sena felt a chill in her spine and knew who that was. "Hiruma."

Akaba was surprised but did not let go of Sena. "I was going to walk her home. What about you?"

Hiruma narrowed his eyes. "She lives with me. She's my girlfriend. I'd like to have her back now."

Akaba was in shock and let go of Sena.

Sena accidentally ran to Hiruma making Akaba realize something._ 'So this is the other Eyeshield. I never thought that Eyeshield would've been a girl.'_ Akaba looked Sena and Hiruma straight in the eyes and said "I see. If, no, when we go against each other, if Bando Spiders win, then Sena goes out with me." Sena was shocked. Akaba and Kotaro walked off and smirked.

When they were out of sight, Hiruma started to scold Sena. "I told you after practice to go straight home! Who was he anyway!?"

"His name is Akaba Hayato, and I just met him today! I didn't even to anything to him, so why does he want to go out with me!?"

Hiruma thought for a bit. "Did you sing to him?"

Sena looked confused. "Yeah? But what does that have to do with anything?"

Hiruma face palmed himself. "Fucking idiot! He's obsessed with music! He thinks that because you have a beautiful voice, that you should be his! Like hell I'll let that happen!"

Sena blushed. "You think I have a beautiful voice?" She whispered.

Hiruma only blushed a bit. "Yeah. But you can only sing to me!" Sena nodded but kept blushing.

Sena decided to do something brave and pull Hiruma shirt toward her and kissed him and the face.

Hiruma was surprised but didn't mind.

When they finished their make-out session Hiruma asked "What brought this on?"

Sena blushed and hid in his chest. "Thank you. For everything."

Hiruma just smirked. "If you really want to thank me, then we should do in bed."

Sena face became a tomato. "WHAT!"

Hiruma carried her back to their place like a sack of potatoes while Sena screamed at him or threatened to shoot him.

* * *

The next day at school, Sena explained to Monta what happened with Akaba. "So you got another guy to fall for you! Really Sena! You need to stop getting guys to fall towards you." Sena sweat dropped. "I can't! I don't even know how! What even worse is that if we don't win against them, then I'll have to date Akaba-San!" Monta really wanted to bash his head.

Sena remembered Musashi. "Also, I meet Musashi." Monta looked at her. "He said that if we win against the American, then he'll come back!" Monta smiled and said "Then lets beat the Americans. Practice to the MAX!"

When Kurita got there, carrying a lot of pretzel boxes, he saw Monta and Eyeshield 21 practicing. "There's Sena and Monta!"

Hiruma started to get pissed off. "Ah! Those fucking chibi's! How dare they slack off on running practice!" He then looked at them and saw that they weren't slacking off. They were doing there hardest.

Kurita was flabbergasted by this. "Incred-Incredible determination!"

Hiruma was confused. "Perhaps threatening with passports worked?" He shook his head and changed the subject. "Alrighty! Strike the iron while its hot! Time to start the special tactics against the aliens." Kurita was confused. "Special tactics?" Hiruma grabbed one if the pretzel boxes that Kurita was holding. "This baby!"

**~In the club house~**

Everyone was eating pretzel sticks from their boxes. Monta started to shake the box and asked "What does the game have to do anything with the pretz?"

Hiruma started to fill in his shot-gun while Kurita got a globe. "Only one month left until the match against the Aliens. I'm gonna knock everything about defense into your heads."

Kurita started to put flags on the globe. " They're a stronger team from the source of American Football... So everything we used before won't work against them."

Hiruma put a picture of Apollo ordering his team. "Their coach, Apollo is their weakness. He's a helpless piece of junk. He makes panther pick up balls."

Sena was interested by this. "Panther?" She imagined a real life panther. "Who's that?"

Hiruma cackled. "KEKEKE! You'll find out in the game! Now, why don't you fucking help your fucking sister with the washing!" He tried to shoot at Sena, but she dodged them all.

Sena knew he was up to something but didn't say anything and went to help Mamori.

When Hiruma knew that Sena couldn't hear them, he put on a video on the screen shot and warned them. "If anyone of you tell her, then you're all dead. Got that!" Everyone just nodded in confusion.

**~Some time later~**

When Sena got back with Mamori with the clean uniforms, she knew something was up.

Monta would sweat when he looked at her, and Kurita didn't even try. So she asked the only person who she knew Hiruma wouldn't hurt. Ishimaru. "Ishimaru, what happened?" He knew that if he said it out loud Hiruma would kill him. Even if he was invisible. He just gave her the video tape and left. Sena looked at it curiously.

When they got home, Hiruma left to make rounds and told Sena not to leave the condo. Sena just nodded and started to make dinner. What Hiruma didn't know was that she started to watch the tape and was amazed. She saw panther running._ 'He must be awfully light. I didn't think such a running style existed in this world. I wanna try and take him on in a match!'_

"Boo."

Sena was so startled that she jumped on foot high. She turned and saw Hiruma.

Hiruma had a blank face on, but was mad on the inside. He really didn't want Sena to see panther because he felt jealous of him. He knew Sena would have sparkling eyes when she looked at him and didn't want that. It wasn't a safe thing to get a demon jealous.

Sena sweat dropped and didn't know what to say.

Hiruma decided to break the silence. "Who gave you the tape?"

Sena didn't want to lie to him, but also didn't want to give Ishimaru away. "A ghost gave it to me."

Hiruma hated when she gave him puzzle answers. He just gave up. He then remembered what he was going to say to her. "Chibi, your staying at fucking fatty house tomorrow night."

Sena looked at him puzzled but then knew the answer. Agon must have found her. "We're moving again aren't we." Hiruma sighed and nodded. Sena just stayed silent.

* * *

**Spider: I'm really sorry that it took longer then usual. And it's shorter then usual too. Sorry! Dx my classes are getting to me so I might not update for a few weeks. I'm really sorry!**

**P.S if you like katekyo hitman reborn and female tsuna, then please visit my community 'tsuna - hime' and if you like it follow it.**


	10. the bond that makes people fight

**Spider: I'm trying to do the 1000 cranes challenge :) hope you like this chapter.**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**Another language**

* * *

**~The Bond That Makes People Fight~**

Everyone was doing practice after school. Hiruma made Eyeshield 21 and Monta practice the pass routes and were tired to the max. Monta acted dramatically so Mamori would pay attention to him. But she was helping Yukimitsu with his practice and Monta felt depressed.

Sena was starting to collapse from exhaustion. "The field too wide. What's the best way to defend in a long pass?"

Kurita came with the game board. "Other than entering with the catch, there's another method to defend the catch."

Sena looked at Kurita. "Getting the quarterback before the catch?"

Kurita spread his arms in joy. "Correct!" He then made his figure on the game board to charge at the enemy. "This is the charge that will smash the opponents wall. We should be alright if we bring down Homer-kun before he throws the shuttle pass." Kurita looked at Komusubi and the Hah-Hah brothers. "This is where the line will try their best!"

"Usually, but we can't win against those guys with only that." Hiruma came with boxes of pretz. He then shoved one to Monta face. "We're going to go with 'Blitz'!"

Monta grabbed the pretz and looked puzzled. "What on earth is that?"

Hiruma shoved all the figures on the game board to Homer. "Everyone will abandon their position! Just strike ahead to crush Homer! YA-HA!"

Sena would have face-palm herself but she was wearing her helmet.

Monta decided to say something about their defense side. "But if we do that then the rear defense will become completely empty!"

Kurita looked at his hands fidgeting. "A few of us will remain back."

Hiruma clocked his pistol. "Sink or swim! Kill or be killed!" He turned to Kurita and made him put on a sign saying 'Nasa chickens'. "We'll practice with the Homer doll immediately. We'll over throw the Nasa chickens!" He then took out a doll with homer face taped on it.

Kurita put himself as the Nasa defense and Eyeshield had to blitz him.

Monta looked at the positions. "That's what we're going to tackle? Looks painful."

Sena really didn't want to hear that. _'Thanks Monta.'_ She thought sarcastically._ 'But in the Taiyou match, I successfully tackled once. Anyways if we can't do this blitz we can't win in the American match.'_ "Lets do it."

Monta began and blitz Kurita.

Kurita then went next and tackled the homer doll. The doll started to crack.

Finally Eyeshield tackled with them._ 'Right. To beat the Americans... Musashi-San will come back to us!'_ The homer doll the broke in half on some small pieces.

* * *

"Lets do more morning practice!"

Sena looked at Monta as if he was crazy.

Monta decided to explain more. "We'll come with Kurita-senpai and the others early in the morning. You know, the thing were they ram stuff!"

Sena started to think."It seems painful but it's true that you might need it when doing the blitz."

Kurita and Komusubi stepped outside and stood proudly. "We start every morning at 2AM!"

Sena sweat-drops. Monta complained. "Even the subway is not running at that time."

Kurita kept smiling. "How about this, you leave for the school from my house, just like Komusubi."

Kurita got his stuff and lead them to his place. "It's right over there, the Buddhist temple which belongs to a sect called Mourenshuu."

When they got there, they were greeting by Kurita father. "Ryokan I see that you are home." He then saw the other. "And brought friends."

Kurita nodded and said "They are all from the football club. Can they stay over so we can train in the morning?"

Kurita father thought for a bit and nodded. "Sure, but you know the rules when girls are over." And left.

Sena was confused and looked at Kurita. "What rule?"

**~few minutes later~**

"No."

"Come on Sena! I'm sure you look good in it!" Monta tried to convince Sena to get out of the dressing closet.

"No, I'm not coming out."

"I'm really sorry Sena, but this is the rule in the temple! Could you please come out?"

Sena heard that Kurita was really sorry and gave in. "Fine. But no pictures to Hiruma, if not I shot you and the camera."

Monta cursed and put away his camera.

Sena came out. Those three blushed. She was beautiful. She looked like a princess! She was wearing a kimono that was black and had red flower patterns on it. She really did look like the devil mistress. _**(Me:not very good at describing.)**_

Sena snapped them out of it by asking. "Kurita-senpai, should I help with the house chores, cause that's all I can do right now."

Kurita had a little blush on his cheeks and nodded.

Sena went off to the kitchen and started to cook.

Monta sighed and said "To bad she's already taken."

Kurita and Komusubi were shocked and looked at him. "She is!"

Monta was startled and said "I thought you would have known. I'll give you a hint. He's the devil of our school."

Kurita knew instantly who it was. "Really! I guess that explains why he's more happy than usually. I just thought it was because of us getting more team members."

**~1 hour later~**

**BAM**

Sena slammed 30 plates of sushi In front of them. They were amazed at how much she cooked.

"Damn Sena, I knew that you were a great cook but not this great! Why you make so many?" Monta look curiously at her.

Sena blushed a bit and said "I cook a lot when I'm angry or pissed."

They all just laughed it off.

When they started eating, Monta noticed something. "The quality is good, but the quantity..."

Sena dropped her head. "Sorry." They all then tried to cheer her up or say it was fine. "Oh yeah. I found this while I was cooking and cleaning." She took out a headband that said 'Panther' and head a black panther on it. "Is this yours?" Kurita shook his head. "Hm. I wonder who it belongs to. Oh we'll." Sena stood up. "You guys keep eating. I'm doing the laundry and almost finish with it. Be right back" they all just continued eating.

Sena went outside and saw people there, talking in English.

**"Where is it!"**

**"Do you see it?"**

**"No! I hope it's here!"**

They turned and saw Sena standing there.

Sena was a bit shocked at seeing panther there with Homer looking for something.

They decided to talk to her. Or at least try.

**"Excuse me miss, have you seen a headband?"** Panther then did a weird movement.

Homer tried to help. "Yeah, with a panther on it." And added more weird movement.

Sena started to giggle._ 'I know I can understand them, but... This is way too funny.'_

**"Aw man. She must think we're doing a weird dance."**

Sena stepped down and walked up to Patrick. **"Is this yours?"** _**(Me:this is panther real name)**_

They were both astonished to see she spoke English but were jovial that she had it.** "Thank you! Thank you very much!"**

Sena bowed.** "You're welcome Panther. Or should I say Patrick?"**

They were taken aback. **"You know who I am?"**

Sena smiled.** "Of course. I'm the football manager so I have to know."**

Monta slide the door open. "Sena what taking you so-" he then saw them. "EEEHHH! What are the NASA aliens doing here?!"

Sena giggled and said. "They were looking for something and found it. Why don't we invite them to eat?"

They three just nodded happily.

Minutes later, the whole football team was there eating and drinking. By drinking I mean alcohol.

**"So you made this!"** They all shouted.

Sena blushed and waved it off. **"Yes but it's not that good."**

Panther looked at Sena and asked **"Is Eyeshield 21 here?"**

Sena smiled but felt a little bad._ 'I mustn't tell him. He has to find out in his own way.'_ **"Yes I can't tell you who he is."**

Panther felt a little sad but looked up.** "I've come all the da way just to throw down Eyeshield . I gotta start winning shit. If I can make it into the NFL I can earn $500,00 a game."**

Sena looked puzzled.** "Are you only playing so you can win money?"**

Panther shook his head.** "No. You see I only have my gramma left and I need it so I can give her a better life then that only apartment. But I still love football with all my heart so I give it my all!"**

Sena understood._ 'He must have been born poor. He doing this for his grandmother and his spirit.'_

Homer sluggishly but an arm around Sena.** "Hey Panther, if you marry her then we won't have to eat your grandma oatmeal anymore!"**

Panther blushed a bit.** "Hey I like my grandma oatmeal!"**

Sena face was red and stuttered a bit.** "I-I-I-I really h-hope you guys are joking."**

They got confused by this.

Monta decided to answer. **"She's already dating someone."** _**(Me: I know Monta failing english, but this might be the only time he says something in english.)**_

"**EEEHHH!"**

**"And living with him."** He said playfully.

Sena face was red as a cherry.

Homer felt sad that he couldn't get her to marry him and started to sob like a drunk. Considering he is a bit tipsy.

For some reason Panther felt anger and jealousy and decided to grab Sena and made both of them run.

Panther noticed that Sena still kept up to him. When they got to the park Patrick stopped. **"By any chance, are you Eyeshield 21?"**

Sena smiled gently and nodded**."Yes but in the normal world, my name is Kobayakawa Sena."**

Panther burst out laughing. **"I was looking for Eyeshield and I had all along by my side!"** When Patrick calmed down a bit he looked at Sena again.** "I hope do challenge you in the game. If the coach lets me, that is."**

Sena kept smiling and said **"Don't worry. I know he will."**

* * *

Hiruma went to Kurita house and found most of the NASA shuttles drunk on the floor. He was surprised that they were there until Kurita explained what happened. He then went on a hunt to kill a certain panther who kidnapped his girlfriend.

For some odd reason he went to the park and found panther in the trash can asleep. He started to shoot at him and woke him up. **"W-what!"** Hiruma looked at him series and asked. **"Where. Is. Sena?"** Panther was scared for a moment. **"I don't know. Last thing a remember was that we promised to play each other in the game."** Hiruma didn't bother to ask.

Cereberos started barking and made a move to follow him. When they reached their destination, they saw that they were in front of a lion cage.

There were three lion all cuddle up when normally they wouldn't.

Hiruma shoot at them but only cause a ruckes for them to raise their heads. He then saw it. A hair of brown. "Fucking Chibi!?"

He then saw Sena stretch out her arms and rubbed her eyes. "Yoichi? What are you doing here?"

Hiruma grew a vain. "Shouldn't I be asking that!?"

Sena yawned. "It was late last night and the lions were kind enough to let me sleep with them.

Hiruma really wanted to slap himself. "Then get the fuck out!"

While Sena was getting out of the cage, Panther looked at Hiruma. He had a poker face on but was a bit still tense by this. Hiruma felt him stare. **"What?" "Are you Sena boyfriend?"**  
Hiruma looked at him without a care in the world. **"So what if I am?"** Panther chuckled a bit. **"No, it's nothing."** Hiruma just shrugged it off.

* * *

Hiruma and Sena went to Kurita place and saw most of them were drunk asleep. "Sheesh, these guys can't take their alcohol."

Sena grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change.

When she came back, she saw the most strangest thing ever.

Kurita dad was waking everyone up by hitting their butts' with a broom and shouting "You guys are still in high school! You should not be drinking alcohol!"

When he saw Sena he bowed. "I'm sorry how these men acted."

Sena bowed back. "It's ok. I had... An eventful night."

With that Hiruma and Sena left.

When they got to the clubhouse, they saw Musashi standing outside. Sena was curious. "Musashi? What are you doing here?"

Musashi saw them. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something. But not out here."

Sena nodded and opened the door.

Hiruma and Musashi sat on the chairs while Sena made coffee.

Hiruma looked at Musashi straight in the eye. "So. What did you want to talk about?"

**~few minutes later~**

"KEKEKEKEK! Did you just say that if we win, that you'll come back to the team? Interesting!" Hiruma was grinning.

Musashi sipped a bit of coffee. "Well I did make the deal with your girlfriend."

Hiruma looked at Sena while grinning, while she just looked away blushing.

Musashi chuckled. "You've trained a great bunch of freshmen. Both of you are alike. You guys would do anything to achieve your goals. Hurry up and get a new kicker."

Sena frowned. Hiruma just kept grinning. "Stop-sleep talking, fucking old geezer. How can we possibly win the fall tournament with some makeshift kicker? I've got nothing to worry about. You'll come back."

Musashi leaned back and kept smiling. "You haven't changed a single bit, always doing as you wish."

Sena smiled.

Hiruma came up with an idea. "That's not really true."

Musashi and Sena looked at Hiruma surprised. "What's that?"

Hiruma gave Sena a grin. "I can't her in bed with me."

Sena looked confused. _'What is he talking about? I sleep in bed with.'_

3 :0

2'^'

1 :x

**"EEEEEHHHH?**" Sena understood the meaning behind it and blushed furiously.

"KEKEKEKEKE! It took you that long to figure it out! KEKEKEKEKE!"

Musashi laughed along. "Hehehe. I can see why you can't. Hehehe."

Sena looked at the ground but kept blushing. "Don't bully me!"

* * *

The day of the game came. The Devil bats came to the stadium and saw it was full.

"WOOAAH!"

"A great lot came!" Kurita said surprised.

Hiruma popped his gun. "Kekeke. This is different from the match against Sphinx. All of them are on our side."

Monta and Sena saw the TV set. "Woah! TV!" "I'm getting more and more fired up!"

"Here comes the Nasa Aliens!"

Sena looked at them and saw they were different. _'Their expressions are different from the party... As if they're completely different people...'_

Hiruma and Apollo shook hands and talked.**_ (Me: not really. )_**

**"Thank you for that childish video. I swear that you guys were still wearing diapers."**

**"You have strong hallucinations! You need to wear adult diapers so you won't wet yourself on the bench!"**

And the cursing challenge starts. _**(Me: *hits the bell*)**_

Hiruma starts. **"Your *beep* is so small it's useless!"**

Apollo turn.** "*beep* is so much bigger then you Japanese *beep*"**

Hiruma returns the attack. **"Let me see you *beeeep* panel *beep*"**

Apollo continues. **"My *beep* is so big that it hits the water when I piss!"**

Hiruma attacks again. **"That limp *beep* couldn't satisfy an ant!"**

Mamori was shocked. "The only thing I know is that they're using horrible words in slang."

Sena looked away with a horrible blush. _'Why do I have to understand them! Know I can't get the horrible images out!'_

Hiruma saw Sena blush and whispered to her ear "Dont worry, I'll fit." Sena just kept blushing and started to shoot at Hiruma. "SHUT UP!"

Apollo looked pissed.** "Don't get too cocky, yellow monkey... Do you still remember the deal?"**

Hiruma kept his devil grin on and brought out a horn. **"Of course we do."** He then turned to the Nasa players. **"It's you guys who need to remember that you guys don't win by a ten point difference then you'll never go back to America!"**

**"WHAT!"**

Panther looked at Jeremy. **"We made a deal!?"**

Jeremy nodded. **"Yeah, so we can't afford to lose."**

Homer called in a huddle. **"Listen up! Even thou we owe them for the sushi, but... That got nothing to do with match."** He made the whole team stand in a straight line. **"Show them no mercy. Let's use our full strength and defeat them from the start!"** Nasa lifted their leg. **"This is one small step for men, one giant leap for Nasa aliens victory!"** They all then stomped the ground together.

Hiruma laughed at them. "How cocky... Let's scare out of their wits with an easy to understand cheer in English."

**"WE'LL KILL THEM!"**

Apollo talked to Homer. **"Start with a long-one! Let's score a touchdown with our first offense!"**

Hiruma talked in the huddle. "They'll do a long pass right away. Do as you did during practice. Get him before he does that. We're Blitzing!" Hiruma pointed at Eyeshield 21. "Fucking Shrimp! Your going up first!" "Why me!"

**SET**

All Eyeshield thought about was the practice._ 'Do exactly as training. Just do like I did during training.'_

Monta looked at Eyeshield 21. _'Sena, we're counting on you.'_

_'Tackle Homer, before he starts!'_

**HUT**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Eyeshield ran toward Homer.

"It's the blitz attack!"

"He's so fast!"

Kurita tries to destroy the wall between Homer but was pushed back. The same with the Ha-Ha brothers.

Mamori noticed something while she was recording. "They gave a feeling that they can not be moved. No matter how hard you push. Like against the Egyptian team linebacker..."

Yukimitsu noticed it too. "Against them... No matter how many times you push, you'll be re-bounced back!"

Eyeshield tried to get past them but was easily pushed back.

Homer made the shuttle pass.

"That far!"

"if the ball reaches the destination, they'll score!"

Ishimaru tried to catch the Nasa running back but he was too fast. Monta went after him. "Sena! We're the last line of defense! Let's chase him together!" He looked to around and saw no Eyeshield. "What da?" He looked behind him and saw Eyeshield still on the ground. "Oh no! Why are you still there?!" Eyeshield reminded Monta "Because in the Blitz attack I'm suppose to be attacking."

While in the air, Homer noticed something wrong. "Oh crap! I threw it too hard." The running back didn't catch it.

**PASSING FAIL**

Mamori and Yukimitsu gave a sigh of relieve.

Monta looked at Eyeshield. "Using the Blitz attack is really dangerous. Lets not use it too often."

Hiruma made it worse. "Let's increase the use of the Blitz move." This mad Eyeshield mentally cry.

**SET**

**HUT**

**HUT**

The line was being pushed by the linebacker while three of the players were running to attack Homer. Komusubi broke through the defense line and tackled Homer. "Success!" Homer smirked. Hiruma saw. "Not yet! Get him you two pieces of shit!"

Homer again made the shuttle pass. Jeremy completed the pass.

**TOUCHDOWN**

Apollo started to laugh decontrolling be. **"HAHAHAHAHA! The Blitz attack is your answer to the Shuttle Pass! If that's all, then we have nothing to worry about! So the brain of the hello monkey is that big!"**

Monta yanked off his helmet. "That bear hug of Komusubi didn't have any effect!?" Eyeshield tried to calm him down. "If that's the case, then we have less chance of being able to stop them." That didn't really work.

The game continued but they kept failing. The linebacker kept getting bounced back. Eyeshield tried to make a pass but was bounced back. When they did the Blitz move again, one of them got over them and tackled home but he already did the shuttle pass.

**TOUCHDOWN**

Monta got pissed. "What is this!? The Blitz attack that we trained for so hard is useless!"

Hiruma started to shot at the air. "That because you used that fucking bear hug! If you lose to others in strength, use you whole body to stop them!"

Apollo started to boast to himself. **"There's already a 10 point difference? Looks like you guys will be leaving Japan!"**

**SET**

**HUT**

Eyeshield tried to do a pass. _'If we can't stop their Shuttle Pass, then the score difference will only get bigger and bigger! If that's the case... Musashi...'_ While doing the pass, the Nasa players pushed her and made her out of bounce. They also pushed her to Cereberus cage to wake him up and get out of his cage. Cereberus sniffed and found pretzel sticks in Yukimitsu hand. He went after him but stopped right in front of him. This confused Yukimitsu. He then bit his hand so he would let go of them.**_ (Me: what a smart dog.)_** this only gave Eyeshield and idea. Eyeshield went to Hiruma and Kurita. "Is it Aliens turn to attack now?" They nodded. "The Blitz attack... Can you let me do it?" Kurita and Hiruma looked confused.

**SET**

Kurita looked at his opponents._ 'Its rare for Sena to volunteer. Let's let her have a try!'_

Hiruma and Eyeshield were having their own conversation. "KEKEKEKEKE! Homers weak point? That's right. But the opponents will know and take care of it." Eyeshield looked worried. "So wether it works or not..." Hiruma kept grinning. "You must attack at a speed they cannot guard against! Can you do it?" Eyeshield looked confident. "I'll do it!"

**HUT**

Eyeshield again tried to do a Blitz but instead Kurita broke the wall and let her pass.

Apollo laughed at them. **"Do you still not understand our strength?"**

Homer laughed at her to. _'My__ lineman will be able to stop him. I have lots of time to pass. Even if they fail I have my muscles. With Eyeshield strength, he can't do anything to me.'_ **"Alright here it comes!"** One second he saw Eyeshield far away. The next she was right in front of him. **"WWWWHHAATT!"**

The Nasa team freaked out. **"The final burst of speed was so fast!"**

Apollo dropped his cigerates.

Hiruma cackled. "When you see Eyeshield 21, then it's too late for you!"

Eyeshield grabbed onto his arm and weight him out. **"You little punk!"** Eyeshield kept hanging on. _'No matter how powerful someone is, as long as you grab the arm, they cannot throw anything!'_ Homer tried to throw the ball. "HANG ON!" He threw it but then Eyeshield let go and caught it.

**"STOP HIM!"** Apollo shouted.

Every Nasa player went after her but she passed them quickly. Then she went up against a big player and stopped.

Apollo relaxed. **"He's scared. Japanese are always frightened when in front of death."**

When the big player tried to stop her, she vanished. Apollo was again surprised.

Panther knew that move._ 'Change of pace! Same thing happened in the tackle before! When you think she stopped, she passes you in top speed the next second! This is Eyeshield 21! This is true speed!'_

Hiruma cackled. "KEKEKE. She ran like that during the 40-yard test. When you think she's scared and shrink backs, she breaks out, surpassing Shin with the fastest speed in Japan. Her speed is very erratic."

Kurita understood. "This inconsistency! Isn't this change of speed!?"

Hiruma gave a devil grin. "That's her instinct. A cowardly ordinary person who is always running errands for other people, becomes a hero in the world of American football"

Panther looked at her. _'Compared to her, da'hell am I doing here? Siting on the bench like an idiot!'_ He began to move his legs in a running formation.

Homer was on the ground looking at Eyeshield._ 'Shit, he's fast! The fastest in out team is Watt 40-yard-run in 4.8 sec. This guy speed has to be 4.6 sec or less. No one I. Our team could catch up to him! No one?'_ He then looked on the posts and was shocked.

**TOUCHDOWN**

Everyone cheered.

Apollo was starting to get stressed.

Eyeshield looked back._ 'No one in the aliens team could catch up to me. If I run in this speed and lose them, I don't have to scared of their power!'_

Sena felt a stare of terror and turned.

There was panther. On top of the post. Looking at its prey.

Kurita was shocked. "Does that mean he ran even before Sena-chan, and climbed up there?"

Hiruma didn't like this.

Panther and Eyeshield gave challenging eyes.

**PIPIPI**

"What are you doing! Please get down at once!"

**"Sorry! Sorry!"** Panther jumped off.

Homer chuckled.** "How's that? Take a look at our panther. Aliens real ace is not me!"**

**"No one said Homer was our ace."**

Homer glared at them. **"Shut up."**

Monta walked up to Eyeshield. "So that's panther. Dangerous to the max. Luckily he's not playing in the game."

"Later on..." Monta turned to Eyeshield. "Will he be playing later on? Yea, maybe he'll play in the second half."

Monta started to hit her helmet with his helmet. "What are you talking about Baka! Have you forgotten? If we win, Musashi-senpai will come back! More importantly, if we lose, we have to leave Japan!" Eyeshield hit Monta arm to stop. "That's only if they win by 10 points!" Monta stomped away.

Eyeshield looked at Nasa team._ 'I know all that, but... Just like when I battled against Sei-kun, my legs won't rest... I want to fight!'_

Apollo looked pissed.** "Bunch of yellow monkeys."**

Monta overheard him and got even more pissed that it made him look like a monkey. "Monkey!?"

Hiruma called for a group huddle. "Will the Blitz attack continue to work? They'll be expecting it. So from now on, whoever uses the better strategy will win!"

Somehow Apollo knew what they were saying. "Hm. You Japanese people only know how to act like monkeys. You think you can beat us in strategy." He looked toward Jeremy. "When you deliver a crushing defeat, how do I say it in Japanese?" Jeremy said "gyahun!"_** (Me:it says here that it means defeated completely.)**_

Eyeshield looked at Panther. _'That's right. Because that guy is such a racist, Panther can't play a real match!'_ She clenched her fists.

Apollo looked at Hiruma smirking. "You want to play strategies? I'm gonna take you down to gyahun!"

**SET**

**HUT**

Homer was going to make a pass and Monta was running toward him._ 'I remember how Sena grabbed Homer arm!'_ "I'll grab his hand!" Monta tackled Homer to the ground.

**PASS INCOMPLETE**

Apollo started to laugh. "No problem, no problem. Because soon, that Devil Bats line will be crushed!"

Monta leaped out of happiness. "Style max!" Sena five handed him. "Are we still going to use the Blitz attack?" Hiruma was about to respond when he heard...

"Blue 27!"

Nasa then went into a formation.

**SET**

Apollo laughed.** "The DevilBats weakness, is that they don't have any strategist or manager on the bench. Even if we didn't have strategy meetings, we can still give instruction to the players. Because we still have people on the bench to direct them. We are an experienced team, even without strategies, we now what to do! What will you do now!?"**

"Two people will use the Blitz Attack! Those in the center will attack Homer!" Hiruma shouted. "That's too loud..." Sena said. "We don't have a choice! They can't understand us anyway!" Hiruma shouted back.

Jeremy smirked and made a hand signal behind his back showing that two people will tackle Homer. Homer understood.

**HUT**

Apollo looked at the field. **"If they get two people from the center to do Blitz, then no one will be guarding the center. If someone ran there, that person can go threw with ease."**

What he saw wasn't as expected.

There was no space in the center and people guarded Jeremy so he wouldn't get the ball.

**"HA?"**

**"Why are there so many people?"**

Homer noticed.** "There's no space to pass. I can't pass the ball!"** He threw the ball to nowhere and made an incomplete pass.

"YA-HA! Success!"

Eyeshield looked at Monta. _'I was scared someone would see through that play.'_

**~FLASHBACK~**

Hiruma banged on the poker table. "When the enemy doesn't let us have as tragedy meeting, whatever I say at that time is just to scare them. You must follow the secret sign."

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Eyeshield looked at their side of the game._ 'Even through we're all on the same team, what he said almost fooled me. I must watch the secret more carefully.'_

Apollo tried to not look piss by smiling but was failing. "Those monkeys are making us look like jackass! I'll skip the next strangely meeting too!" He thought for a few minutes. "I finally understand... He uses simple hand signs to tell what the should do." He saw Hiruma say how many blitz should be down and saw his hand made a 0 sign._ '0, so he just used this hand signal. That means there won't be anyone doing blitz.' _**"Hehehe, not bad you know. To do little tricks... But you only have the IQ of a jackass! Red 35!"**

Homer nodded. **"Ok!"**

**HUT**

_'I just need to wait slowly, till Walter gets to the point since no one will Blitz me.'_ He started to make his form. He looked at the line. **"Why are there so many people rushed over here!"** Komusubi tackled him.

Apollo was getting frustrated. **"How... How did this happen!? Why? He was using his hand signal?!"**

Sena turned toward Hiruma. "What did you mean by that hand signal?" Hiruma cackled. "That was just to confuse the old geezer. How long to plan to eat idiot manager!?" Is caught Apollo attention. "Is it because you're so hungry you showed 3?" Mamori huffed. "I did think the plan carefully!"

Apollo remembered how many she was holding. Mamori was holding here pretzel sticks. **"That fucking bitch!"** He accidentally hit the bench too hard and made it crack** "gyahun!"**

Hiruma turned toward Eyeshield. "Okay! Now it's our turn to attack! Let them have a taste of the attacking DevilBats!?" "Yes!"

Eyeshield tried to do another touchdown but was tackled in front by surprises. When she tries again, she was tackled again with when the first half-finished.

**HALF-TIME**

Everyone came to the bench exhausted.

Eyeshield looked at the total. "8 point difference..." Monta looked at it too. "In order for Musashi-senpai to come back, we must score at least 9 more points. But we also have to win by ten points so we won't leave Japan." Eyeshield started to think. "Even if we stop their defense, it wouldn't be any use if we can't beat their defense."

Kurita saw Cereberos sleeping with crumbs all over him. "Geez! Cereberos is so wasteful." He started to pick them up and look at them hungry. He was about to put them in his mouth when Sena and Monta convinced him not to.

Mamori saw what he did. "Thank you. I'll do the cleaning. Go get some rest."

Hiruma looked at the broom. "Al-right let's do it. Our sweeper attack!"

Kurita was confused. "Sweeper... What's that?" Hiruma took out the football field table and slam it on the ground. "I didn't have any time to teach you bitches cuz we were too busy training our defense! You fucking shrimps better learn this shit during this half time break!" He arranged the dolls like in the game. "Let get to the point. Cuz of this shit blocking the side you can't move up the field. Right?" Eyeshield nodded. "This will be easy" he grabbed Mamori broom and "We put more people in the front. And all the trash will be..." He then used the broom to sweep the rest of Nasa off. "Swept out!" Kuroki didn't like it. "Who's gonna do that?" Hiruma pointed his guns at the Hah-Hah brothers. "That all up to you lineman!"

"Huh!?"

"Huuh!?"

"Huuuh!?"

Hiruma grabbed all the lineman dolls and moved them. "Everyone of you must protect the Eyeshield, and move up field by hanging around the sideline. Just sweep all the trash out-of-the-way... Push them as hard as you can!" Eyeshield looked at them._ 'I hope they're not going to get into another fight.'_ Hiruma pointed at the lineman and gave them his command. "You guys must protect Eyeshield! If not, there's no way we can score! What will make the difference between winning and losing, is the moment the lineman prove they are part of this team!" This stork a cord in Jumonji. He remembered how his father disrespected him and his friends._ 'This is our only chance. I won't let them shit like that again! With this 'sweeper', I will show them how strong we are!'_ "Eyeshield-Senpai?" Eyeshield turned to Jumonji surprised. _'Oh yeah, they don't know who I am.'_ "You are strong. We will make a hole in their defense and you run through. In terms of strength, we might not be stronger than them, we might not be able to beat those fucking Americans. But... I need to show some people... Please... Kuroki, Togano and I, will at least try to shield you for a moment... So you can go through them..."

**SET**

Eyeshield looked at the Hah-Hah brothers._ 'Ever since I met them, I talked to them honestly. I always thought because of those photos, they joined the game. Those three don't know anything about Musashi. We all have different reasons to fight. But we have the same goal... To win!'_

**HUT**

The linebacker started to push. Komusubi tried to break the line but kept getting bounced back. When he saw that Kurita didn't have that issue, he started to push harder to not get bounced off. The Hah-Hah brothers also started to push their opponents to make a hole. _'Its open!'_ Jumonji saw it. _'Even if it's just a little... Even for a while...'_ Eyeshield passed through them and as soon as she passed she got tackled.

**10 YARDS ADVANCED**

The crowd started to cheer for her.

"That's great, Eyeshield 21!"

"Eyeshield 21!"

"But it's hard to yell such a long name."

"E.S!"

"E.S!"

"E.S!"

"E.S!"

Monta and Eyeshield were amazed. "Woah to the max!"

"You blocked that well!"

"Kuroki! Togano!"

Kuroki and Togano were also amazed. "Everyone is praising us!" Jumonji turned to them. "If we win... Everyone will respect us. Those who lose, are worse than trash." Hiruma pointed at them. "Winning is a must if you got something you want! This is the world of American football!"

Monta turned and saw Eyeshield looking at Panther. "Man." He then started to drag her. "Look, wanna get Panther running? Listen to my awesome max plan. Just know your boyfriend-" "SSHH!" "Sorry, Hiruma-senpai said, 'if there's something you want, you gotta win!' So we gotta beat the other team with a huge point diffrence! If we lead them by more than 10 points, what'dya think will happen?" Eyeshield understood. _**(Me: in reality, all Monta could think about was that Panther would come in too late and they'll still win. What an idiot.)**_

Monta looked at Eyeshield with a huge smile. "How's that? Simple right?" Eyeshield shook her head. "It's not that simple, although I really want to have a match with Panther, how will we get a 10 point lead? It's not that easy." Monta punched his fist together. "If you get series, you won't have to worry whether you can do it or not. I'll help ya."

**SET**

**HUT**

Eyeshield did a sweep and got more 10 more advance each.

Apollo was starting to get angry.** "What the hell are you guys doing!? They're just a bunch of yellow monkeys!"**

**TOUCHDOWN**

Panther went on his knees and bowed to Apollo. **"Coach! I beg you! Please let me defeat he-him!"** _'I forgot they don't know Eyeshield is a girl.'_

Apollo spit on him. **"What the hell are you talking? Ball boy."**

Eyeshield looked at the score. "We're still behind by 2 points." Monta got excited. "Let's stop this attack!"

Apollo looked at the Devil Bats side.** "They're not huddling again? The number of people Blitzing is..."** He looked at Mamori. **"0. No wait. Is that the fake signal this time?"** He looked at Yukimatsu.** "1?"** He looked at Cereberos shitting. "**3?**" _**(Me: WTF)** _Apollo started to crush his cigerates.** "I won't fall for your tricks anymore! This is based on ability! There's no way these yellow monkeys can defeat our shuttle pass!"**

**HUT**

This time the Aliens did a shuttle pass and made a touchdown.

**TOUCHDOWN**

**HUT**

It was the Devil Bats turn and they did a sweep. What the Aliens didn't see was that Eyeshield didn't have the ball until too late. Hiruma passed it to Monta who made a touchdown.

**TOUCHDOWN**

They made another touchdown until they had 5 more points than Nasa did. This frustrated Apollo and hit the bench hard to leave a crack._ 'Shit! We are in deep shit!'_ He turned and saw Panther still kneeling on the ground.** "How long are you gonna stay like!?"** He then saw the whole team kneeling on the ground to him.

**"We're also begging you."**

**"It ain't just because we're teammates that we want him to play, without Panthers speed, it'll be kinda hard to lead with 10 points."** Homer scratched his head

Apollo only growled at them.

Panther begged him one more time.** "Please give me this one chance! If I fail to stop Eyeshield... I'll quit the team!"**

This reminded Apollo of something. He began to stretch Panther cheeks. **"What the hell are you saying!?"** He let go and walked away. _'Whats wrong with me? Why am I suddenly thinking of when I was in the NFL?'_ He had a flashback of when he trained three times as hard as the other players and got compliments.

Homer grabbed Panther and said to Apollo. **"This guy over here, while picking up balls, trained three times as much as any of us! Try him out in the match!"**

Apollo had more flashback of when he was in the NFL. A guy named Morgan joined the team and he was going to get fired. He begged his both to give him one more chance but wasn't given a chance._** (Me: I'm sorry but I'm too tired to do anymore then this.)**_

**"Alright. Just this one match."** Panther was shocked at what he heard.** "Really? I can finally... The aliens uniform..."** Apollo started to scream.** "Stop yammering and get out on the field! Before I change my fucking mind! But if you fail to stop Eyeshield 21... Then..."** Panther only kept smiling and nodded. **"I understand."**

Hiruma got a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. When he saw Panther in his uniform, he cursed. "Fuck."

HUT

Panther ran straight toward Eyeshield 21. "As promised, let's fight on the field!" Kurita and Komusubi tried to stop him but Panther passed right through them. This shocked everyone.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!"

Hiruma shouted to Eyeshield "Stop him fucking shortie! You are the last line of defense!" Eyeshield went after Panther in an explosive power but Panther was faster than her.

**TOUCHDOWN**

Panther felt great and excited. For the first time in football, she felt despair.

Apollo looked at Panther._ 'This is... Natural born sprinter. Muscles that only black people have!'_

Panther looked at Eyeshield. **"There's only a 1 point deference. Victory or defeat will be determined soon!"**

**HUT**

Eyeshield had the ball and tried to do a sweep but was tackled by Panther.

Hiruma called for a huddle. "The problem is Aliens offensive." Monta was confused. "Shuttle pass and Panther running huh." Eyeshield was troubled. "Which one should we defend?"

**HUT**

A shuttle pass was done and got 20 advance yards.

**HUT**

This time, Panther ran with the ball and went to Eyeshield. They looked eye to eye and had a battle. When Eyeshield thought she had him, Panther did a spin move on her.

**TOUCHDOWN**

Monta looked at the scoreboard in despair. "This is dangerous! Not to mention winning by 10 points! Musashi-senpai...!" Eyeshield looked down in despair._ 'I was too naïve. I even thought of having a match with him.'_

**HUT**

Again Eyeshield tried to make a touchdown but was tackled. But she noticed something when she was tackled. 'Its his arms. Using his arms, Panther overtakes his opponents. That's why he can carry such small cuts... And keep running without slowing down.' Hiruma called in a huddle. "Got it!? We're going for a touchdown! With the Devil Bat Dive, we can get 8 points fast!" Eyeshield understood. 'Even if it's by one point, we have to get the lead! Everyone is waiting for Musashi!'

**HUT**

Eyeshield had an explosive run and passed Panther but Panther caught up to her and tackled her.

Apollo started to pity her. _'This is the limit of an Asian.'_

Panther looked at Eyeshield interested. **"... Interesting running style. That high-speed... Just what kind of training did she have to go through to learn that?"** Homer looked at him.** "Did you just say 'she'?"** Panther panicked.** "I meant 'he'!"**_ 'Shit! I almost blew Sena cover! I need to be more careful.'_ Homer still looked at him suspicious but didn't ask. Panther walked up to Eyeshield. **"Who's da best Japanese runner, shin or you?"** This shocked her. **"I wanna be the best runner, cuz I gotta get in the NFL.**" She remembered the magazine review about shin._ 'The best... That's right! Sei-kun is... Living in that kind of world.'_ Panther began to stretch. **"That's why I gotta beat Eyeshield and shin! With my 'Gravity Defying Running'!"** Eyeshield spoke in English.** "I'm actually working hard to beat shin. Even through I can't run like you Panther, I'm gonna win using my own running!"** Panther gave her a grin.**"Heh! That's the spirit!"**

**HUT**

Panther again tackled Eyeshield but both of them had smiled on their faces.

Homer noticed this. **"Panther looks like he's really enjoying himself."** Apollo kept his poker face on. **"Doesn't he get that it's our last chance to score? Idiot."** He then remembered of how he enjoyed playing in the games. And how angry he was at black people. He swore to himself to make the strongest team out of white people and began to be racist._ 'When was it? That I started to hate football?'_

Nasa aliens started to cheer for Panther. **"Stop him!" "If we can't score : more points, we can't go back to the U.S.!"** Jeremy looked at the scoreboard.** "We must stop the Deimon's defense in one minute? And then use outer attack to gain points!"** Panther waved at them.**"Don't worry! Coach Apollo! Like I promised, I'll stop Eyeshield! Just watch me!"** Apollo was taken by surprise. Homer sat next to Apollo. **"Coach? Do ya know the reason why Panther stayed? Even through all the norther black kids joined the basketball team?"** Jeremy started to explain. **"Before there was a time, when all of we're going to have a talk with you coach."**

**~FLASHBACK~**

Homer banged on one of the changing lockers. "If ya ain't gonna say it yourself, I'll say it for you."

Jeremy agreed with him. "I can't understand it at all. He keeps using Panther as a ball boy..."

One of the players thought of something. "Maybe he'll listen if we all talk to him." They all then started to head out.

Panther stopped them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a sec! Even If it's coach Apollo, he'll use a black if he's really good! Someday I wanna be acknowledged by my skill."

The players shook their heads. "You're just too soft panther."

~FLASHBACK END~

Homer continued talking. **"Panther is aiming for the NFL. No matter how's he's treated, to Panther, coach you are a respected and great elder."**

Apollo remembered how he bullied Panther and made him do a ton of work. He began to feel guilty but didn't show it. **"What an unpleasant punk, he really is..."**

Panther stopped Monta from catching a pass and Apollo decided to cheer for him.

**"GOOO!"**

**"If we get a touchdown here, we'll win with a 14 point lead!"**

**"We can go back to the U.S.!"**

Eyeshield ran after him. "I have to stop him! We have to win to bring Musashi back!" She tried to cut through him but Panther deflected her with his arms. She then remembered._ 'Arms? How did he push me with his arms? He should have had both arms around the ball?'_ She jogged her memory and understood._ 'I get it... At the instant he pushes, there's only one arm holding the ball!'_ She tried again to push him. When he had the ball in one hand, she slapped it away from him in the speed of light. Monta noticed it and catches it. He the passes it back to Eyeshield and she ran in the speed of light. Nasa tried to tackle her but the lineman blocked them. She ran all the way to the posts.

**TOUCHDOWN**

Hiruma threw his helmet off.

**"YA-HA!"**

Eyeshield couldn't tell if she made the touchdown. Everything was blurry to her. _'Did I do it?'_ She heard cheering. _'So I managed to get the ball away from Panther hands!'_

Kurita was jumping in excitement. "This is great!"

Hiruma was grinning. "Alright you fucking Chibi! Use the Devil Bats attack to win the game!" When he turned to look at her, he almost had a heart attack. What he saw was Eyeshield on the ground, passed out. _'Running at 4.2 sec will cause her to faint!'_ He called for a stretcher.

~dream state~

_Sena woke up and saw she was laying on the ground. She noticed she had a white dress that had shown her birthmark. "Hello?" No one answered._

_Then a cherry blossom tree showed up. A young man with a kimono was leaning on the tree. She couldn't see his face clearly._

_The young man said "The birthmark on your back has great power." This only confused her. He then came up to her and hugged her. "I am sorry for giving you this burden but you were the only pure spirit we could give it to."_

_Sena wanted to hug back but she couldn't. 'This man is gentle and feels warm.'_

_The young man stopped hugging her and looked at her. He then smiled gently. "You have already fallen in love with someone, haven't you." This made Sena blush. "Will he protect you at all cost?" He then looked series. Sena didn't understand this but she knew that he would. "Yes, Yoichi will protect and has already." "From what?" "From a man whose name is Agon. He's powerful and tries to rape a couple of times but Yoichi always protects me." The young man chuckled. "You have a lot of faith on him don't you." Sena nodded._

_The world started to tremble. Sena was trying to figure out what was going on. "What's going on? Is this an earthquake?"_

_The young man shook his head. "No. It's time for you to wake up."_

_Sena tried to reach for him. "Wait! I need more answers! What's going to happen? What does my birthmark mean?!"_

_The young man shook his head. "Time will tell." He then started to walk off but turned. "If you want more answers, visit my shop. You will only find it when you need it." He then disappeared._

_Sena saw she was starting to disappear. "Wait! Wait!"_

~dream state end~

Eyeshield opened her eyes, she saw the sky._ 'Oh yeah. I fainted during the game.'_ She blinked._ 'THE GAME!'_ She then jumped with a start and looked at Mamori for answers. "The-the match ended!?" Mamori nodded.

**MATCH END. 33-32**

**NASA ALIENS WIN**

Eyeshield looked at the ground disappointed. "We... Lost."

Monta collapsed and started to hit the floor out of anger. "Damn! Damn it!"

Mamori felt sorry for him. "Oh yeah... This is the first time since Monta entered the team... That he experienced a lost..."

Eyeshield tried to cheer him up. "It's not over yet! Didn't we make an agreement with Musashi that as long as Demion became a strong team, he would come back?"

That cheered Monta up. "That's right!"

Yukimitsu tried to help. "We can start our proper training tomorrow! Because it's the holidays."

Monta gave him a thumbs up. "Of course MAX! We have to become stronger!"

Eyeshield remembered what Panther asked. Who was stronger? Her or shin?_ 'That's right... I need to get stronger!'_

**"Nice game."**

Eyeshield turned and saw Panther trying to give her a handshake. **"You got me in the last play."**

Hiruma came up. **"You are all rubbish! If you guys wanna live longer, train till death!"** Eyeshield back-handed his head.

Panther laughed. **"You sure know how to take care of him Sena."** He slapped his hands over his mouth. Eyeshield really wanted to kill him.

Homer realized. **"Hah! So I was right! You are a girl! And you're the girl who treated us to sushi!?"** He started to feel embarrassed. The whole time actually did too. "Ops."

Panther bowed many times. **"I'm really sorry. Forgive me."** Eyeshield shook her head. **"It's ok. What is done, is done."** Panther still felt bad. He changed the subject. **"Next time, we will fight equally... And I will defeat you!"**

Everyone started to make a line and bow to each other. Hiruma ruined the moment. **"Sorry to spoil your good mood! But you have to keep your promise!"** Jeremy saw something on Hiruma hand. **"Hey, isn't that our passports?"** He then threw them in a machine he called 'Black-hole'. **"No more going back to America!"**

"NNOOOOOO!"

Homer looked at Jeremy panicked. **"We can reapply for a new passport, right!?"** Jeremy nodded. **"But I think it will take about a week."**

Panther still looked happy. **"Let's use this time to tour Japan!"**

Apollo not so much. He looked pissed and even chopped his cigerates. **"What about you guys? Aren't you supposed to leave Japan?"**

Hiruma pulled out passports.** "Of course! You don't need your returns tickets right?"**

Eyeshield really didn't like where this was going. "Hiruma..."

Hiruma kept grinning and turned to the team. "Pack your bags, we're going to America!"

**"NO WAY!"**

* * *

Sena already predict this was going to happen, so she already packed their bags. When they got to the airport, they waited for everyone. They kept silent until Sena broke it. "Yoichi. While I was knocked out" Hiruma flinched. "I had a weird vision if sort." Hiruma didn't look at her. "What was it?" Sena sighed. "It was of a men. He looked young but I felt that he wasn't. He said that..." Hiruma looked at her. "That?" Sena continued. "That you need to protect me for what going to happen in the future." Hiruma was confused. "It has something to do with my birthmark. He said it has great power. And..." Hiruma kneeled down to look at her. "I'm scared." He saw that she had tears on her eyes but refused to let them fall. Hiruma pulled her into a tight hug. "I won't let you get hurt." Sena shook her head. "That's not what I'm afraid of! I'm afraid that you'll get hurt! I don't want that! I don't!" She let some tears fall. Hiruma understood but didn't want her to get hurt._ 'Not after what happened yesterday.'_ He started to kiss her tears. Sena started to blush.

*cough*

They turned and saw Monta trying to hide his blush. "You guys should stop before the others get here." Hiruma stopped hugging her and walked off for a bit. Monta turned to Sena who was blushing. "You guys packed condoms, right?" Sena started to shoot him with her pistols.

* * *

**Spider:I'm really sorry I took so long. I already have 2 failing classes which is both AP classes. But right now I'm on the 2 week break so had more time to write. I might only write a fanfic every one or two months. I'm really sorry. ;.;**


End file.
